


Mirroring

by BeatrixVakarian, La_Simo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Chibs is devastated, Chibs needs a hug, Don't read if you are already on the Serie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, He is mentioned a lot, Juice is mentioned, Men Crying, Mixed Point of View, Points of View, Post series finale, Settled from the day after, SoA Spoilers, Spoilers, Tig needs a new heart, Tig's too, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wakes & Funerals, Welcome to our pit of despair
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Simo/pseuds/La_Simo
Summary: La mattina seguente al "Finale di Stagione", Chibs riceve una telefonata da Stockton che lo informa che Juan Carlos Ortiz è stato trovato morto nella sala comune della prigione. Nonostante come sia finita tra loro, Chibs aveva fatto una promessa al Portoricano. E Juice, a quella promessa, ci credeva davvero - non che avesse altro a cui aggrapparsi.In tutto ciò, Tig, tenta in tutti i modi di tenere insieme cosa ne resta di Chibs, dei SAMCRO... E di sé stesso.
Kudos: 3





	1. Mercoledì - Chibs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Eccoci qui.  
> E' la prima volta che entrambe scriviamo di Sons of Anarchy, la prima volta che mettiamo il piedino come autrici in questo splendido fandom. Questa fanfiction originariamente raccoglieva solo il punto di vista di Chibs: era nata perché non riuscivo a darmi pace per le cose rimaste in sospeso, soprattutto tra Chibs e Juice (e perché dovevo tenermi sana di mente durante il lockdown). In seguito, grazie all'aiuto della mia socia e grande estimatrice del Sig. Trager, La_Simo, è diventata una sorta di esperimento random, tra POV e interazioni. La storia è suddivisa per giorni e per punti di vista. Prima Chibs e poi Tig: a tal proposito, per forza di cose, ogni qual volta vi sarà un'interazione tra i due, ritroverete riportati gli stessi dialoghi - ovviamente con un POV diverso. La vicenda, prendendo per buono che l'ultima puntata di Sons of Anarchy avvenga di un ipotetico "martedì", occupa l'arco temporale di 3 giorni, terminando al venerdì, con il funerale di Jax.
> 
> Buona lettura!  
> BeaVK&LaSimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Chibs viene convocato a Stockton -_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dimenticavo: ho immaginato leggi e burocrazia riguardo le salme. Ho cercato di informarmi, ma mi sono ritrovata in cose che non riuscivo a comprendere. Quindi, perdonate se potreste incappare in inesattezze burocratiche o legali.

[The Whistler - The White Buffalo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23GElX7BbXk)

“-Sig. Telford?-"  
"Sì?"  
“-Qui è la prigione di Stockton. La chiamo per quanto riguarda l’ex detenuto Juan Carlos Ortiz, deceduto nel pomeriggio di due giorni fa.-”

La poltrona da Presidente – quel dannato posto a capotavola di quel dannato tavolo rettangolare intarsiato – era pesante: lo sapeva Clay, lo sapeva Jax, lo sapevano tutti quelli che avevano indossato quella toppa, cucita sulla pelle, con tutte le metafore che possono seguire a questa cosa.  
E mai come ora, lo sapeva anche Chibs. Non che ci fosse bisogno di provarlo sulle sue spalle, per comprendere cosa rappresentasse quel posto a capotavola, o quella toppa: certo era che l’insediamento di un nuovo Presidente, non seguiva quasi mai ad eventi piacevoli.

Parlando di toppe, Chibs aveva bruciato, nel giro di un brevissimo lasso di tempo, praticamente tutte le cariche di una certa rilevanza, merito e gerarchia. Questa era la realtà.

E la cosa l’aveva stupito, da un lato perché negli anni in cui Clay portava il martelletto, aveva fatto parte quasi del sottobosco: un’ombra in un background fatto di discorsi diplomatici con Belfast, consigli per come trattare con i Re, cure mediche militari di pronto intervento sul campo e un’infinità di rimpianti in merito a quanto la vita gli avesse tolto e quanto lui stesso si fosse negato.  
Dall’altro lato, dal momento in cui Jax si era insediato e Bobby aveva dovuto staccare la spina per scendere una volta per tutta a termini con la sua coscienza, e, non di meno, la gente – i suoi fratelli – avevano cominciato a morire come mosche, era parso evidente che, per come Jax intendeva prendere in mano la situazione e affrontare tutta la merda in cui Clay e loro stessi si erano cacciati, quelle due cariche, prima o dopo, le avrebbe ricoperte lui stesso.  
Sgt. at Arms, prima, poi la toppa di Vicepresidente: toppe con un certo peso, toppe non per tutti. Toppe che necessariamente devono assestarsi col cambio di leadership.

Ma il peso di quella terza toppa, guadagnata in quel lasso di tempo assurdamente ristretto, equivaleva ad un macigno.

Macigno che Chibs avrebbe accettato senza battere ciglio, non fosse che la situazione attuale, nonostante Jax avesse cercato di lasciare un testamento degno delle migliori intenzioni e colmo di amore e rispetto per quelli che l’avevano sostenuto ed amato, fosse figlio di una scia di sangue senza precedenti. E di dolore.

"Aye".  
Questo era quello che Chibs aveva risposto al telefono, prima che da Stockton riagganciassero. Una parola, semplice, arida, affermativa, ma viziata da un vuoto che solo loro potevano capire.  
Il vuoto che hai dentro quando ti ritrovi a non poter mollare, quando ti ritrovi, obbligato da morale e responsabilità, ad andare avanti. A tirare la baracca ormai a pezzi, come il cuore di quei pochi sopravvissuti e questo era l’unico motivo che lo teneva ancorato alla realtà, dopo il fallout della morte di Jax e la promessa fatta in quel container.  
Tig, Happy, Rat, Quinn, Montez e T.O: questo era ciò che rimaneva dei SAMCRO e di cui doveva occuparsi. Questo era ciò che ancora respirava, sopravviveva e soffriva con lui e per lui. E non li avrebbe né abbandonati, né delusi.  
Solo… C’erano ancora i morti a parlare: se Bobby aveva trovato pace nell’aspro terreno della baita, all’ombra dei pini, il riposo non era stato ancora concesso ad altri due corvi.

E ‘Aye’ era l’unica cosa che aveva saputo rispondere quando, nel giorno dei preparativi della viglia di Jackieboy – funerale che sarebbe stato terribilmente morigerato, vista la situazione – da Stockton gli comunicavano che Juice aveva incrociato lo sguardo con il Reaper per l’ultima, definitiva, volta.

"Chibs…"  
Sollevò il viso, sbattendo le palpebre, dopo essersi passato assentemente il dorso del pollice sul naso. Tig lo osservava in piedi, una mano sul fianco e l’altra sulla maniglia della porta appena chiusa. L’aveva chiamato per ben tre volte e la sua risposta ritardata provocò una smorfia da parte del suo Vice, seguita da uno sguardo penetrante come una scheggia di cristallo.

"Stai bene?"  
"No".

Non stava bene. Chibs appoggiò i gomiti al legno rovinato del tavolo al quale era seduto, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, a sistemarsi all’indietro le ciocche.  
Tig non rispose. Sebbene Chibs potesse udire solo i suoi passi, dalla posizione in cui era, riusciva a sentire il peso di quegli occhi su di lui. E, poi, una mano sulla sua spalla destra: un tocco leggero, dapprima, poi una stretta che scivolò fino alla sua scapola, fermandosi in quel punto.

"Chi era al telefono?" mormorò, un misto tra sorpresa e apprensione, misto che Tiggy aveva suo malgrado imparato a mostrare solo negli ultimi tempi.  
Chibs si tirò su a sedere, ricomponendosi un minimo – i capelli che gli scivolarono sulle orecchie e che accarezzarono gli zigomi per un brevissimo istante. Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo Vice, sostenendo l’interrogativo al meglio delle sue possibilità.

"Stockton".  
La sua voce uscì più roca del solito, asciutta e atona. Si schiarì la gola, pescando una sigaretta dal pacchetto accartocciato che teneva nel taschino interno della giacca.  
Tig intanto si era appoggiato al tavolo, attendendo pazientemente che il Presidente svuotasse il sacco. Non aveva impiegato un paio di secondi di più a capire di cosa, o meglio di chi, quella chiamata trattasse e, a giudicare dal colorito cadaverico del volto dello Scozzese, aveva fatto centro.  
Chibs tirò secco sulla sigaretta, dopo aver praticamente lanciato l’accendino sul tavolo, in un gesto di stizza.  
Dopo quegli interminabili minuti di stasi, il mondo stava cominciando a riprendere moto, girando pericolosamente su sé stesso a velocità elevata e quella sensazione improvvisa, unita al silenzio di Tig, lo stavano rendendo via via più isterico ogni secondo che passava.

"Cosa volevano?"  
Dannata domanda retorica, Tig. Pessima tattica.  
Un tiro, un altro tiro più secco e Chibs si alzò dalla sedia, recuperando le sue sigarette, accendino e il suo telefono personale con movimenti rapidi e controllati.

"Devo andare" mormorò, ma un braccio si erse a diga, bloccandolo gentilmente. Si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, occhi negli occhi: se non fosse stato così evidente il lampo di preoccupazione e l’empatia degli occhi di Tig, Chibs gli avrebbe fatto pagare quel gesto. Ma lo vide. Anche se durò il tempo di un battito di ciglia, lo vide bene e gli concesse di fermarlo.

"Non devi andare per forza da solo".  
Lo Scozzese rilassò un poco le spalle, sollevando il viso e il ciglio. Scosse il capo in segno di diniego, portando la mano sinistra sulla guancia del Vice e mollandogli un colpetto leggero.  
"Devo farlo, fratello" disse, in un sussurro, strascicato, quasi soffocato, per poi baciarlo sulla guancia, come solo Chibs sapeva fare.  
Tig chiuse gli occhi, abbassando il capo, mentre il Presidente si liberava del suo blocco e lo superava, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Questo è quanto".

Chibs osservava in piedi, la scatola di plastica, sul tavolo che divideva lui stesso dal dipendente della prigione. Nelle buste trasparenti, si intravedevano brillare un paio di anelli, i vestiti che Juice indossava quando per l’ultima volta aveva incrociato il suo sguardo – quegli occhi mesti e disperati, a cui Chibs rivolse le spalle – prima di mettere in moto il piano di Jax, quando ancora Lin era il responsabile della morte orrenda di Tara.

L’ultima azione per il Club, l’ultimo servizio per il Club, come testimoniava la giacca con le toppe, ripiegata nella busta più grande, accanto al resto dei vestiti e coperta dal casco.  
E si rese conto solo in quel momento che Jax, nonostante lo considerasse un traditore, l’aveva fatto arrestare con i colori del Club.  
Quando era uscito dal Redwoodie, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e sorpassando tutti senza proferir parola – a Tig l’onere e l’onore – Chibs aveva cominciato un lungo processo di analisi. Il suo personale processo sulla questione, che perdurò per tutto il viaggio in sella alla sua Dyna, fino a varcare prima l’entrata di Stockton, poi tenendogli compagnia lungo i corridoi spogli e nella stanza adibita a quel genere di pratica.  
Juice era stato arrestato con i colori del Club, aveva eseguito l’ordine di Jax riguardo a Lin: ma poi?  
Poi c’era stato il trauma di Abel, Juice aveva confessato a Jax di aver coperto sua madre nell’omicidio di Tara e… Tutta questa parte arrivò a posteriori e, che sia dannato, era così nebulosa.

Juice aveva accettato di pagare il suo tradimento per aver confessato a Nero di aver ucciso Darvany su ordine di Jax: questo era quello che avevano tratto tutti i membri del Club, lui incluso, quando il Portoricano era montato in sella alla sua moto, sotto gli occhi impietosi di Chibs, dei suoi compagni e dello spirito di JT.

Ma Chibs rapidamente stava realizzando, si stava convincendo, che Juice aveva accettato quell’ordine da Jax per un altro motivo. Realizzò solo ora che quel faccia a faccia, organizzato con la complicità di Unser, era l’ennesimo grido di aiuto a cui Chibs si era reso sordo.  
Juice sapeva che là, di fronte a quella roccia, sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti: non vi era stata una votazione ufficiale, ma il Club, Jax e forse addirittura lui, aveva già deciso il destino del ragazzo, Mayhem o meno.  
Tuttavia, nessuno sapeva ancora di Gemma, e Chibs ignorava che quel velo di disperazione e terrore negli occhi di Juice, quel giorno sotto al sole cocente, significasse molto di più, come anche che la sua accettazione nel compiere quell’ultimo servizio per il Club, fosse il modo di prendersi le sue responsabilità e affrontare con onore l’ennesima scelta decisa per lui.

Da solo.

D’altronde, dopo la vicenda di Darvany, tutto era cominciato a cadere a pezzi ed era stato Chibs stesso a serrare la porta in faccia al Portoricano, in un’esternazione che aveva riservato veramente a pochi, ma che aveva fatto precipitare Juice ancora più nel baratro.

"Sig. Telford?"  
L’impiegato lo guardava con occhi interrogativi e il braccio teso, atto a porgergli una penna.  
"Deve mettere un paio di firme, qui e qui. Data e firma in fondo a sinistra e poi è libero di andare. Al resto penseremo noi".

Inutile dire che la mente di Chibs, in quel momento, era diversi giorni indietro e non lì, nell’ufficio del Medico Legale, con il quale, grazie all’Altissimo, non dovrebbe avuto averci a che fare, ma solo firmare e visionare il certificato dell’autopsia, conclusasi il giorno prima.  
Perché Juice non aveva famiglia: a parte la questione del padre biologico, sapevano di una sorella, ma certo era che Juice non avesse rapporti con la sua vita precedente al Club ormai diversi anni e che, il recapito che aveva lasciato all’entrata di Stockton al momento dell’arresto, suonasse inesistente. Se avessero o meno raggiunto qualcuno della sua famiglia, non gli era dato sapere. Ma la situazione era evidente.  
Non era suonato invano, l’altro recapito telefonico. E la testa di Chibs era implosa su sé stessa, in preda a diverse emozioni, scaturite dalla consapevolezza che Juice, da prassi, avesse lasciato il suo nominativo e il suo numero. E ben si sa a chi sia riservata quella prassi.  
Accanto al cognome Ortiz, su quel foglio, c’era anche il suo: quella consapevolezza lo stava uccidendo dall’interno. Non sapeva se essere incazzato, inorridito, dispiaciuto o se mettersi a piangere come una ragazzina.  
Sapeva solo che il suo petto stava esplodendo e che non meritava nulla di tutto quello, nel bene e nel male. E che solo quel ragazzino idiota avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere.

_“Stai bene?”  
“Sì”. Che nel linguaggio di Juice significava no, assolutamente no. Chibs alzò un sopracciglio, mal celando il sorriso sghembo, alla risposta del Portoricano, il quale aveva abbassato gli occhi e deglutito rumorosamente e con una smorfia.  
No, non stava bene e glielo si leggeva in faccia: quell’esecuzione in quel magazzino di scampoli di tessuto, ai danni dei Russi e relativo regalo a cielo aperto, al cantiere di Charming Highs, l’avevano turbato. E Chibs, dall’alto della sua esperienza relativa a cose brutte e sanguinolente, cadaveri e robe di sto genere, poteva vederlo bene – anche perché quegli occhi liquidi e profondi erano incapaci di mentire, specialmente a lui. _

_Juice aveva affogato un’altra smorfia nel bicchiere, mentre Chibs con una bassa e contenuta risata e un tocco spalla a spalla, aveva esortato a parlarne.  
Juice posò il bicchiere accanto a quello dello Scozzese, lo sguardo sul Club mezzo vuoto e si sfregó le mani sulle cosce. Scosse la testa un paio di volte, per poi voltarsi verso il fratello.  
“Sai cosa? Fammi un favore: se dovessi fare quella fine, ti prego” disse infine, senza mezzi termini, mentre Chibs quasi ingoiava la sigaretta e piantava gli occhi nei suoi, con un misto di incredulità, divertimento e apprensione, “Ti supplico, non mollarmi in un cazzo di cantiere o non sotterrarmi tra quello o quell’altro stronzo della settimana prima”._

_“Cristo Santissimo, Juicyboy, che cazzo di discorsi fai-“  
“No, stammi a sentire!” l’aveva interrotto, alzandosi dallo sgabello e gesticolando, per sottolineare l’importanza delle sue parole.  
“Sono serio. Non voglio finire sotto terra a farmi divorare dai vermi, è una cosa che mi fa rabbrividire, rivoltare lo stomaco. Mi fa schifo e-“  
Una mano calò sulla sua spalla, per poi salire sulla sua guancia e fermarsi al mento. Chibs, lo osservò con un’intensità tale che Juice quasi esplose in un pianto liberatorio, ma l’unica cosa che si permise fu quella di appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla del fratello per poi sentirsi avvolgere in un abbraccio tranquillizzante e consolatorio, tipico dello Scozzese._

Chibs si accorse di tremare, unicamente quando la penna minacciò di scivolare dalla sua presa: l’impiegato scambiò un’occhiata interrogativa, colma di disagio, mentre lo Scozzese si schiarì la voce e appuntò la penna sul foglio. Stava per esplodere: sentiva il nodo alla gola, la stretta al petto, il battito del suo cuore accelerare. Sentiva chiaramente la situazione sfuggirgli di mano, così come era stata la penna offertagli.  
E non poteva permetterselo: per quanto avesse dovuto prolungare quell’agonia non era dato saperlo. Sapeva solo che quello non era né il luogo, né il momento adatto: così, come quando si svolta la pagina di un libro, ecco che la redine era di nuovo salda tra le sue dita, lo sguardo impietoso e tagliente. La nuvola temporalesca si era dissolta in un colpo di autocontrollo, di nuovo. Come sempre.

"Preferirei occuparmi io del resto" parlò, asciutto, gesticolando con le mani coperte dai guanti di pelle.  
"Occorre il termine temporale, per legge. Se nessun parente reclamerà la salma, in mancanza delle volontà, procederemo allora con il protocollo. Non ci vorrà molto".  
Chibs annuì silenziosamente, apponendo le firme richieste e cercando i tutti i modi di non pensare all’eventualità – più che probabile – di dover seppellire due corvi nello stesso giorno.

“-Dimmi-” la voce di Tig era coperta dalle folate di vento, segno del suo andirivieni sul tetto del Redwoodie.  
"Fammi un favore: contatta Nero e senti cosa vuole. Credo si stia organizzando con Wendy per Jax…"

Quando era rimontato in sella, prima ancora di accendere il motore, aveva riacceso il cellulare e i diversi ‘bip’ avevano evidenziato come sarebbero state scandite le prossime ore, se non giornate.  
Nero fu il primo ad essere stato avvisato, quando le linee erano impazzite a causa di Gemma, Unser e Jax – sì, c’era anche quella questione, ma se ne stava occupando la Jarry e chi di dovere, al momento: la notte precedente, quella che era seguita all’addio di Jax, era stata una delle notti più dure e pesanti della sua intera vita.  
Ovviamente, c’era la questione di Abel e Thomas da discutere, Chibs lo sapeva bene, ma al momento di quella prima chiamata, Juice non era stato previsto e, per quanto detestasse delegare a Tiggy quel particolare frangente, per diversi motivi, no, non poteva gestire tutta quella vagonata di merda da solo.

Tig esalò il fumo della sigaretta, sedendosi sulla piccola sdraio e osservando il porto di fronte a lui.  
"Nessun problema".  
Non potè vedere Chibs sorridere mestamente, dall’altra parte del telefono, mentre avviava la moto e lo ringraziava mentalmente, ma qualche suono e le memorie gli suggerirono quell’immagine.  
"Sei ancora a Stockton?"  
“-Sono appena uscito-”.  
Un paio di secondi di silenzio, interrotti nelle rispettive parti, da vento e rombo di motori.  
"Hai deciso il luogo?"

Chibs si passò la mano libera tra i capelli, sistemandoli al fine di mettersi il casco: sì, aveva deciso. Quel particolare, almeno, gli era stato chiaro fin da subito.  
"Montate in sella, ci raduniamo alla baita. Farò una telefonata ad Alvarez".

Tig abbozzò un sorriso triste, il metallo degli anelli che gli accarezzò impercettibilmente le labbra.  
"Ci vediamo da Bobby, allora".  
“-Aye-”.


	2. Mercoledì - Tig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Tiggy assapora per la prima volta cosa vuol dire essere VP -_

[Come Join the Murder - The White Buffalo and The Forest Rangers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecnVt2liH30)

Poco tempo e molte cose da fare.

E quelle cose ferivano e facevano un male cane, come coltelli male affilati.  
Seduto su uno dei blocchi di solido cemento sull’assolato tetto del Redwoodie, Alexander Trager, strappava boccate di fumo all’ennesima sigaretta, come se ad ogni tiro un pezzo di quella storia scellerata potesse raddrizzarsi.

Ma non accadeva, così il nuovo VP dei SAMCRO si concesse una smorfia di disappunto e prestò attenzione al presente, e ai suoi nuovi doveri.  
Erano finiti i tempi delle scorribande coi Messicani, le sparatorie, le faide sanguinose... I folli colpi di testa che lo avevano portato dritto ad essere per anni il braccio destro (ed armato) del vecchio Presidente: Clay Morrow, corroso dal potere, dal dio denaro e dai segreti, era stato colui che li aveva trascinati tutti in un baratro di distruzione senza ritorno, dal quale praticamente solo lui, Chibs ed Happy si erano, chissà come, salvati.

E non senza lividi, comunque. Fisici e non.

Cose da fare e poco tempo.

Il "vecchio" Tig, quello di solo un paio di anni prima, avrebbe ghignato, e poi continuato a fare tiro al bersaglio a spese del povero Half-Sack.  
Ma le cose erano cambiate, precipitate anche per lui, anima selvaggia e imprevedibile dei SAMCRO. Dalla morte brutale di Opie non c’era stata più pace, le cose si erano fatte via via sempre più nere, ed ora eccolo ritrovarsi ad assumersi responsabilità di tutt’altro tipo... Di quelle che aveva sempre cercato di tenere alla larga.

L’impegnativa, preziosa toppa di Vice Presidente piombata sul suo gilet, lo aveva obbligato ad una maturità che aveva sempre rifiutato di affrontare... E non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di capire.

Gettò il mozzicone in un angolo, poi si alzò, passandosi le mani tra i folti riccioli scuri respirando a fondo; era stanco, tremendamente stanco. Non solo di testa, ma tutto il suo corpo desiderava riposare. Era stata una nottata d’inferno, al Redwoodie... La tragedia di Jax, il viavai di sbirri, lampeggianti... Il dolore barricato dietro muri di autocontrollo...

Tig si sarebbe volentieri accasciato al suolo lì dove stava, e dormito per due giorni di fila, ma non era ancora il momento.  
Anzi... Il difficile stava per arrivare.

Cose da fare e poco tempo.

_Dannazione..._

Doveva scendere a parlare con Chibs, sapere cosa c’era da fare prima di altro, quali telefonate erano più urgenti, organizzare l’addio a Jax nel modo migliore che consentiva quel momento... Di certo Chibs aveva direttive da dare e cose di cui parlare.

Scese di fretta le scale che portavano ai freddi locali del piano terra, sforzandosi di non pensare all’ultima volta in cui erano stati tutti insieme lì dentro.  
Di colpo Tig aggrottò le folte sopracciglia nere, dritte come ditate di carbone: la porta della stanza del Tavolo era chiusa. Cosa che non gli piaceva: porte chiuse significavano segreti, ed aveva visto di persona fin dove i segreti li avevano portati...  
Si avvicinò e la aprì piano. Eccolo. Il Presidente.

L’amico di una vita. Il fratello. Chibs. Seduto a capotavola, le mani tra i capelli, lo sguardo assente.

 _Cosa...?_  
"Chibs."

Silenzio.

Ci riprovò chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle: come parlare ad una sagoma di cartone con le fattezze dello scozzese. Tig iniziò ad inquietarsi.

"Chibs." Stavolta il tono più deciso provocò una reazione del Presidente, che ricambiò stancamente il suo sguardo.  
"Ehi... Stai bene?"  
L’altro arricciò il naso e gli rispose a bassa voce.  
"No."

Decisamente a Tig non piacque quello che vide. Notò il cellulare dell’amico sul tavolo: non si era nemmeno preso la briga di chiuderlo. Gli si avvicinò in silenzio, offrendogli tutto quello che poteva in quel momento... Una mano sulla spalla a stringere appena per fargli capire che c’era. Che era lì per lui. Indicò il cellulare con un rapido cenno del mento.

"Chi era al telefono?"  
"Stockton."

Secco, asciutto... Con quell’accento scozzese che spolpava le parole fino all’osso, come se fossero un peso di cui liberarsi con disgusto.

Tig sospirò in silenzio, pensieroso.  
Già, Stockton. Cristo Santo.  
Non ci sarebbe stato solo il giovane Re dei Corvi a cui dare l’addio, a quanto pareva...  
Dio...

"Cosa volevano?"

Chibs non rispose ma si accese una sigaretta dal pacchetto più stropicciato che Tig avesse mai visto, due tirate di fumo furibonde, quasi una dietro l’altra. Tig comprese l’ovvietà di quella telefonata... Ma anche la tremenda sincronicità con tutto il resto. Era ovvio, dannatamente ovvio.

Stava per dire qualcosa quando lo Scozzese si alzò in fretta e mugugnò secco le uniche cose che poteva dire... Le uniche parole che Tig non avrebbe voluto sentire.

"Devo andare."

Fu l’istinto. Quel puro istinto che tante volte aveva rischiato di far perdere Tig lungo quella sanguinosa strada e che lui stava imparando a gestire solo ora. Ma non quella volta. Non con la triste prospettiva che quella telefonata dal carcere aveva acceso nelle menti di entrambi. Con immagini diverse, chiaro. Mise tutta la sua rude gentilezza in quel braccio che si sollevò a bloccarlo appena, prima che uscisse, faccia a faccia con lo sguardo acuminato del Presidente.

"Non devi per forza andarci da solo."

La voce addolcita in un sussurro colmo di quello strano, profondo affetto che era andato a crearsi tra loro due: Chibs sapeva che Tig era la creatura più complicata, difficile e contraddittoria che avesse mai conosciuto... Ma di certo non era un ipocrita, e l’ansia che vedeva agitarsi sul suo viso stanco era genuina. Tig era preoccupato per lui, per quel viaggio che sarebbe stato l’ennesima discesa nell’abisso, e lui poteva aiutarlo se voleva. Poteva alleggerirlo.

Ma lo Scozzese si sforzò di esibire una serenità stoica che in quel momento non possedeva, e ricambiò quello sguardo liquido scuotendo appena la testa. Tig si sentì poggiare una mano sulla guancia che diventò un leggero buffetto.

"Devo farlo, fratello." fu la risposta pacata di Chibs, prima di stampargli un bacio sulla tempia, come era solito fare quando voleva rassicurare le persone a cui teneva di più.

Vedere il suo amico in quello stato gli faceva male, ma Tig sapeva che non poteva nulla per fargli cambiare idea. Allora inghiottì amaro, e con un sospiro abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo insieme a lui, come a dargli ragione.

Rimase lì, a guardarlo attraversare a falcate nervose lo stanzone spoglio che costituiva il piano terra del Redwoodie, appoggiato alla porta, la mano sul fianco, l’altra ad accarezzarsi il pizzetto da pirata... E a chiedersi quando cazzo quella giornata sarebbe finita.  
Poi realizzò cosa li aspettava l’indomani e imprecò sottovoce.

"Cos’ha?"

Voce di raspa arrugginita su un tubo di ferro scrostato. Si voltò: Happy lo guardava con lo sguardo interrogativo e torvo, quasi a sottintendere che se c’era bisogno della sua mano pesante non avrebbe esitato. Bastava un ordine.

Fu allora che Tig si accorse degli altri... Da quanto erano lì? Era stato tanto concentrato su Chibs, che nulla della realtà intorno lo aveva raggiunto. Fino a quel momento.

Guardò la toppa di Sergente alle Armi sul gilet di Happy... E con un solo pensiero ricordò notti di follia, spari, risse, puttane, colossali bevute, il sorriso da squalo di Clay, quella toppa spavalda che era stata sul suo, di gilet.

Ma ora era diverso. Dannatamente diverso.  
Vice Presidente. Responsabilità. Autorità. Tig Trager. Trova l’intruso, Alex, ghignò tra sé.

 _È la tua voce che aspettano di sentire, brutto figlio di puttana,...avanti!_ si disse spietatamente.  
Raddrizzò le ampie spalle e scosse i riccioli scuri, sempre scomposti.

"Stockton."

Lo stuzzicadenti onnipresente all’angolo delle labbra di Happy dondolò pericolosamente.  
Tig lo vide abbassare la testa pensieroso... Lo stesso uomo capace di uccidere senza battere ciglio ma che aveva pianto come un bambino all’ultimo abbraccio di Jax.

"Juice...?" chiese.

Il VP annuì lentamente, poi si diresse al bancone del bar improvvisato, e si appollaiò su uno degli sgabelli.

"È una brutta storia, questa. Una gran brutta storia alla quale bisogna mettere fine, o diventerà troppo ingombrante perché il passato si chiuda, e Dio solo sa quanto mi sia stancato di spalare via merda..."

Fece un cenno al giovane Rat, che lo osservava in silenzio.

"Piantala di guardarmi con quella faccia, Rat! Non ne so niente..." si interruppe e si passò una mano sul viso "... Niente di più di quello che già non ci aspettassimo, Cristosantissimo... Ad ogni modo, Stockton ha chiesto a Chibs di presentarsi laggiù. Non lo so, non... Probabilmente le solite scartoffie del cazzo da sbrigare... Perfino da morto non sei nessuno se non firmano sopra il tuo nome."

"Cosa facciamo?"

Tig roteò i grandi occhi azzurri fino ad incontrare il gigantesco Quinn.

"Quello che meno sono in grado di fare i SAMCRO, amico... Aspettiamo. E sarà meglio che vi ficchiate in testa fin da ora di avere pazienza, cowboys... Questa questione doveva saltar fuori, prima o poi, e... Lasciamo a Chibs il tempo per sistemarla come si deve, chiaro?"

Ci fu un aye di gruppo accompagnato da pacche di supporto. Tig si alzò, gli occhi sul cellulare per controllare se ci fossero messaggi.  
"Per qualsiasi cosa venite da me, okay? Sono qui intorno... Che chiunque, lassù o laggiù, mi dia la forza..."

Il sole picchiava duro e il rivestimento cementificato del tetto vomitava vampate di calore infernale. Per la seconda volta in quella giornata surreale, Tig era sul tetto del Redwoodie a farsi prendere a schiaffi da quel caldo soffocante ma sembrava non accorgersene: aveva altro per la testa, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso al porto e al viavai di uomini, muletti di scarico e merci.

Capì perché Jax era solito rifugiarsi sui tetti quando aveva bisogno di riflettere con calma, di avere la mente sgombra da tutto il casino che lo circondava.  
Non era certo che questo avrebbe funzionato anche con lui, ma aveva notato che meno si ritrovava stretto tra i muri scrostati del RW, meglio riusciva a pensare con chiarezza.

Il vento gli scompigliava i folti ricci scuri a folate gentili, mentre lui se stava in piedi contro il parapetto... Un’altra sigaretta tra le dita ornate di vistosi anelli d’argento.  
Aveva detto il vero, di sotto.  
Bisognava aspettare. E lui era il primo dei SAMCRO passati, presenti e futuri, che odiava farlo. Aveva fame, aveva sonno, un fastidioso mal di testa, e aveva bisogno di una doccia.

 _Finirà tutto, vecchio mio... Rimetteremo tutto a posto..._ Si disse, sfogando la frustrazione battendo piccoli pugni alla sbarra di metallo del parapetto. Un ronzìo sordo nella tasca dei jeans. Un nome a lampeggiare sul display. Non arrivò al terzo squillo.

"Dimmi."  
"-Fammi un favore. Contatta Nero e senti cosa vuole-" la voce di Chibs gli parve abbastanza atona da non fargli percepire come fosse andata quell’ingrata visita. Male. "-Credo si stia organizzando con Wendy per Jax.-"

Tig si lasciò cadere seduto sulla branda malandata alle sue spalle, aspirò una boccata poi annuì.

"Non c’è problema."

Si passò distrattamente il pollice sulla fronte: c’era una discreta lista di domande che gli premevano in testa, ma decise di lasciar perdere. Dall’altra parte gli giunse il rombo distorto di un motore acceso.

"Sei ancora a Stockton?"  
"-Sono appena uscito.-"

Una pausa, solo un paio di secondi scanditi da folate di vento e rumore gracchiante di una moto pronta a partire.  
"Hai deciso il luogo?"  
"-Montate in sella, ci raduniamo alla baita. Farò una telefonata ad Alvarez.-"

Tig non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso triste. Annuì ad occhi chiusi, in silenzio, a dirsi che sì... Era la scelta migliore.  
"Ci vediamo da Bobby, allora."  
"-Aye.-"

Il resto del pomeriggio Tig lo trascorse al telefono con Nero, a discutere i dettagli per l’ultimo saluto a Jax; sentì il Messicano ancora molto scosso, la voce lugubre che non gli si addiceva, le troppe pause commosse nei suoi discorsi. Un po' gli spiaceva.  
Nero era la persona meno losca in quel giro di anime losche, ed aveva avuto la sfortuna di imbattersi nella famiglia Teller, fatta di persone complicate e corrose dalle troppe violenze e dal veleno dei segreti. Ogni tanto gli arrivavano i gridolini di Abel in sottofondo e pensò a Wendy, distrutta, a fingere allegria coi bambini.  
I bambini...  
Che situazione del cazzo! Che vita del cazzo!

 _Cristo Santo, Tig, datti una calmata!_ si disse non appena mise giù la chiamata, poi andò a cercare Happy.

"Ehi, raduna gli altri. Andiamo su da Bobby, tra un paio d’ore voglio essere in strada, d’accordo?"  
L’altro annuì. Tig gli batté una pacca sul petto.  
"Ok... Ok, a dopo, fratello."  
Quando fermò la sua Dyna, nera come il mantello del Reaper, la sua topaia non gli era mai sembrata tanto confortevole.

Ogni volta che i SAMCRO salivano alla baita, c’era sempre qualcosa che disturbava le loro già tormentate vite: "andare alla baita" significava quasi sempre ‘non rompete le palle per un po' ‘ oppure ‘questa merda è troppo per essere gestita quaggiù’.  
E di solito le cose finivano sempre per complicarsi.

Tig osservò gli altri scendere dalle moto, sfilarsi i caschi, parlare a voce alta e poi sparire tutti insieme dietro la casa. Smontò anche lui, appese il casco al manubrio e aprì la felpa nera sul gilet di pelle. Pine Grove aveva visto passare decine di Sons fino a quella, piuttosto malridotta, generazione, ma rimaneva sempre un bel posto... solitario, austero. Un ranger del vecchio West sarebbe potuto uscire sul portico e Tig non ne sarebbe stato affatto sorpreso.

Udì Happy chiedere a Quinn di aiutarlo a portare dentro una bracciata di legna, e a Rat e T.O. di entrare, ma "con la pistola carica, meglio non avere sorprese."  
Tig ridacchiò: buon, vecchio, psicopatico Happy...

Poi anche lui oltrepassò il retro della costruzione per fermarsi ai piedi di un grosso pino rugoso, vecchio come le pietre della baita. Ai piedi del tronco c’era una bottiglia di Jack piena a metà appoggiata sulla terra scura. Si sedette sui talloni e batté lievemente un guanto nero su quel terreno mezzo smosso.

"Se pensavi di esserti liberato di noi nascondendoti sotto due metri di terra, beh... Ti assicuro che hai pensato la cazzata più grossa della tua vita." mormorò.

Stavano dando l’addio al loro giovane Presidente quando la terra sulla tomba di Bobby non si era ancora asciugata.

"Stapperemo una birra anche per te, stanotte, brutto cazzone." ghignò. Prese la bottiglia e versò qualche goccio di liquore sulla terra, cosa che avevano preso a fare come saluto all’amico.

La morte di Bobby, violenta, gratuita e brutale, era una ferita sanguinante ancora aperta. Jax l’aveva squarciata definitivamente, e le morti non erano ancora finite...  
Morti. Sangue. Morte.

Lui era perfino arrivato a chiedersi se il motivo per cui erano morti come mosche a dicembre non fosse quel teschio ghignante cucito sulla schiena dei gilet, e impresso con l’inchiostro sulla loro pelle. Fosse stata una fichetta delle tette grosse forse le loro vite avrebbero preso un’altra piega...  
Ma quelli erano pensieri idioti da sbronza da vodka del 'vecchio' Tig, e lui li aveva lasciati stare.

Dentro avevano già acceso il camino e sistemato le cose per la lunga nottata di veglia. Ovvero Jack, vodka, birra scura e qualcosa da mangiare: si prospettavano molti ricordi e molte bevute in nome di Jackson Teller.

La baita era una sorta di santuario profano dei SAMCRO... O di registro dei morti, ultimamente. C’era odore di chiuso, di liquori, di legna, di fumo, di polvere da sparo e sangue. Macchie dubbie sul pavimento di assi robuste. C’erano le coperte colorate di Gemma, le medicine del vecchio, i divani di legno scuro e pelle crepata, vecchie foto alle pareti. Quella storica, della quale conosceva ogni centimetro: i First Nine al completo, gilet di jeans e visi giovani di un dolce color nostalgia. Anni in cui lui, nel frattempo, era un bambino che cresceva accumulando traumi e rabbia in una famiglia ben poco amorevole. E poi foto di J.T. da ragazzo, di Gemma coi bambini sorridenti, di Piney senza tubicini nel naso a pesca coi piccoli Jax e Opie. C’era una foto che Tig non ricordava, e che guardò divertito.

Erano lui, Bobby e Chibs abbracciati, sconvolti e sorridenti, tutti con almeno quindici anni in meno sul viso e parecchi traumi in meno nello sguardo. Festeggiavano qualcosa... Forse un compleanno dello Scozzese, e a giudicare delle bottiglie sul tavolo, era in corso una delle loro colossali bevute. Si vedeva Clay, sfocato, sullo sfondo e Gemma con qualcosa in mano... Forse un bicchiere, intenta a ridere con un uomo di spalle... Forse Piney. Bobby con un cespuglio di capelli neri, lui col viso glabro e Chibs con uno straccio attorno alle spalle. Un’occhiata più attenta e quello straccio diventò una vecchia, malconcia bandiera blu e bianca. Ricordò quanto fossero selvaggi i compleanni alla maniera scozzese di Chibs, e ringraziò Dio o chi per lui per esserne sempre uscito vivo...

Alexander Trager si passò una mano tra i lunghi riccioli scuri e si costrinse a dare le spalle a quell’immagine prima che potesse realizzare in pieno che di quei tre ragazzotti uno era là fuori, sottoterra, e gli altri due sopravvissuti, a prezzo altissimo, ad un inferno che li aveva falcidiati uno alla volta.

_Bei vecchi tempi del cazzo..._

Tornò ai ragazzi, pronti ad iniziare... Mancava solo il Presidente, e Tig era ben intenzionato ad aspettare il suo arrivo per cominciare a bere, distruggersi e onorare il nome di Jax.  
Sul tavolo c’era una bottiglia di whisky, probabilmente ancora stappata da Piney, ultima superstite di una tragedia recente. Era chiusa male ma lui ne buttò giù un sorso lo stesso. Sapeva più di alcol che di whisky, ma apprezzò ugualmente: aveva di certo bevuto roba peggiore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto da La_Simo.


	3. Giovedì - Parte 1 - Chibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I primi nodi della faccenda vengono al pettine -

Seconda notte senza prendere sonno: Chibs era esausto ed ogni suo muscolo doleva, la testa gli scoppiava, lo stomaco era rivoltato peggio di un calzino e di sicuro sarebbe morto di cancro molto presto, se avesse continuato a fumare una sigaretta dietro l’altra in quel modo.  
Sempre che non fosse morto per infarto prima.  
Si era accorto ben presto, e amaramente, che la sua proverbiale calma e lucidità, fosse una cosa terribilmente funzionale al leader, a chi stava al comando, sopra di lui. Chibs non era mai stato leader di nulla, era sempre stato la spalla solida su cui appoggiarsi, l’uomo fidato e sincero o addirittura un gregario.  
Il peso di quelle morti e di quella toppa lo stavano schiacciando e lo capì da come brillavano, alla luce della luna, gli occhi di Tig, seduto accanto a lui con la bottiglia mezza vuota tra le mani, sulla veranda nel retro della baita.  
Lo sguardo pietoso e addolorato di Tiggy, descriveva esattamente come doveva apparire il Presidente in quel momento, a tutti loro: la sua immagine doveva essere davvero pietosa, per trovare pietà negli occhi di Alexander Trager.

"Vai a dormire…" sbuffò Chibs, in una nuvola di fumo. Il suo Vice lo guardò simulando oltraggio e sdegno, maneggiando la bottiglia da una parte all’altra.  
"Credevo ti piacesse la mia compagnia. Così mi offendi!" esclamò il moro "Guardati attorno: la luna piena, la natura incontaminata… Il sottoscritto" e si indicò il petto, per poi passarsi una mano tra i riccioli e afferrare il sigaro nel taschino della camicia, mentre Chibs soffocava un grugnito e si appropriava della bottiglia.  
"Io, te e Bobby… Sono sicuro che ci si già stata una vicenda che iniziava in questo modo, ma non sono del tutto sicuro sul finale-"  
"Tiggy, se vuoi succhiarmelo, dovrai farmi bere molto più di quanto non abbia già bevuto".  
"Ed io che volevo essere romantico".

Chibs rise. Sì, rise di cuore: brevemente e sputando un po’ di scotch nel farlo, però riuscì a farsi una breve risata. Avere Tig al suo fianco, in quel momento, era una manna dal cielo, per quanto Tig, fosse essenzialmente… Tig.  
E fosse cambiato. Ma se c’era una persona che riusciva a farlo ridere in qualsiasi situazione possibile e immaginabile, quello era lui.

"Io ti aspetto, fratello… Ma non so gli altri" fece eco il Vice, quando le risate lasciarono nuovamente il posto al silenzio.  
"Puoi sempre calcare un po’ la mano" rispose Chibs, tracannando altre due sorsate. Si voltò verso Tig, porgendogli la bottiglia: il moro lo guardava con quegli occhi brillanti, terribilmente luminosi e il suo classico ghigno.  
"Sì, potrei. Ma non lo farò".  
Lo sguardo duro dello Scozzese si infranse in quelle gemme trasparenti e si scambiarono una lunga occhiata di sfida. Tutto ciò era nuovo, terribilmente nuovo per entrambi, ma allo stesso tempo, l’atmosfera che respiravano era sempre la stessa. Familiare, quasi confidente.  
Fu Chibs ad abbassare per primo lo sguardo e lo fece per scelta: annuì, ben consapevole di cosa Tig volesse comunicargli.  
"Concedimi ancora un giorno, ti chiedo solo questo".

Quell’andirivieni dalla prigione cominciava a dargli sui nervi, per essenzialmente due motivi: il primo non si faceva fatica ad ipotizzarlo, perché quelle immagini raccapriccianti difficilmente si dimenticano e Chibs avrebbe tirato via l’intelaiatura di quelle sozze vetrate, se solo ne avesse avuto la forza, nel mentre quei luridi figli di puttana fracassavano la testa ad Opie.

Il secondo, più localizzato nella linea temporale, era la sagoma della Jarry all’entrata della Medicina Legale: braccia conserte, sguardo nel suo, impeccabile nella sua divisa pluriaccessoriata e senza un capello fuori posto. 

Chibs rallentò il passo per un istante, scrutandola da lontano: si era comportato da stronzo nei suoi confronti? Sì. Se ne era pentito? No. O almeno, non per il momento. Socchiuse le labbra e schioccò la lingua sul palato, in una smorfia scocciata, per poi riprendere il passo: Althea non sapeva un cazzo, di come le cose funzionassero a casa loro. Non poteva saperlo, non aveva il diritto di ficcare il naso nelle loro faccende e Chibs sapeva anche di essersi spinto fin troppo oltre il preventivato. Quanto al suo monito, quella leggerissima – eufemismo – minaccia, era consapevole che sarebbe servito unicamente per tracciare una linea e levarsela di torno in quel dannatissimo momento difficile. Quello di cui non era consapevole, però, era che per quanto quelle ore fossero personali per lui e per il Club, lo erano anche per la poliziotta.

Lo Scozzese si fermò ad un paio di metri da lei, braccia lungo i fianchi – la sua posa classica, a cazzo duro contro la vita - ed aria infastidita. Tuttavia, lei non si scompose e gli piazzò uno sguardo di fuoco direttamente in faccia.   
E poi il silenzio.   
Chibs alzò un ciglio, dopo che una manciata di decine di secondi passarono, scandite unicamente dal ticchettio dell’orologio da parete e decise semplicemente di proseguire la sua strada, ma quando la Jarry si parò davanti alla porta che conduceva agli uffici, non riuscì a trattenere un moto di stizza.  
Cristo Santissimo. No. Non aveva le forze per riprendere quel teatrino patetico, di discutere, parlare o anche solo avere uno scambio minimamente civile con lei. Non era il momento, non era dell’umore adatto, aveva delle cose da fare e pochissimo tempo per fare collimare il tutto.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” La domanda uscì secca, ma con un accenno di esasperazione nella voce che sfuggì al suo controllo. 

Althea rigirò tra le mani il fascicolo di documenti che fino a poco prima teneva sottobraccio, appoggiando le spalle alle porte. Si bagnò le labbra un paio di volte, schiarendosi poi la voce.

“Quando due giorni fa sono venuta al vostro… Club” apostrofò, un cenno vago con la mano, descrivendo il RW come tale “Sapevi che Ortiz era stato assassinato il giorno prima?”

Nessuna premessa. Nessun saluto. Meglio così, pensò Chibs, ma si trovò un attimo spiazzato da quella domanda così diretta, soprattutto relativa a Juice, e cercò di anticipare il filo del discorso scrutandola attentamente in viso, prima di risponderle.

“E’ un interrogatorio? In corridoio?” commentò.

“Rispondi alla mia domanda”. Chibs strinse le labbra innanzi a quella fermezza.  
  
“No”. 

La Jarry rise in maniera sprezzante, scuotendo la testa. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per un attimo sui muri scrostati e scoloriti di quella prigione malandata, per poi tornare ad affrontarlo, in un modo terribilmente diretto.

“Non prendermi per il culo, Filip”.

Lo Scozzese alzò gli occhi al cielo, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e cominciando a camminare in quel metro quadrato disponibile, mordendosi la dannata lingua, perché era ad un passo da mandarla davvero al diavolo e ne aveva pieni i coglioni di tutta quella storia.

“Che cosa diavolo vuoi, Althea?” si rigirò di scatto, sguardo granitico e tono misurato. Si disse di riprovare la tattica di due giorni prima – minimo sforzo, massimo risultato e cliché a palate. “Sono nella merda fino al collo. Ho un cazzo di cadavere che mi aspetta oltre quella dannata porta e un altro da seppellire domani”.

“Quindi è così che funziona? Li ammazzate, ma fate la cortesia di occuparvi di loro dopo?” domandò, avanzando di un passo verso di lui e le mani di Chibs tremarono. 

Confusione. Indignazione.   
Probabilmente era la mancanza di sonno, probabilmente era tutto il dolore di quelle interminabili giornate, probabilmente era che non ne aveva proprio per il cazzo di continuare quella manfrina, ma dovette lottare con sé stesso per non mollarle uno schiaffo. 

“Non credo che tu voglia continuare questo discorso”.  
“Sai cosa? L’omicidio di Tara era il mio caso. Sono stata assegnata dalla Patterson in quella vostra merdosa città per trovare i colpevoli di quell’omicidio. E più scavavo, più veniva fuori della gran merda. Ora…” e gli mollò una manata al petto “Due dannate persone sapevano dell’omicidio di Tara Knowles. Due! Juan Carlos Ortiz e Gemma Teller” descrisse nell’aria, tracciando due punti invisibili con pollice e indice.   
“Persone che, guarda caso, sono morte nel giro di ventiquattro, dannatissime, ore dal momento in cui l’alibi di Dunn era stato confermato!”

Chibs espirò profondamente dal naso e decise di sedersi sulle poltrone accanto all’entrata: non ne sarebbe uscito da quel discorso, se non con la forza. E siccome non sarebbe stato saggio farsi arrestare – ed era chiaro che Althea lo stesse provocando – decise di affrontare quella discussione. 

Erano morte tante persone. Il bollettino di guerra, dalla morte di Tara, era stato assurdo e le morti, in quelle ultime giornate, erano un numero veramente alto, condensato in poche ore. Comprendeva la rabbia della poliziotta, comprendeva l’astio. Era consapevole che sia la Jarry che la Patterson – tutti, Cristo Santo! – immaginassero che dietro la morte di Gemma ci fosse stata la mano di Jax e che Unser, con tutta probabilità, avesse cercato di fermarlo e ne fosse uscito come danno collaterale. Ma sentiva che gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa.

“Sei convinta che il Club abbia ucciso Juice per farlo tacere?” domandò, mentre Althea passeggiava ora innanzi a lui, le braccia nuovamente conserte e il fascicolo sotto l’ascella. Il ghigno di disprezzo sul suo viso – di nuovo – aggiunse un’ulteriore tacca al nervosismo.

“No, davvero, mi stai prendendo per il culo?!”

“Cristo Santo, Jarry-!” esclamò, ma la donna non gli permise di proseguire.

“Quando sono venuta a Stockton, l’altro giorno, avevo appena emesso un mandato di cattura per Gemma Teller. Sai… Visto come funziona con voi, volevo farvi la cortesia di evitare che qualcun altro si facesse male. Ma non ero venuta unicamente per questo motivo” spiegò, aprendo il fascicolo e voltando un paio di pagine. Quando si fermò – il raccoglitore aperto tra le sue mani – riportò lo sguardo nel suo.

“Dovevo capire delle cose e, dal momento in cui mi hai sfornato i tuoi accurati consigli direttamente in faccia, mi è parso tutto così ovvio da non riuscire ad evitare di darmi della stupida. Sapevo che Ortiz era stato ucciso poche ore prima, volevo unicamente la tua conferma”.

In quel preciso istante, nell’udire quelle parole, il mondo intorno a Chibs smise nuovamente di girare: tutto si fermò, tutto si congelò. La sua coscienza bussò con violenza alle sue tempie, ma cercò di rendersi sordo a quella consapevolezza che, dal giorno precedente, cominciava a farsi strada nel suo cervello. 

La verità. La verità che Chibs non sapeva e che man mano stava prendendo forma, era labile e soggetta ad ogni distorsione di sorta: troppe bocche, troppe pedine, troppi trascorsi, troppe supposizioni… Troppe cose dette o non dette, troppi fatti dati per scontati. Alcuni dimenticati, altri lasciati in sospeso.

Troppa Charming.

Chibs era attonito, di fronte a quella rivelazione. Althea sapeva che Juice era morto, quando era venuta a parlargli al RW, pochi istanti prima che il Club votasse il Mayhem contro Jax e non ne aveva fatto menzione. Questa era la prima verità contro la quale la coscienza di Chibs si trovò a combattere.

Quando la realtà cominciò di nuovo a scorrere nella sua personale percezione dello spazio e del tempo, il colpo di frusta fu così violento da trovarsi con le mani serrate attorno ad entrambe le braccia di Althea e l’espressione furibonda di lei come suo unico sfondo.

“Perché cazzo non me l’hai detto?! Perché-“

Chibs venne spinto via e si ritrovò a cascare nuovamente sulla poltrona ove prima era seduto. Una manciata di foto lo sommerse come pioggia, ma non gli diede peso, accigliato com’era dalla confusione e della reazione della poliziotta. Un paio di guardie si voltarono nella loro direzione, ma la donna fece segno con la mano di non preoccuparsi. Lo Scozzese, distolto lo sguardo dagli uomini in fondo al corridoio, lo riportò sulla figura della donna, che gli parò innanzi la foto del cadavere di Unser.

“Vuoi che giochi secondo le vostre regole? Molto bene!” alzò la voce, lei “Perché se per voi era una questione personale, ora lo è anche per me!”

Non era da Chibs permettere a qualcuno – qualsiasi persona – di parlargli o trattarlo in quel modo. Le uniche persone che l’avessero mai messo alle strette, senza che lui potesse permettersi di fiatare, erano appartenute ad una realtà ora più lontana, dalla quale aveva tentato di sottrarsi man mano, un passo alla volta, sperando di poter rivedere ogni giorno la luce di una nuova alba.

Ma quando i suoi occhi, infastiditi dalla vista del corpo senza vita di Unser in formato A4, si abbassarono e caddero su ciò che lo circondava, un moto di nausea lo investì in una maniera tale, che ci volle tutto il suo controllo per non vomitarle l’esigua colazione di quel giorno, direttamente sulle scarpe.

Si ritrovò circondato, sostanzialmente, dalle foto di Tara. Dettagliate. Troppo dettagliate, e, Cristo Santissimo, a Chibs il cuore quasi gli si fermò nel vedere quella… bambina, perché fondamentalmente Tara lo era. Una bambina innocente, colpevole semmai di aver amato troppo, troppo Jackie. E i suoi figli. Colpevole di aver lottato con tutta sé stessa contro qualcosa che non poteva vincere.

“Questo è il mio lavoro.”

La voce della donna si spezzò. Chibs portò gli occhi neri nei suoi, le labbra dischiuse e l’incapacità di proferir alcuna parola. C’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato nel suo non agire, nel suo modo di subire quella valanga di gesti viziati da un rapporto andato oltre il gioco di guardie e ladri, al quale entrambi avevano partecipato. 

Tutta quella situazione era, dannatamente, sbagliata. Dal principio alla fine.   
Althea si ritrasse di qualche passo, cercando di riprendere in mano le redini dei suoi sentimenti. Si passò nervosamente una mano sulla tempia sinistra, portandosi il piccolo ciuffo di capelli scappato dall’acconciatura, all’indietro.

Lo Scozzese scosse la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi, per poi chinarsi in avanti e raccogliere quelle foto, impilandole ordinatamente l’una sull’altra: le immagini scavarono un solco nel suo petto di un’intensità tale, che si sforzò di non metterle a fuoco, ma il dolore c’era e, in tutta franchezza, Chibs sapeva di non meritarselo. Perché non avrebbe mai torto un capello a quella creatura, mai. Perché sapeva cosa volesse dire trovarsi nei panni di Tara e amare i propri figli.

Si alzò e sentì nelle ossa una fatica immane. Non seppe se il peso di quei giorni fosse visibile ai suoi interlocutori, ma dal breve sguardo che la Jarry gli rifilò, capì di non essere esattamente un fiorellino di campo appena colto.   
Allungò il plico di foto.

“La Patterson ha avuto la confessione di Jax sull’omicidio di Tara. Non ho altro da dirti e, nel caso lo avessi, non te lo direi mai” puntualizzò lo Scozzese. La sua voce uscì strascicata, stanca e priva di quella nota intimidatoria di qualche giorno prima.

“L’unica cosa che posso dirti, è che il Club non c’entra né con la morte di Tara, né con la morte di Juice. Libera di crederci, oppure no” continuò, sistemandosi i capelli all’indietro e voltandosi ad osservare l’orologio da parete.

“Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho sempre un cadavere che mi aspetta oltre quella, dannata, porta” indicò con il dito, mentre la Jarry estraeva dal fascicolo una manciata di fogli e li premeva al suo petto, con forza. Althea era una donna dal temperamento audace, ma era sempre stata incline a giocare secondo le regole che le erano state dettate quando era stata impiantata nel sottobosco di Charming e degli affari che gravitavano attorno al Club.

Quella rabbia, quel volto tirato, quel risentimento, erano cose nuove per lui e, se poteva capire il suo punto di vista, non capiva affatto quell’intensità.

“Che sono più o meno le parole che Ortiz ci ha rivolto quando, per l’ennesima volta, io ed Unser gli abbiamo offerto protezione in cambio dei responsabili della morte della dottoressa Knowles, dopo il suo colloquio con Teller poco prima. Motivando il tutto con il fatto che ormai fosse troppo tardi, sia per lui che per noi”.

Quando la mano della Jarry si staccò dai fogli premuti sul suo petto, Chibs istintivamente portò la sua per evitare che cadessero a terra. 

“Com’è che ha detto? Ah. Non ho nessuna chance, neanche voi ce l’avete. Vi siete ficcati la testa nel culo ed ora non vedete ciò che vi sta davanti. Non importa più, Sceriffo. Sono finito, è troppo tardi. Per tutti noi” citò le parole di Juice, a mezza voce, aggiungendo “Se vuoi posso farti recapitare la registrazione”.

La donna sorrise amaramente, sostenendo il suo sguardo interrogativo, per poi invitarlo ad esaminare quello che aveva tra le mani.

E lì, Chibs, ricacciò nuovamente indietro la sua coscienza, il suo istinto… Quella voce che urlava, ma che lui, con freddezza, metteva a tacere con tutte le sue forze. Abbassò lo sguardo sul plico di fogli, al quale erano pinzate con un paio di graffette le foto del corpo esanime di Juice in un lago di sangue. Erano state fotocopiate ed allegate al referto autoptico e, sebbene fossero in bianco e nero, il rosso di quel sangue sgorgava dalla sua coscienza come era sgorgato dal corpo del Portoricano. 

Polvere e macerie.

Il mondo gli stava inviando un tale fracasso che se avesse potuto strapparsi i timpani con le proprie dita, lo avrebbe fatto. Il respiro gli morì in gola e alzò gli occhi al cielo, per portar la vista più lontano possibile da quelle immagini e per impedire alle lacrime di sgorgare inesorabilmente.

“Sai, Filip…” proseguì la poliziotta “Io non so come funzioni il Club e, in tutta franchezza, non lo voglio sapere” sottolineò con astio e disprezzo. “Quello che so è che quella” e indicò la foto “Non è giustizia. Per nessuno. E se è così che trattate la vostra famiglia, a prescindere da cosa cazzo abbia combinato quel povero stronzo di Ortiz, spero che finiate all’inferno tutti quanti nel più breve tempo possibile” proseguì Althea, chiudendo il raccoglitore e sputandogli in faccia tutto quello che aveva ammucchiato in quelle frenetiche e assurde ore prive di sonno anche per lei.

Fece per allontanarsi, quando si fermò e si voltò, un’ultima volta: “Ad essere onesti, fossi stata in Ortiz, non mi sarei presa la briga di finire in galera per commettere un omicidio, salvarvi il culo dietro un ostentato silenzio, mandando all’aria un processo più che legittimo e diventare la puttana di mezza Stockton, per un gruppo di persone alle quali, della mia vita, evidentemente non fregava un cazzo”.

[Set my Body Free - The White Buffalo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO_4WpfINk4)

  
La tempistica era sacra e Chibs sapeva di dover chiudere quella questione prima del funerale di Jax. Il motivo non era legato al Club in sé, piuttosto a sé stesso: era una questione di forma e rispetto, malgrado tutto. Il cerchio si doveva chiudere con Jax e, per quanto Chibs non fosse un maniaco del controllo – anzi, era abbastanza famoso per la sua flessibilità e capacità di adattamento – era più che mai determinato a seguire quel sentiero che si era materializzato nella sua mente da quando si era ricomposto, là a Stockton, anche se ciò avrebbe portato a calcare la mano o a riscuotere favori tutti assieme.  
Quindi, nelle ventiquattro ore, tutte le telefonate erano state fatte e i toni erano cambiati a seconda dell’interlocutore: ora restava soltanto da verificare se tutti i tasselli di quel puzzle sarebbero riusciti ad incastrarsi tra loro, come preventivato.  
E dal volto tirato e costernato di Skeeter, pareva proprio di sì. 

Chibs parcheggiò la moto poco lontano dall’ingresso del forno crematorio, ove il proprietario e amico del Club lo accolse, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Non mi avevi detto che si trattasse di Juice…" commentò, passandosi la mano sul viso – gli occhi lucidi e pieni di interrogativi.  
Chibs schiuse le labbra, sfilandosi gli occhiali e appendendoli alla giacca semi-abbottonata.  
Esalò un respiro.  
"E’ complicato".  
"Mi dispiace".  
Frase di circostanza, può darsi, ma il dispiacere sul volto dell’uomo, complice del loro passato, pareva genuino.  
"Aye…" mormorò, voltandosi verso la vastità del cimitero di Charming. "Dispiace anche a me".  
Quelle parole gli uscirono strozzate, ruvide, pesanti e parevano così sbagliate, scambiate con un conoscente e non con un fratello.  
Skeeter gli sfiorò il gomito, esortandolo ad entrare, ma lo Scozzese rifiutò.  
"Non vuoi vederlo?"  
"... No".  
Un sussurro, quasi interamente coperto dal vento del tardo pomeriggio, che spazzava il solito cielo sereno della Califonia, mentre il sole dipingeva i primi toni aranciati.   
Non l’avrebbe rivisto. Sebbene l’ultimo scambio di sguardi fosse una memoria dolorosa e irrimediabilmente incancellabile, la preferiva all’immagine di Juice dentro ad una barra di legno scadente.  
"Ci impiegherò al massimo tre ore" concluse il becchino, prima di lasciare Chibs sui gradini dell’ingresso e mettersi al lavoro.

  
Juice non aveva lottato. Il rapporto autoptico parlava chiaro: ferite multiple da arma da taglio, nella fattispecie un bisturi – fatale una di quelle alla giugulare destra. Nessun segno di colluttazione riconducibile agli istanti prima della morte.  
Juice non si era difeso.  
Chibs si passò le mani sul volto, a stropicciarsi le guance e arruffarsi il ciuffo di capelli che era caduto sui suoi occhi: gli mancavano dei tasselli, qualcosa non tornava. Più ci pensava, più da quel puzzle appena ricomposto, saltavano fuori altre tessere appartenenti ad un altro rompicapo.  
Aveva letto e riletto la relazione del Medico Legale ed era giunto alla conclusione che, a meno che non fosse stata falsificata per motivi a lui ignoti – Juice avesse accettato quella sentenza senza battere ciglio. Il che la diceva lunga sul suo stato mentale e su quanto Chibs avesse ignorato fino a quel momento.  
Nessuno sapeva di Gemma fino a che Jax non aveva avuto il colloquio proprio con lui, nessuno poteva sapere che Juice si portasse quel peso di quell’errore, imperdonabile, incomprensibile, a cui era seguita una strage in piena regola.  
Ma era davvero così? Nessuno avrebbe davvero potuto arrivarci? Vedere, in Juice, una motivo diverso in quella fuga?

Per il resto… Ah, il resto se lo sarebbe volentieri risparmiato. Il resto dei dettagli, annotati a parte, sotto la voce delle ferite riscontrate sul corpo di Juice ma non riconducibili alla causa di morte. Una voce nel suo cervello, però, lo obbligò a leggere e rileggere quelle righe: livido dopo livido, ferita dopo ferita.   
Non che ci si potesse aspettare diversamente, protezione della AB o meno… E il fatto che Juicy fosse bello come il sole della California, non giocava di sicuro a suo favore.   
Si sentì una persona infima. Quella voce gli teneva incollato il capo su quei dannati fogli, su quelle dannate righe dal lessico medico, sintetiche ma tremendamente precise. E si chiese come avesse potuto permettere una cosa del genere: Juice aveva tradito, era assodato. Ma Chibs non era il tipo di persona da sposare le basi di un piano del genere: non lo aveva fatto per quel figlio di puttana di Jimmy, che gli aveva rovinato la vita e la faccia, portato via la moglie, traumatizzato la figlia.   
Figuriamoci per Juice. 

_Cristo Santo, Juice…_

Quelle righe continuavano a dare prepotentemente ragione alla Jarry. E se la visione di quelle foto raccapriccianti di Juice steso in un lago di sangue, gli spaccavano il cuore, l’idea che fosse stato violento ripetutamente e brutalmente in quel breve lasso di tempo passato a Stockton, lo facevano vergognare di sé stesso. 

_Cosa cazzo ti aspettavi, Filip?!_ Urlò la sua coscienza.   
_Che facesse un’allegra gita nella tana dei lupi per riguadagnarsi la toppa? Che la Fratellanza lo usasse come esca, ma che gli evitasse uno stupro ogni qual volta avesse bisogno di lasciare la cella? O che non lo considerassero un dono caduto dal cielo?_

Chibs serrò i denti tanto da farsi male: il peso di quei pensieri, di quell’incontro alla tavola calda, poi al porto e poi ancora sulla statale, stava diventando insostenibile.  
Si alzò di scatto, imprecando pesantemente in gaelico, non accorgendosi minimamente di Skeeter alle sue spalle. Sentiva il bisogno di ripartire a tutta velocità, di riprendere il controllo, di non pensare. Non pensare all’ormai immutabilità delle scelte che aveva preso, che era stato costretto a prendere, alle conseguenze di quelle scelte.  
Quando si voltò, capì di avere uno sguardo talmente torvo e fuori da ogni grazia divina, perché Skeeter era pallido come un cencio e stava indietreggiando di parecchi passi.  
Chibs fece per scusarsi, quando i suoi occhi si posarono sull’oggetto che il becchino stringeva tra le mani e quella sua facciata non andò in frantumi, solamente perché – di nuovo – quello non era né il luogo, né la persona adatta.  
Non ancora. Non era ancora il momento.

"Gli altri Sons?"  
"Non verranno".  
All’ennesima risposta telegrafica dello Scozzese, il becchino gettò la spugna e non osò chiedere altro. Porse delicatamente l’urna tra le mani di Chibs, il quale l’accolse come se dovesse reggere un neonato, portandosela istintivamente al petto.

Cristo Santo, faceva un male cane.   
Ma no, non sarebbe stato meglio alla vista del suo corpo esanime, di quel viso dai lineamenti inconfondibili, a lui così cari, in quello stato. Il freddo del metallo era una cosa accettabile, quello delle sue guance, no. E lasciando il cimitero, Chibs pregò seriamente l’Altissimo perché la resa di quell’anima meravigliosa e tormentata, fosse avvenuta davvero con la serenità perennemente immortalata sul suo volto.


	4. Giovedì - Parte 1 - Tig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Qualcuno dovrà pur vegliare sul Prez, no? -

"Vai a dormire."

In piena notte, in un silenzio rotto dai gufi e dal vento tra i pini, Chibs era finalmente seduto fuori, dove sul retro, alcune rozze panche erano state ricavate sfruttando i pali di rinforzo esterni e qualche asse. Qualcuno ridacchiò al buio, muovendosi sulla panca: ogni tanto la luce della luna si rifletteva sui grossi anelli d’argento e nelle fibbie pesanti dei bracciali di pelle nera. Una gigantesca ombra scura dagli occhi tremendamente trasparenti, con ancora quella scintilla di follia che aveva fatto di Alexander Trager, semplicemente Tig.

"Credevo ti piacesse la mia compagnia... Così mi offendi." rese la sua voce suadente di proposito per godere dell’espressione perplessa dello Scozzese.  
Era ormai un po' che erano andati a sedersi fuori, uno alla volta. Senza dirsi nemmeno nulla, come attirati ognuno dell’anima agitata dell’altro.  
Chibs e Tig. Filip e Alex. Razionalità e puro istinto.

Era stata una nottata di proporzioni epiche; dentro, l’aria era stata sostituita da banchi di fumo, il pavimento coperto di bottiglie vuote e uomini buttati a caso, malamente addormentati dall’alcol ingerito. Solo Happy e Quinn resistevano e ora borbottavano grugniti sbiascicati da orsi ubriachi, in attesa di scoprire chi sarebbe rimasto in piedi per ultimo. Tig aveva scommesso su Happy, ma non seppe mai se avesse vinto o meno, dato che anche quei versi si affievolirono alla svelta...  
Non seppe mai nemmeno come avesse fatto a reggere quella giornata, e soprattutto quella notte, senza stramazzare a terra, vomitando l’anima prima di morire. Ma ci era riuscito anche stavolta, ed ora eccolo lì, col suo amico di sempre... Lo Scozzese taciturno che prendeva le parole ad accettate, e festeggiava i compleanni con la bandiera di S.Andrea sulle spalle. In confronto con l’uomo dal viso magro e tirato, con lo sguardo cupo e pieno di angoscia che era divenuto, il giovanotto paffuto e alticcio di quella foto sembrava quasi uno sconosciuto. Si augurò che non l’avesse vista.

"Guardati attorno: la luna piena, la natura incontaminata... Il sottoscritto..." gli offrì uno dei suoi rari sorrisi aperti, divertendosi nel sentire Chibs soffocare una risata in un sorso d'alcol. Rise ancora, poi si accese un sigaro, stendendo le lunghe gambe davanti a sé.   
"Io, te, e Bobby. Sono sicuro che ci sia stata una vicenda che iniziava in questo modo, ma non sono del tutto sicuro sul finale."  
"Tiggy, se vuoi succhiarmelo, dovrai farmi bere molto più di quanto non abbia già bevuto!"  
Lui si finse indignato: scosse i riccioli neri e arricciò il naso.  
"Ed io che volevo essere romantico..."

Finalmente lo sentì ridere apertamente. Dopo giorni duri come la pietra. Dopo responsabilità che avrebbero piegato spalle più forti delle sue. Per un attimo si sentì più leggero.  
Rise insieme all’amico, aspirando una lunga boccata di fumo. Era sempre stata questa, la loro amicizia. Chibs che era la voce della razionalità, e lui che non poteva evitare di portare la scintilla del suo caos... Che fosse con una battuta sboccata o con uno dei suoi folli colpi di testa che avevano più volte messo il Club a rischio. E che lui, comunque, aveva abbondantemente pagato.  
Risero insieme, due anime ferite, ognuna a far fronte a quel momento tremendo alla propria maniera. Tig aveva però capito che non era ancora arrivato il tempo di fare i conti con le proprie emozioni: Chibs era in un mare di merda e aveva bisogno di lui. Aveva bisogno che per un attimo lui prendesse il comando di quel gruppo che aveva perso i punti di riferimento. E Tig lo aveva fatto, senza dire nulla, abituato a fare ciò che gli si chiedeva... Ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto da solo.   
E che gli altri avrebbero cominciato presto a fare domande.

 _Oh, non appena si accorgeranno di avere ancora un cervello, domattina..._ aveva concluso: da dentro ora proveniva solo silenzio e un rumoroso russare. Come al solito, l’alcol era stato l’unico vincitore...  
Ispirò l’aria pungente della notte che sapeva di terra umida.  
"Io ti aspetto, fratello. Ma non so gli altri." disse infine con voce seria, ma morbida.   
Vide Chibs bere due sorsi, asciugarsi le labbra con il palmo per poi ripassargli la bottiglia, annuendo lentamente.   
"Puoi sempre calcare un po' la mano." gli rispose voltandosi a guardarlo con quegli occhi da gufo che bucavano il buio. Tig ricambiò il suo sguardo senza paura: vide l’amico molto stanco, distrutto e provò una pena infinita. Ma non poteva permettersi di mollare.   
"Sì, potrei. Ma non lo farò." ghignò, mentre con lo sguardo cercava di gridargli qualcos’altro. 

_Io non ci riesco da solo, fratello... Non per molto... Ci vedrai crollare come fottuti birilli del cazzo..._  
Lo Scozzese aggrottò quelle sue sopracciglia sottili che schizzarono verso l’alto come frecce. Poi abbassò la testa, pensieroso.  
"Concedimi ancora un giorno. Ti chiedo solo questo."  
Tig sospirò, annuendo in silenzio, poi spense il sigaro affogandolo nel terriccio dei vasi di Gemma. Si alzò battendo un paio di manate affettuose sulla spalla di Chibs, un gigante nero che camminava un po' incerto... Vuoi per l’enorme stanchezza, vuoi per la vodka. E la birra. E il whisky. 

Rientrò, e per poco non inciampò in Montez, crollato di traverso, tra la poltrona e le sedie.  
"Cristo... Dannati barbari del cazzo!"  
L’odore nella stanza era assai discutibile, il fumo si stava diradando, il camino quasi spento, e lui poté finalmente guardarsi intorno per cercare un posto, tra quello sfacelo, dove poter morire in santa pace. Almeno fino a mezzogiorno.   
Continuò ad inciampare in bottiglie vuote e gambe di qualcuno finché mise a fuoco Quinn sul divano, steso da una quantità di alcol da elefante: lo afferrò e lo tirò giù di malagrazia.   
Quinn grugnì pericolosamente, ma non si svegliò.   
"Lo so, lo so, fratello... Anche io ti voglio bene, ma non dormo da quasi tre fottutissimi giorni di merda, per cui per me puoi andare anche a sfondare Chiappesecche... Questo divano me lo sono guadagnato... Ah, Cristosanto..." si stese e il suo corpo urlò di dolore "... E ora andatevene tutti quanti all’inferno... Al primo che mi sveglia, gli ficco una delle sue orecchie in bocca!" e piombò in un sonno di pietra che sapeva di vodka, amarezza e odore di benzina.

  
  
Un picchio. Un dannato picchio che forava una quercia. E un martello pneumatico ad aprire il più grosso squarcio per la strada.  
_Calma…_  
Prima un occhio. Poi l’altro...  
Il tentativo patetico della sua coscienza di riportarlo alla vita. La realtà emerse un’immagine sfocata alla volta: pareti di legno, un ammasso di fotografie a ballarci sopra... Cose, tavolo... Voci...  
Si ricordò di avere delle gambe. Si accorse di avere un corpo.   
Che faceva male da morire. Poteva muoversi?

  
_Cristosantissimo..._  
Il picchio continuava a battere furiosamente, il martello pneumatico a ruggire. Aprì gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso. Poi lasciò cadere una gamba finché incontrò il pavimento.   
Era solido. Molto bene.   
Si alzò a sedere: con una smorfia di dolore si accorse che il picchio batteva sulla sua, di tempia, e il martello mirava a spaccargli la testa.  
_Fantastico..._

L’aria sapeva di caffè così decise che poteva tornare alla vita.  
C’era il suo gilet, di traverso su una sedia, e lui lo guardò perplesso perché non ricordava come fosse finito lì. Nottata devastante. Avevano consumato così tanto alcol, ricordato così tante cose e brindato in nome di Jax così tante volte che probabilmente perfino il ragazzo, dovunque egli fosse, se la rideva per quanto erano stati eccessivi.   
_Coglioni…_ si corresse Tig versandosi una tazza di caffè. Questo pensiero gli fece ricordare l’indomani ma lui scrollò la testa folta di riccioli spettinati.

 _Non adesso... Non sono nemmeno al mondo, Cristosanto... Non adesso..._  
Il caffè non era male, ma gli mancavano le ciambelle che ogni tanto Gemma faceva trovare loro al bancone del bar all’officina...  
“Buongiorno.”  
La sagoma gigantesca di Quinn oscurò la luce del sole sulla soglia e scacciò pensieri indesiderati. Gli rispose con un cenno del mento, mentre l’uomo si versava dell’altro caffè.   
"Dormito bene?" domandò Tig con aria innocente.   
Poteva evitare? Sì. Poteva resistere? No.  
"Fottutamente bene. È un bel posto quassù. Tu? Stai bene?"  
Tig sorrise divertito, poi annuì di scatto.  
"Fottutamente, fratello... Fottutamente."  
"Happy voleva parlarti, ma poi ha accompagnato Rat giù a comprare qualcosa per pranzo. Sembrava preoccupato."  
Tig tornò a pensare da VP.  
"Happy sembra preoccupato anche col naso tra un paio di tette. Non -...ci parlerò io appena posso, d’accordo?"   
Voleva andare a buttarsi una secchiata di acqua gelida in faccia per ricomporsi, e per togliersi di torno quel mal di testa del cazzo, ma Quinn lo richiamò.   
"Sta andando tutto bene? A parte... A parte domani, insomma..."

 _A parte tutto quanto, vorrai dire…_ pensò, ma non lo disse.  
"Ci rimetteremo in sesto, fratello. Con un po’ di tempo, ma torneremo ad andare alla grande."  
Si sentiva un perfetto idiota ogni volta che doveva aprire bocca e provare a dare sicurezza agli altri. Non era Jax, non era Bobby, non era Chibs. Era soltanto Tiggy, e dopo aver passato una vita ad eseguire ordini, a spargere sangue e tacere, ad assumersi colpe e pagare... Ora si sentiva come se dovesse abituarsi ad una nuova moto della quale non conosceva i comandi.   
_Sono troppo vecchio per questa merda..._ pensò guardandosi allo specchio, prima di buttarsi sotto il getto freddo del rubinetto, nel bagno luminoso del corridoio.

  
_SONO A STOCKTON. NON PREOCCUPARTI. CHIUDO QUESTA STORIA IN GIORNATA._   
Tig fissò il suo sguardo sul messaggio comparso sul cellulare mentre pranzava con gli altri.

 _Porcaputtana, Chibs. Almeno quando scrivi, metticele un paio di parole in più!_ pensò costernato, chiudendo seccamente il coperchio. Di colpo, le chiacchiere sempre un po' sguaiate degli altri passarono in sottofondo, mentre lui iniziava a pensare.  
A parte quando Rat provò a pescare delle patatine dal cartoccio accanto, e lui lo scacciò con una manata e un’occhiataccia.  
Fu un pranzo tutto sommato piacevole, molto probabilmente perché nessuno di loro immaginava la tempesta che erano i pensieri del loro VP in quel momento.   
Tutti fuorché uno.  
Si sentì di colpo addosso lo sguardo intenso di Happy.   
Aveva ragione... Cazzo, se aveva ragione. Jax Teller era morto da due giorni, il Club era diventato un pugno di uomini disorientati e il loro Presidente si era fatto vedere sì e no un paio d’ore la notte prima. E non aveva dato alcuna spiegazione.

  
Tig si attaccò alla bottiglia di birra fresca, mentre nella sua testa gli risuonava quel _NON PREOCCUPARTI_ di Chibs che invece gli aveva spalancato scenari inquietanti. Gli ultimi giorni, se non le ultime settimane, erano stati incubi infernali e Tig ne era rimasto inconsciamente terrorizzato, traumatizzato da quella montagna di dannati segreti che si erano abbattuti su ognuno di loro ferendoli, mettendoli in ginocchio... Uccidendoli uno dopo l’altro.   
_Basta segreti!_  
"Cosa ti ha detto?" solita voce familiare da sigarette e whisky... Troppo di entrambi.  
Happy gli si era seduto accanto intanto che gli altri finivano di mangiare.   
"Che oggi sarà finita, fratello. Solo questo. Chibs ha bisogno di questa giornata e noi gliela concederemo. Senza discutere. È questo che gli serve. Una giornata e la nostra pazienza."  
Non sapeva cosa altro dire, e sperò che Happy se la facesse bastare.  
Happy fece ballare lo stuzzicadenti che teneva tra le labbra; i suoi occhi erano onice nero, duro e impenetrabile, e scrutavano il VP senza pietà. 

"Tig... Non possiamo andare oltre, i ragazzi sono già abbastanza giù di morale..."  
Ma Tig non era esattamente il tipo a cui bastava un’occhiata per intimorirsi, per cui resse gli occhi scuri e indagatori del Sergente alle Armi. Contrasse le labbra in una smorfia.   
"Se ne sta occupando, Happy. I SAMCRO hanno più di un morto da seppellire, e ognuno con una storia diversa." abbassò la voce rigirandosi la bottiglietta tra le grandi mani: gli anelli tintinnavano contro il vetro "E quella di Juice è un casino di quelli che non ti immagini. E che ha colpito Chibs come un destro sui denti. Diamogli oggi per sanguinare. E sputare qualche dente, se serve."  
Si alzò senza aspettare che l’altro potesse replicare... Di scatto, la schiena dritta come un soldato. Si sistemò i capelli con una manata veloce.  
"A Chibs penso io, fratello. Tu tienili buoni. Senza ucciderli, se ci riesci..."  
Diede all’uomo un paio di pacche affettuose sulla spalla, poi si avviò alla porta. Si voltò appena e indicò il pavimento.  
"E date una ripulita a questo posto, non è un cazzo di porcile!"  
Poi uscì, a farsi scaldare dal sole del primo pomeriggio, incamminandosi lentamente verso la Dyna e verso una giornata difficile che lo aspettava, densa di incognite e fantasmi del passato.

[Old Devils - William Elliott Whitmore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-AXat2J-tQ)

Il rombo della Dyna che si divorava la strada era l’unico suono in grado di calmare l’animo sempre inquieto di Tig. Il rombo della Dyna e l’odore pungente delle gomme che sfregavano sull’asfalto. Non aveva impiegato molto a indovinare la sua tappa, almeno al momento.   
Juice era morto in carcere, e il ragazzo, senza famiglia, senza niente e nessuno, doveva aver lasciato il nome e il numero dello Scozzese alla voce ' _Poveri stronzi che, in caso, dovranno raccattare il mio cadavere_ ' nei documenti legali all’entrata. O qualcosa del genere. 

Era certo che Chibs, legato al giovane Portoricano da un forte legame di amicizia fraterno, non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai lasciato seppellire nell’orrendo cimitero della prigione di Stockton, fatto di lapidi grigie tutte uguali e filo spinato al posto di un po' di pietà. Ancor di più sapendo che era lì che avevano messo Clay, l’uomo che sfruttando la patch di Presidente, si era arricchito al costo delle vite di tutti loro... Anche di chi era fisicamente sopravvissuto a quello che sembrava essere stato un Mayhem che aveva raggiunto tutti. Voto o no.  
Per cui no, nessuno si meritava di dividere la miserabile terra della sepoltura con un figlio di puttana come Clay Morrow. Nemmeno Juice.

Così conoscendo le paranoie cattoliche di Chibs e immaginando le superstizioni portoricane di Juice, gli era rimasto solo un posto dove recarsi. Era contento che ci fosse il sole, quel giorno, era stanco del vento umido e del cielo color pozzanghera di Stockton.  
Il suo mondo gli sfrecciava placido ai fianchi, mentre scendeva a Charming senza troppa fretta: praterie, steccati verniciati di bianco, fienili, alberi, tavole calde, fattorie abitate dai soliti bifolchi col fucile appeso in salotto, accanto alla foto della famiglia sorridente alla messa della domenica.  
Il sole della California era alto e picchiava forte quando Tig arrivò a Charming, ma la attraversò superandola senza fermarsi: il cimitero e il forno crematorio erano fuori dalla cittadina, e lui doveva spingersi ancora più a nord, tagliando per le solitarie campagne da cowboys.   
Imboccò una strada sterrata e malconcia, piena di buche, a malapena visibile tra l’erba seccata da quell’impietosa estate; quando vide delinearsi il vecchio edificio, dapprima rallentò, infine spense il motore lasciando che la Dyna corresse in silenzio ancora per qualche metro prima di fermarsi e parcheggiare lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Smontò, tolse guanti e casco, si diede un’occhiata prudente intorno, poi si accese una sigaretta. 

  
“E adesso aspetta, VP…”  
Si appoggiò ad un vecchio recinto per cavalli che ora serviva a malapena a contenere erba che gli arrivava al ginocchio, un abbeveratoio divorato dagli insetti e una cisterna per l'acqua _lì dai tempi di Kennedy_ , si disse Tig.  
Ma almeno era all’ombra di un paio di alberi e lui poteva starsene a sorvegliare da lontano senza esser visto, e senza che il sole lo incenerisse come le sterpaglie sotto i suoi stivali. C’era un silenzio surreale, interrotto solo dagli uccelli e dal rumore dei camion sulla strada principale.   
Aprì il cellulare per avere un’idea di quanto dovesse aspettare: Tig non aveva mai portato un orologio in vita sua. Detestava il sentirsi scandire il tempo addosso, e la sua vita non era fatta per essere incasellata in orari ordinati come una persona normale che esce di casa per andare al lavoro. Non c’era niente di normale in lui, né nella vita che si era scelto, e quando usciva di casa, le volte che riusciva a rientrare tutto intero, non sapeva se vi sarebbe tornato. Né se e quante persone avrebbe ucciso prima che il sole tramontasse. E nemmeno gli importava saperlo.

  
Il display del telefono gli disse che erano quasi le 5 del pomeriggio. Lo rimise in tasca con una smorfia di disappunto: poteva non significare nulla. Le pratiche per la dismissione di un cadavere da una prigione potevano diventare esasperanti. Lui non aveva la minima idea di come Juice fosse morto, ma aveva vissuto abbastanza per avere, al contrario, la certezza che c’era qualcosa sotto. O qualcuno. E a seconda delle circostanze e di quanto la polizia fosse disposta ad approfondire le indagini, Chibs poteva essere stato trattenuto per chiarire cose, rispondere a domande, confermare ipotesi.  
Cazzate, un mucchio di cazzate...  
Qualcuno, da qualche parte, ascoltò i suoi pensieri perché una mezz’ora più tardi vide del movimento intorno all’edificio del forno crematorio. Smontò dal recinto dove si era seduto, e si avvicinò addentrandosi tra alberi e cespugli: Skeeter aveva appena messo giù una chiamata... Secca, veloce.  
Scommetto che dall’altra parte qualcuno gli ha biascicato frasi a metà senza nemmeno essere sbronzo... si disse Tig, che nel frattempo non si perdeva un passo del proprietario del triste edificio. Lo vide chiudere a chiave la porta, sparire sul retro e poi il rumore di un veicolo messo in moto.  
_Sarà meglio che ti sbrighi a portare qui il tuo culo scozzese, Chibs, o il mio fantasma verrà a tormentare i tuoi peggiori incubi cattolici per avermi fatto morire di cancro!_ Spense l’ennesimo mozzicone sotto la suola. 

  
Si appiattì contro l’albero al suo fianco mentre il van col logo delle pompe funebri imboccava il viale per poi andarsene sollevando nuvole di polvere giallastra.   
Tig uscì dal suo nascondiglio, una mano sul tronco, l’altra col pollice infilato nella cintura, gli occhiali da sole sul naso a nascondere lo sguardo pensoso.  
Batté un pugno sull’albero.

"Che cazzo è successo, Chibs?" ringhiò ora che era solo, arruffandosi le lunghe ciocche ricce "Che cazzo c’è stato a Stockton per averti fatto reagire in questo modo?"  
Tornò alla Dyna: il sole aveva girato, ed ora c’era abbastanza ombra da permettergli di sdraiarcisi sopra. Si tormentò il pizzetto scuro.   
Da qualsiasi parte la vedesse, qualsiasi ragionamento tentasse, l’intera situazione stonava irrimediabilmente. Insomma... Jax, il loro Presidente, quello che Clay chiamava in maniera sprezzante 'il Piccolo Principe', aveva scelto di morire dopo che la tragedia della sua vita era divenuta insostenibile... E lui, Chibs, quello che aveva cercato fino all’ultimo di ridargli una sistemata, preferiva occuparsi di Juice?

Di Juice, che da quando era arrivato nel Club non aveva smesso di fare casino. Se n’era stato buono per un po' a smanettare con il computer per Jax e il Club, poi qualcosa nel suo cervello doveva aver smesso di funzionare perché era sprofondato in una tale merda che nemmeno il più sfacciato dei miracoli avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Ma per quanto ricordasse, Jax non aveva mai chiamato un Tavolo per lui... O almeno, non dopo aver votato l'esecuzione del piano che comprendeva Lin morto e stecchito.

  
_Anche se..._  
Lui di certo non sapeva un cazzo di niente. Per lui Juice era solo il piccolo Portoricano svitato e taciturno che aveva dato del crank a un Dobermann credendo che lo addormentasse, mentre invece era finito su di giri a serrare la sua mascella bavosa sulle sue chiappe.   
Che lo Scozzese lo avesse preso a benvolere era noto, e lui sinceramente ammirava l’amico per tutta la pazienza che ci metteva, ma Filip era fatto così... Un rude bastardo che a modo suo voleva bene a tutti i suoi fratelli e odiava vederli in difficoltà.  
E cercava di aiutarli come poteva... Anche quando tutto l’aiuto che poteva offrire loro era un abbraccio e un bacio sulla tempia. E lui ne sapeva qualcosa. 

Tig era stato assente per tanto tempo, dai SAMCRO. O meglio... Fisicamente era sempre stato lì, a bere, a votare, farsi sparare, a uccidere... Ma con la morte dentro e l’inferno addosso. E Filip era stato l’unico a chiedergli un semplice 'Come stai?' e a dargli conforto.  
Per tanto, troppo tempo, Tig non aveva avuto modo di accorgersi di niente e di nessuno, impegnato com’era a non impazzire dopo la sua tragedia personale, e l’ombra cupa di Pope che voleva la sua testa.  
Nessuno, se non Jax, sapeva cosa fosse successo qualche mese prima, al capannone fuori Stockton, con Pope; e nessuno, se non Jax, sapeva cosa fosse successo qualche settimana più tardi, al porto, con Marks.   
Per cui era certo che ci fosse stato qualcosa, durante il tempo in cui aveva combattuto in silenzio per la sua sanità mentale (... E non era nemmeno sicuro di averla vinta, quella battaglia merdosa...), qualcosa che lui non aveva capito, che non aveva visto, ma che doveva essere stata roba grossa se anche un uomo tutto di un pezzo come Chibs aveva preferito occuparsene in prima persona con tale fervore. E con tanta angoscia. 

Perché sì, forse non aveva mai fatto attenzione a Juice, forse se n’era fregato, forse era troppo impegnato a non affogare nella propria merda per poter vedere anche quella degli altri... Ma non era di certo uno stupido e che quell’affare a Stockton stesse prendendo un po' troppo peso, era chiaro.   
Così come era chiaro lo sguardo terribilmente tetro di Chibs, il suo nervosismo, la sua reticenza.   
E no, non era solo per Jax.

Lui lo capiva, ma gli sfuggiva come Juice, fuggiasco e ricercato, potesse avere più importanza tra le priorità dello Scozzese. Soprattutto col funerale di Jax l’indomani, e con i ragazzi lasciati praticamente all’oscuro di tutto, che non capivano cosa tenesse il loro Presidente lontano dal suo posto in un momento così delicato.   
Pensò al povero T.O., entrato nei SAMCRO poche ore prima che Jax scegliesse di morire in quel modo, e che di certo ora pensava fossero una banda di completi dementi.  
Pensò a Happy, lasciato a far loro da balia, alla baita, senza una ragione ben precisa, terrorizzato mentre Presidente e Vice Presidente erano in giro senza protezione.   
Pensò anche a sé stesso, al povero Tiggy, che aveva cercato di tenere tutto insieme come poteva, senza mollare, senza cedere, senza ascoltare i demoni nella sua testa. Sforzandosi di essere il VP che Chibs voleva al suo fianco, ma che adesso avrebbe avuto bisogno di sentire la voce calma dello scozzese a dargli una direzione.

  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei jeans all'improvviso, in un momento in cui Tig si aspettava di tutto fuorché quello. Lo estrasse come se ne andasse della sua vita, convinto di vedere il nome di Chibs lampeggiare sul display. Era un altro, invece, e, si disse con una smorfia, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
"Dimmi pure, amico."

Nero, quel povero cristo che la famiglia Teller-Morrow aveva provato a divorare e dalla quale lui, chissà come, era riuscito a salvarsi.  
"-Ascolta... Ho bisogno... Sto cercando di parlare con Chibs, lo sto chiamando da stamattina, ma lui non mi risponde. Ho bisogno di sapere... Per domani... Che diavolo sta succedendo?-"  
La voce di Nero era molto agitata, e ciò la diceva lunga sul suo stato mentale: da buon Messicano, Nero difficilmente perdeva la sua flemma, e se succedeva era segno che le cose stavano prendendo una brutta piega.  
_Vuoi parlare con Chibs? Accomodati... Mezza Stockton vuole parlare con Chibs, i miei ragazzi vogliono parlare con Chibs. IO voglio parlare con Chibs, Cristosantissimo, ma Chibs ha deciso di tenere la bocca chiusa con tutti quanti. Per cui no, amico mio, io non posso aiutarti._  
Fu ad un passo dal dirglielo. Poi decise saggiamente di lasciar parlare la ragione invece dall’istinto...

"Lo immagino, Nero... Lo so, lo so-... No, no ascoltami..." lasciò che si calmasse, immaginandolo camminare nervosamente, le mani tra i capelli. "È successo qualcosa a Stockton... Juice è morto. In prigione. Lunedì. Hanno chiamato lui per le pratiche. E se ne sta occupando, come si sta occupando di sbrigare quelle per Jax, ma sembra che quest'affare lo stia tenendo piuttosto impegnato. E silenzioso."  
Non gli disse di tutto il resto, né delle sue preoccupazioni. Erano dinamiche del Club che Nero non era necessario sapesse.  
"Mi assicurerò che ti chiami non appena riuscirò a parlarci, Nero."

Ma dall’altra parte del telefono, il Messicano sembrava pensarla diversamente: Tig lo sentì sospirare e lasciar andare un paio di imprecazioni in spagnolo.  
"-Madre de Diòs... Juice, hai detto?-" Un altro profondo respiro, poi la voce di Nero tornò a parlargli, e il suo tono da infastidito era divenuto cupo. Molto. Troppo, perché riguardasse solo questioni pratiche dell’organizzazione di un funerale.  
"-Ecco... Avrei qualcosa di importante da dire su questo. Che... Non so, uhm... Non credo debba essere taciuto, non a questo punto. Sono morti tutti e sono rimasto il solo a sapere come sono andate... Certe cose. E anche se non servirà a riparare le nostre vite, che almeno serva a chiarire qualche morte. Credo sia giusto che voi sappiate.-"

Tig si accigliò: Juice... Ancora Juice. Perché? Cosa nascondeva il Portoricano, ancora? Cosa nascondeva la sua vita? Cosa la sua morte? Perché tutti sembravano così tanto coinvolti in quella storia?   
_E soprattutto perché diavolo stamattina mi sono alzato da quel pidocchioso divano?_

"Oh, d’accordo, amico. Certo, sì, si può fare. Ci vediamo domani, per Jax, e poi ne parliamo con calma. Io dirò a Chibs che hai chiamato. Giornate del cazzo, amico, lo sai bene..."  
Nero sembrò costernato.  
"-Sì, davvero giornate del cazzo. Wendy è addolorata, i bambini stranamente tranquilli. Abel fa domande e Thomas è il solito bravo ragazzo... Ma io non ci sto capendo più niente.-"  
Tig si morse le labbra.   
_Tu, amico?_

"Coraggio, Nero..." Tig non era bravo in questo genere di cose, ma toccava a lui, e ci provò "Tra poco sarà tutto finito, e noi potremo riprendere il nostro schifo di vita come prima."  
_Sempre se arriviamo vivi a domani. Soprattutto io. E sempre che io non uccida Chibs nel frattempo..._  
"-Sì... Sì, lo faremo. Per Jax. Ci vediamo domani, Tig.-"

  
Tig chiuse il cellulare con la sensazione frustrante che, più il tempo passava, più gli sembrava che le persone vicine a lui si fossero accordate per divertirsi a vederlo impazzire lentamente. Le ore scivolavano via e Tig diventava via via sempre più nervoso.   
Aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro come una tigre impaziente, nello spiazzo arido tra la Dyna e il punto in cui iniziava il piccolo boschetto di cespugli e alberi intorno all'edificio del forno crematorio. Il sole si era abbassato fino a toccare i tralicci in lontananza, l’aria era diventata piacevole, la luce soffice.  
E non si vedeva tornare nessuno.

"No, cazzo,...no, cazzo,...non puoi farmi questo, cazzo,...no..." mormorava con un filo di voce, disperato al pensiero di aver sbagliato i calcoli.  
Possibile che Chibs avesse deciso diversamente? Che avesse infine avuto altri piani? O magari era al commissariato a far fronte ad una Jarry con l’incazzo alle stelle... Cosa stava succedendo?  
"Oh, merda, oh merda."  
_Stai calmo, Tiggy..._  
Aveva lo stomaco chiuso e una gran voglia di scolarsi un’intera bottiglia di whisky in un lungo, poderoso sorso per poi stramazzare lungo disteso sulla Dyna. Eppure chi altri, se non lo Scozzese, poteva aver chiamato Skeeter sul suo telefono personale? Un'altra mezz'ora.   
_Stai calmo, Tiggy..._

  
La luce era diventata arancione quando udì in lontananza il suono familiare della moto di Chibs... Laggiù, in fondo al viale del cimitero.   
O più appropriatamente, a Tig parve il canto di angeli giunti a salvarlo dalla disperazione.   
"Figlio di puttana, figlio di puttana, figlio di puttana..." fu il suo benvenuto mentre tornava a gettarsi, curvo in avanti, tra i cespugli.   
Cercò di avvicinarsi quanto più poteva senza mettersi in vista: fu il van ad arrivare, far manovra e mettersi di traverso sul davanti, poi arrivò lo Scozzese... Casco, occhiali, volto tirato.

  
Fu proprio quel volto pallido che frenò Tig dall’istinto feroce di andarlo a tirare giù dalla moto e prenderlo a pugni per quelle ore infernali che aveva passato nell'angoscia. Lo vide parcheggiare lontano dal van, e passarsi le mani tra i capelli scuri. Intanto, Skeeter aveva portato il lungo carrello per il trasporto delle bare e aperto i portelli.  
Per quanto Tig fosse un uomo che aveva visto e fatto di tutto in quella vita da fuorilegge, non gli riuscì di essere completamente indifferente alla vista di quella bara.   
Semplice, chiara, una fottuta scatola di legno... Quasi piccola per un ragazzo come Juice.

Tig non aveva mai avuto paura di morire, nemmeno quando aveva visto il ghigno della Falce nello sguardo gelido e crudele di Pope... Eppure il pensiero che là dentro fosse chiuso uno di loro, nel bene o nel male, lo lasciava sempre un po’ stranito.

Chibs era ancora in disparte, e non sembrava avere intenzione di muoversi; Skeeter gli si avvicinò e i due parlarono, ma Tig era troppo lontano per cogliere il loro scambio di battute. Però notò il volto dell'uomo, sinceramente dispiaciuto, mentre lo Scozzese riusciva a malapena a guardarlo in faccia, divorato com’era dal dolore.   
Sì, perché era dolore quello che Tig gli vedeva addosso, nelle spalle curve, i pugni serrati, le labbra che si muovevano appena per articolare quelle frasi che immaginò suonare dure come colpi di pietra.

Lo vide scuotere la testa, Skeeter andarsene senza replicare, salvo poi voltarsi all’ultimo sulla soglia di quel suo lugubre edificio. Udì fortunosamente un 'tre ore' e allora, con un sospiro pesante, lasciò cadere il mento sul petto.

Non seppe se fossero passate effettivamente tre ore, sapeva solo di avere una fame tremenda e di essersi stancato di quell’appostamento tra la polvere e le zanzare. Si allontanò solo una volta per pisciare, e quando tornò lo Scozzese era ancora lì, una statua immobile.   
Seduto sulla moto, aveva tenuto il naso immerso in un mazzo consistente di scartoffie per tutto il tempo, e il suo viso aveva cambiato colore più volte, in maniera preoccupante.  
Era pallido, poi lo vide diventare rosso di furia, poi di nuovo livido.  
Tig era quasi certo che in quei fogli c’era la parte della storia che gli mancava. E che, a giudicare dalla reazione, mancava anche a Chibs.  
Si accarezzò baffi e pizzetto, sedendosi pazientemente ai piedi dell’albero.   
“E va bene... Aspettiamo, allora, Presidente.”

L’aria era diventata scura quando finalmente Skeeter uscì, in mano un qualcosa che fece scattare un brivido gelido su e giù per la schiena di Tig. Lui non perse più tempo a osservare quello che era ovvio: si alzò e andò dritto alla Dyna e iniziò ad allacciarsi il casco e a girare la moto per non farsi cogliere impreparato. La spinse per qualche metro, di modo che non lo si sentisse mettere in moto. Non lo vedeva più, ma fu lui a sentire il rombo della moto dello Scozzese.   
"D’accordo, amico mio... E adesso portami fino alla fine di questa merda." disse, e dando fondo alla manopola del gas, corse via a riprendersi prima Chibs, poi il Presidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto da La_Simo.


	5. Giovedì - Parte 2 - Chibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs ritorna all'albero. Quell'albero, vicino al capanno di Oswald, ove Juice si era impiccato. Tig lo segue e finalmente inizia il confronto tra i due.

_Cristo Santo Juice! Che cazzo hai fatto?! Codardo!_

_[All Along the Watchtower - Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyQR25EIo0w) _

Chibs era lì, davanti a quell’albero, nel pieno della notte: aveva impiegato molto più tempo del normale a raggiungere quella che una volta era una delle proprietà di Oswald - e francamente non era del tutto sicuro che appartenesse ancora ai Sons, dopo tutto il casino del Cartello e degli Irlandesi, ma se ne sarebbe eventualmente occupato in un secondo momento - forse per rimandare il più possibile quell’incontro con quel luogo e le inevitabili immagini che sarebbero affiorate di nuovo, vivide e terribilmente dolorose. Ancora con il senno di poi.  
Aveva riflettuto a lungo su quella scelta, chilometro dopo chilometro, ora dopo ora e, se in tutta quella storia doveva trovarci un senso, quella era l’unica conclusione sensata possibile. Perché quello era un luogo di memorie: crude e dolorose, ma indissolubilmente legate a loro due.  
Quel dannato albero, quel bosco rado, lungo lo sterrato che conduceva al deposito di armi e cocaina. E quella dannata, piccola, insignificante quasi, buca che aveva appena iniziato a scavare.

Era lì, in piedi, a fissare il vuoto, con l’urna stretta al cuore e non riusciva a vedere altro che il viso sconvolto di Juice, lo sguardo terrorizzato e colpevole nel suo, mentre sperava con tutto sé stesso che lo Scozzese non notasse il suo tentativo di nascondere quella catena e facesse, quindi, due più due.  
Ma Chibs era bravo in matematica.  
Si ricordò bene di come si sentì – anzi, non si era mai dimenticato di quella terribile sensazione: ferito, sconvolto, insultato, tradito. E disperato.

Chibs ci provava ad esternare i concetti con le parole, ma sapeva bene che i suoi sguardi e i suoi gesti arrivavano dritti alla mente e al cuore delle persone. E al tempo, vide il senso di colpa e la vergogna negli occhi di Juice, ma, soprattutto, il terrore che quel ragazzo provava nei suoi confronti.  
Non sapeva neanche ora se ciò che gli spezzò il cuore, fu l’idea che Juice avesse tentato il suicidio, oppure la consapevolezza dell’aver fallito nel prevederlo.

Il fatto era che Chibs si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con il suo passato, solo un gradino più indietro. E se il primo istinto fu quello di saltargli al collo e pestarlo fino a renderlo incosciente, il cuore aveva preso il sopravvento, il sentimento per quell’anima perduta e gentile era letteralmente esploso.  
L’aveva stretto a sé, fatto rialzare, rassicurato e calmato, mentre il ragazzo si lasciava andare alle lacrime, in quell’abbraccio sicuro.

  
Si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente e la stretta al petto lo costrinse a sedersi nello stesso punto in cui si era seduto quella volta.  
"Ed io che pensavo di averti trovato quella notte, Juicyboy…" mormorò, appoggiando la nuca al tronco e soffocando un singhiozzo.  
"Invece, ti avevo appena perso".

Se la sua mente, per due lunghi giorni, gli aveva intimato di non cedere, martellando tra le tempie, in quell’istante decise di desistere.

"Sono arrivato troppo tardi" ammise, sia all’amico, che soprattutto a sé stesso. La sua verità.   
Lo fece ad alta voce, perché se Juice avesse dovuto trovare una pace, quello sarebbe stato il luogo designato dal destino.

E sull’orlo di quelle parole, esplose in un pianto straziante: i sensi di colpa, il dolore, l’ansia di quelle interminabili settimane, le rivelazioni, le perdite. Si ritrovò travolto e si fece travolgere, con consapevolezza.  
Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si rannicchiò su quel terreno aspro, non per nascondere le lacrime, ma per cercare un po’ di calore e chiudere fuori qualsiasi luce o immagine che potesse distrarlo dal vedere quegli occhi scuri, lucidi e di una dolcezza imbarazzante e quel sorriso così spontaneo e contagioso, capace di risolvergli una pessima giornata in mezzo secondo.

"Juicyboy… -  
Avrebbe voluto dire un miliardo di cose, ma non riusciva a fare altro che ripetere il suo nome, come un mantra.  
"Perdonami. Cristo Santo, Juicy, perdonami…"

Il tempo, i fatti, le storie, le toppe, gli erano scivolati tra le dita, inesorabili e sapeva di aver perso molto: solo ora, però, realizzava davvero cosa avesse perso e quanto greve e pesante fosse quel fallimento, da accettare e portare sulle spalle. E nel cuore.

E quanto fosse davvero solo, ora. Lontano da Fiona, da Kerrianne, dalla sua prospettiva nel Club, senza Jackie… E senza Juice, due delle persone più somiglianti ad un fratello minore che avesse mai avuto a fianco. Perché il Club era la sua famiglia.  
Come tutto il suo mondo, era stato spazzato via. Di nuovo.

E mentre stringeva l’urna di metallo al suo petto e urlava tutto il suo dolore, si chiese se mai quel circolo vizioso, se quella maledizione, trovasse una fine. Dettaglio non meno importante, oltretutto, se ne fosse uscito vivo.

  
Tutta quella vicenda era una costellazione di step difficili, terribilmente difficili e l’alba avrebbe portato altre difficoltà, altre emozioni forti. Ma quello step… Quello di porre, il gesto in sé e, successivamente, quello di ricoprire la piccola buca, che sarebbe diventata il luogo di riposo eterno di Juice – no, non lo avrebbe sparso tra le foglie secche e le erbacce – beh…  
Chibs si era riseduto, appoggiato al tronco, dopo aver scavato per una buona mezzora. Ed era di nuovo lì, da altrettanto tempo, con gli occhi chiusi, i capelli appiccicati al viso, corpo e spirito distrutti.  
Li sentì i passi, il crepitio delle foglie e del legno, ma mantenne gli occhi serrati: in tutta onestà, non gli importava di niente e di nessuno in quel momento e, se qualcuno fosse stato così tanto stupido e scellerato da venire a dirgli cose, si sarebbe pentito di averlo anche solo pensato.  
Avvertì, successivamente, una mano sulla spalla destra e un leggero tonfo accanto a sé: fu in quell’istante che, quasi in un automatismo, si voltò verso destra e incrociò quello sguardo distrutto con quello cristallino e vibrante di Tig.

Chibs schiuse le labbra, sostenne quello sguardo interrogativo per un paio di secondi e poi appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia, sconfitto. Quando sentì Tig sistemargli i capelli dietro l’orecchio, in un gesto delicato e morbido, ebbe la seria consapevolezza di quanto avesse oltrepassato i propri limiti, di quanto si sentisse prosciugato.

Ma non era che l’inizio di una lunga, lunghissima notte.

  
"Perché qui…?"  
Lo Scozzese sorrise amaramente alla domanda, più che legittima, del suo Vice: passò le dita sul freddo metallo, portando gli occhi sul capanno.  
"Ti ricordi quando trovammo Juicy, quella notte… Io e te, la storia della catena" gesticolò con una mano, mentre Tig annuiva. "Quella notte Juice non aveva avuto un incidente"proseguì. Si trovò a deglutire a fatica, la gola che gli faceva un male boia.  
"Quella notte Juice era salito su questo albero, esattamente su quel ramo" e indicò il moncone con l’indice "Si era legato una delle catene del carro attrezzi attorno al fottuto collo e-" allargò le braccia, mimando il gesto nel vuoto, per poi pescare una sigaretta nel taschino della giacca.

"Juice ha… Ha tentato di suicidarsi?" la voce di Tiggy gli giunse un misto tra incredulità e disprezzo, ma non sapeva se quel disprezzo fosse causato dal gesto in sé o dal fatto che l'avessero tenuto all'oscuro di quella cosa.

"Non ha tentato. Lo ha fatto" Chibs proseguì, indicando il ramo spezzato poco più in là. "Ma era evidente che non fosse la sua ora".  
"Te lo ha confessato?"domandò il Vice, offrendogli l’accendino e accendendo la sigaretta per lui. Chibs inspirò profondamente, per poi voltarsi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
"L’ho sorpreso il giorno dopo, mentre era intento a nascondere le prove. Mi ero accorto che qualcosa in lui non andasse, e decisi di seguirlo… ma mai più pensavo di trovarmi di fronte ad uno scenario simile".

Tig lo fissò intensamente, per poi esibire la sua classica smorfia e spostare lo sguardo sul capanno.  
"Potevi aspettarti altro da uno come lui?"

Quella frase gli fece male. Esalò il fumo in un moto di fastidio, quasi di rabbia – le dita che si chiusero strette attorno al filtro della sigaretta.  
"E’ complicato, Tig" calcò, con voce ruvida "La situazione è più complicata di quello che pensi-"  
"Hai mai pensato che la vita dei SAMCRO, tutta questa merda... Non fosse per lui?" rispose Trager, con una sincerità e una durezza tale – brutale – riportando quegli occhi intensi nei suoi. Se gli avesse tirato un pugno sul naso, senza fargli la cortesia di togliersi gli anelli, gli avrebbe causato meno dolore.

Chibs riportò la sigaretta alle labbra e la sua mano tremò: non aveva le forze, la pazienza, l'intenzione di affrontare una discussione simile con Tig, discutere di Juice, ma quella frase anticipò quello che si era ripetuto dal momento in cui l’aveva trovato quella notte, accanto al ramo spezzato, con la catena in mano.  
"No, non lo era!" esplose, tanto che il moro si trovò per un attimo a scomporsi. "E noi siamo stati così stupidi e ciechi da non accorgercene!" replicò con veemenza, battendo secco sulla sigaretta e spazzando via la cenere caduta sui suoi jeans, con una manata.  
"Dovevo prevederlo!"

Tig scosse la testa, il ghigno di incredulità e di disgusto sempre presente.

"Come vedi, essergli stato attaccato al culo per anni non è servito a niente, a nessuno di voi due, brutti bastardi... E non l'ha salvato dal finire laggiù. Hey, non sto dicendo che lo meritasse, né che ne sono contento, ma Cristosanto, fratello... Questa è una fottuta vita del cazzo e se non hai le spalle abbastanza larghe non te la puoi permettere. E tu non dovevi prevederlo, non potevi prevederlo. Non entri in un MC come questo se hai bisogno di una babysitter che ti pari il culo, non è un cazzo di centro di recupero".

Lo Scozzese si ritrovò a prendere un profondo respiro per evitare di mettergli le mani al collo, alzarlo e sbatterlo al tronco come un dannato tappeto a primavera. Lo stava provocando, era evidente e Chibs conosceva quella tattica, conosceva il modo di agire di quell’uomo, ma no: quel luogo non doveva essere testimone di quella reazione, così scontata. Così prevedibile.  
Abbassò invece le spalle e tirò l’ultima nota di sigaretta, lanciando poi il mozzicone lontano. Sentì nuovamente lo sguardo di Tig su di sé.

  
"Lo so bene cos’hai sempre pensato di lui".  
"Che fosse un traditore? Sì, lo era, ma quello che penso io non è importante ora, fratello..."

Lo Scozzese scosse la testa, sconsolato – le lacrime che riaffiorarono pericolosamente all’angolo dei suoi occhi. Era terribilmente diviso e confuso, non sapeva cosa dire, fare, se parlare di quel tremendo scambio con la Jarry, se ne valesse la pena, se partire da prima della morte di Clay, se tirare il suo VP in tutta quella montagna di merda oppure chiudere la questione, fare il segno della croce e tirar dritto.

Cosa sapeva Chibs? Quanto sapeva? Soprattutto, chi sapeva cosa? Dubitava altamente che Tig fosse a conoscenza di tutto il background intercorso tra il caso RICO, la morte di Clay e Darvany. Ignorava, in tutta onestà, quanto e cosa il Club sapesse di per certo di quella faccenda.

In soldoni, poco e niente. E quando Jax, la mattina di quel dannato giorno in cui Gemma uccise Tara, gli confessò che Juice aveva cantato con Nero, riguardo la morte di quella tossica, ricordava sì di aver provato qualcosa, qualcosa di forte, ma ricordava anche di aver perduto definitivamente Juice. Perché si era spinto troppo in là, ma con la condanna a venticinque probabili anni di Jax alle porte, non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di prendere il filo e sbrogliare la matassa.

E fu lì che continuò a mantenere salda la sua idea che Juice fosse un qualcosa da discutere al tavolo, a mantenere la convinzione che si dovesse risolvere quello che era diventato un enorme problema, sia per il Club, che per Juice stesso e la sua vita. Con Bobby al comando, se ne sarebbe potuto occupare, finalmente, anche se avrebbe dovuto portare al tavolo sia l’espulsione del Portoricano, che un probabile Mayhem – perché, inutile arrampicarsi sugli specchi, Juice aveva ucciso un fratello. Aveva ucciso Miles.

Tuttavia, Bobby era a conoscenza da più tempo del caso RICO e, difficilmente, avrebbe fatto passare il Mayhem per Juice. Cristo, non lo aveva fatto passare per Clay, la prima volta, anche a fronte di tutta la merda che aveva combinato o che aveva cercato di combinare. Ma poi Tara era stata uccisa brutalmente, Juice era sparito e Jax era uscito di prigione in un lampo, grazie ad un nuovo accordo con la Patterson.

E da quel momento, il baratro. La lunga, infernale, discesa nel baratro. Non era esistito più nulla, al di fuori della risoluzione di problemi che generava altri problemi. Vendette, che generavano omicidi, che generavano nuove alleanze, che generavano altri problemi, altre vendette e così via. 

Fino ad ottenere altri fratelli morti e dei superstiti letteralmente consumati e devastati. Soprattutto, persi. Perché per quanto Chibs non si sarebbe mai sognato di rifiutare la guida dei SAMCRO, ad ora, aveva un’infinità di dubbi e zero certezze. 

Sentì lo sguardo di Tig su di lui, penetrante: quegli occhi chiari cercarono i suoi, suggerendo la risposta. Tig non era uno stupido, tutt’altro. Poteva essere una pallina impazzita, poteva essere incauto, ma non uno stupido e chi credeva o pensava che lo fosse, beh... Ormai non era più qui per ritrattare.

"Ma non è solo questo, vero? È qui che mi sbaglio, non è così? È qui che cominciano altri segreti, altra merda... C'è dell'altro. Non saresti tornato da Stockton in questo stato pietoso, altrimenti. Non avresti fatto tutto questo se Juice fosse morto e tanti saluti. Chibs, guardami, porcaputtana... Non è solo questo, vero?"

E Alexander Trager era cambiato. O forse, era sempre stato così, ma al Club non serviva che lo fosse.

Chibs alzò il viso, rispondendo a quello sguardo indagatore con un cenno del capo: estrasse nuovamente il pacchetto di sigarette, distrutto e accartocciato, assieme all’accendino. Osservò per un attimo la sua mano tremare nel tentativo di accendere la sigaretta, a cui seguì una smorfia di puro disgusto, per poi inspirare profondamente il fumo.

Sbuffò una nuvola grigia nell’aria notturna.  
"Cristo Santo, Tig, non so neanche da dove cominciare".  
Avvertì successivamente l’ironia malinconica nella voce del suo VP, testa appoggiata al tronco.  
"Di solito l’inizio è un buon punto, fratello, ma questa storia ha iniziato a spaventarmi, ormai… E temo di ascoltarlo, il tuo inizio, per cui, beh… Possiamo anche partire da stamattina. Da Stockton".  
Chibs calciò con la punta dello stivale il cumulo di foglie poco più in là, mentre Tiggy, con inusuali piedi di piombo, gli fece intendere che fosse tempo di fare la loro personale tavola rotonda.

"Cosa è successo a Stockton? Cosa ti hanno detto? Con chi hai parlato? … Anche se potrei tirare ad indovinare e vincere, su questo…"  
L’idea che fosse proprio Tig a dettare il ritmo di quella conversazione e a sancire un punto di inizio, la diceva lunga sull’attuale condizione mentale dello Scozzese.  
"Ecco, bravo, hai vinto un bel vaffanculo" borbottò Chibs, scoccandogli un’occhiata volutamente scocciata, per dissimulare la tensione. Prese poi un lungo respiro, portando alle labbra la sigaretta, nuovamente.  
"Ho trovato il nostro Sceriffo, furibondo, ad aspettarmi fuori dagli uffici. Giustamente è incazzata come una vespa, con noi" – roteò l’indice – "Per come sono andate le cose… Per Unser. Per tutto. E’ convinta che il Club abbia ucciso Juice dall’interno, per farlo tacere sull’omicidio di Tara".

Pausa. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, giocherellando con gli anelli e facendo vagare lo sguardo qua e là. Aveva avuto modo e tempo per riflettere sull’accaduto e per iniziare a digerire quelle foto, a mente sicuramente più lucida. Ma digerire quell’intera faccenda, addentrandosi in quel campo minato di supposizioni e verità sospese, era un altro paio di maniche.

"Ed ho motivo di crederle".  
Altra pausa, ma questa volta gli occhi dello Scozzese incrociarono quelli del Vicepresidente, mortalmente seri. C’era una nota di incredulità a quell’affermazione, ma, stranamente, la reazione di Trager era diversa da come se l’era aspettata.   
Fece un cenno con la mano, tirando sulla sigaretta con decisione.  
"Dopo che Jax andò a Stockton per parlare con Juice, riguardo a Lin, la spia, ma soprattutto, riguardo a Tara e Gemma, la Jarry aveva chiesto un colloquio, sempre con lui, per arrivare a Gemma, probabilmente. Stando a quello che mi ha, praticamente, ringhiato in faccia, Juice sapeva di avere i minuti contati e ha rifiutato la protezione, in cambio della collaborazione al caso" proseguì, il tono di voce ridotto ad un sussurro per l’estrema stanchezza. 

"Sapeva che sarebbe morto da lì a poco" ammise, più a sé stesso che altro.

Ma non era solo questo: Chibs stava cercando di ricostruire a voce alta ciò che aveva ricostruito nella sua testa tutto il giorno. E non sapeva cosa sperare da parte del fratello: sperare che gli menasse un pugno in faccia? Sperare che confermasse i suoi sospetti? Sperare che gli desse un punto di vista diverso, esterno alla faccenda?

"Per farla breve, Tig, io credo che Jax abbia dato l’ordine a Tully o chi per lui, di uccidere Juice".

L’aveva detto. Ad alta voce e no, non si sentiva meglio. Non si era tolto un peso dallo stomaco, anzi, avvertì una gelida scossa alla base del collo e una profonda, intensa nausea.  
Cercò di razionalizzare.  
"Posso comprendere" si affrettò ad aggiungere, perché messa così, quella non era una rivelazione, bensì un’ovvietà. "Ma questa cosa… Questa cosa-"  
Questa cosa lo infastidiva, lo turbava e lo disgustava. Tuttavia, ciò che Chibs faticava a capire, chi fosse il destinatario di quelle sensazioni: Jax? Sé stesso? Il Club? 

Lo sguardo imperturbabile di Tig si scontrava come il mare in tempesta contro una scogliera fatta di gesti di stizza da parte sua.   
"Cristo Santo, questa cosa doveva passare dal tavolo! E doveva passare molto, molto tempo prima, dannazione!"  
Ed eccola, di nuovo, la frustrazione. Il senso di colpa e la rabbia. Si portò le mani nei capelli, tirandoli indietro con forza e resistette all’impulso di alzarsi in piedi e menare un pugno al tronco dell’albero accanto a sé.

"Ci sono delle fottute regole in questo fottuto Club! Si era votata una cosa, fine! Questo è un altro fottuto precedente, sempre sulla stessa falsa riga di merda che ci ha portato in questa situazione del cazzo" la voce dello Scozzese, a questo punto, si era impennata. "A cui, io e te, poveri stronzi che respiriamo ancora, dovremo porre rimedio! Ma se dico che i Sons of Anarchy non funzionano così, direi una sonora cazzata, Cristo Santo, perché ognuno fa il dannato cazzo che gli pare con la vita dei propri fratelli! Ti pare che questo abbia un fottuto senso?!"

Sentì la gola bruciare per l’impeto con cui quelle parole gli uscirono. Mai come gli ultimi mesi, Chibs si era ritrovato a perdere la calma e la proverbiale lucidità in quella maniera.  
Sentì, però, una mano sulla spalla e un profondo sospiro.

In altri contesti, in altri tempi, chiunque avesse provato a stringergli in quel modo il viso tra le mani in un momento di tumulto come quello, non avrebbe avuto più, semplicemente, le mani attaccate ai polsi. Ma il tempo era quello dello smarrimento, del dolore, dell’incertezza. Il contesto, quella cosa che gli stava – o, forse, gli era – sfuggita evidentemente di mano.  
Ma, dettaglio più importante, quelle mani appartenevano ad Alexander Trager. Si ritrovò il suo Vice in ginocchio, di fronte a lui - sul suo viso era dipinta la sua anima, totalmente in pezzi.

"Quanto pensi di esserti perso, del Club, in questi mesi? Quante cose pensi di non aver visto? O di non aver saputo? Quanto pensi di sapere realmente di questa banda di balordi?! Di come funzionassero le cose?”

Ok, ora Chibs cominciava a provare davvero paura: quello sguardo, unito a quel gesto così inconsueto da parte del suo VP, lo misero completamente a nudo. Si sentì scoperto, avvertì un gelo dentro di sé, un presentimento e il suo petto stringersi: schiuse le labbra, pronunciando il nome del fratello, ma non uscì suono e, in quel preciso momento, le mani di Tig si ritirarono dalle sue guance, l’uomo si alzò in piedi con quel gesto quasi automatico che incuriosiva da sempre il Club, ma che terrorizzava verosimilmente la maggior parte della gente.

"Ti sei mai chiesto perché sono cambiato negli ultimi tempi? Perché sono cambiato, fratello, nonostante nel Club sia d’abitudine girarsi dall’altra parte per qualsiasi cosa non riguardi Clay o Jax. Ti sei chiesto perché? Chi ha mai guardato dalla mia, di parte?"

Per quanto di cose nascoste ce ne fossero state parecchie, bene o male alle orecchie dello Scozzese erano arrivate – molte, sfortunatamente, in ritardo. Tuttavia, a giudicare da quello che pareva essere indecisione e rammarico dipinto sul volto di Tig, lui sapeva qualcosa. Qualcosa che, in tutta probabilità, non gli sarebbe piaciuta. Anche perché, le parole del suo Vicepresidente fischiavano come un barattolo di merda sotto pressione, pronto ad esplodere.

Tiggy non parlava mai di cose personali, non si confidava mai – almeno con i membri del Club. Raramente era successo e quasi sempre sotto l’effetto dell’alcool o di qualche schifezza trangugiata qua e là per divertimento.  
Tig non parlava mai di sé. Non l’aveva fatto neanche quando aveva scaricato Clay – il momento esatto in cui la gabbia di fine vetro era andata in pezzi, o quando Jackie aveva deciso che quella carica non sarebbe più stata ricoperta da lui.  
Quando il mondo crollò sotto ai suoi piedi, l’universo collassò sulla sua schiena e le ceneri incandescenti vennero soffiate nella sua direzione, da un vento così rovente da bruciare l’anima.  
Ma Chibs, in tutto ciò, si era sempre considerato – forse erroneamente, a questo punto? – un buon osservatore e aveva sempre cercato di limare quello stoicismo con i piccoli gesti quotidiani di amore fraterno, che soleva donare a tutti, nessuno escluso.

Solo che questa volta Tig parlò, e lo fece diretto come una freccia al centro del suo petto e quelle parole lo travolsero come un treno in corsa.

"Lascia che ti racconti una cosa. Ricordi l’irruzione in quel sudicio capannone, alla ricerca di quel pezzo di merda che stava agendo alle spalle di Nero? Dove facevano combattere i cani, e li gettavano nei bidoni con una pallottola in fronte se ne uscivano troppo malconci? Ricordi che ne portammo via uno, e tu l’hai ricucito al Club? Quando Jax arrivò e disse di aver trovato l’allevamento clandestino, e che, se volevo, potevo andare con lui a dare una lezione a quei bastardi..."

Pausa. Tig gli diede il tempo necessario di scavare in quella dannata cronologia di eventi impazziti. Ebbe il tempo di annuire debolmente, prima di vedere il suo VP ridacchiare in maniera sinistra e appoggiare la fronte alla corteccia dell'albero. La strusciò, più volte.  
Non era un buon segno.

"Solo che non c’era nessun canile di merda. Non c’era niente se non un cantiere delle Costruzioni Pope, il nulla bruciato dal sole, e Pope. C'era Pope con i suoi lecchini. E Jax con la pistola dritta su di me. 'Togliti il gilet, Tig. E dammi la pistola.' Questo ha detto. Poi mi hanno legato e portato dentro. 'Perché non si senta troppo rumore', ha suggerito il Presidente."

Altra pausa. Mentre le immagini scorrevano di fronte agli occhi del Vice, Chibs sentiva come se tutto il sangue del suo viso fosse stato drenato via.  
Il gelo.

"Si chiamava Veronica, la figlia di Pope che ho ucciso per sbaglio mentre cercavo di tirare sotto Leroy. Per il mucchio di bugie di Clay. Perché mi sono fidato di lui come ho sempre fatto, stupido coglione. Perché non ero con lui quando gli spararono. Dei neri del cazzo che non sono nemmeno mai esistiti, Cristosanto. Perché mi sentivo morire ogni volta che lo guardavo in quella stanza d’ospedale, pensando che fosse solo colpa mia, e dovevo rimediare. È sempre colpa tua, Tig..."

Lo Scozzese sentì di dover prendere aria, di dover dire qualcosa, ma non riusciva a far altro che guardare con orrore tutta quella serie di emozioni che si susseguivano sul volto del fratello. E il dolore, quel dolore terrificante.

"Me ne sarei fregato di morire, fratello... Lo sai che non mi è mai importato troppo. Ma il pensiero che fosse stato Jax a trascinarmi lì... Dopo che... Lui sapeva cosa aveva fatto, aveva visto- Anche tu hai visto..."

_Gesù Cristo._

"Tutto quello che ricordo dopo sono degli spari, una pistola nella mia mano, e il cervello di Pope schizzare su dei bidoni gialli. E la voce di Jax nelle orecchie che mi diceva di farlo, finalmente... Di uccidere l’uomo..."

Chibs chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli con la morte nel cuore e la consapevolezza del senno di poi, nel vedere tutta quella desolazione in quel paio di occhi color dell'acqua.

"... L'uomo che ha..."  
Tig non riusciva ancora a descrivere quella notte. Si mosse, come una tigre ferita, rinchiusa in una gabbia invisibile.

"Solo dopo mi sono accorto di aver usato la pistola di Clay, la Colt, quella con la Falce. Avevo ucciso Pope con la pistola di Clay e non me ne fregava niente. E quando poco dopo Clay è stato arrestato per aver ucciso Pope, ho capito a cosa era servita tutta quella cazzo di messinscena. A far fuori il criminale che aveva voluto la morte di Opie, a darmi la vendetta che desideravo e a tenere Clay lontano dal club finché non avesse concluso l’affare con gli Irlandesi..."

Nel sentire direttamente dalle sue labbra di come Jax aveva risolto la cosa da sé, levando di mezzo due grossi, terrificanti problemi, la sua coscienza si chiuse. 

Respirò a malapena, incapace di proferir qualsiasi parola - gli occhi fissi sul suo VP atto a snocciolare, senza rompersi nuovamente, una verità sconcertante giocata sulla sua pelle. Gli occhi fissi su quell’uomo che, in qualche maniera, era riuscito a stargli accanto nell’ultimo attimo di quella lenta agonia dei Sons of Anarchy di qualche giorno prima, nonostante fosse un uomo morto che camminava, divorato dal senso di colpa e dall’odio verso sé stesso.  
Divorato dai suoi stessi fratelli, dall’indifferenza che lui non era stato capace di cogliere e quasi aveva trasformato i suoi fratelli e sé stesso in strumenti per arrivare ad un mero fine, glorioso o meno che fosse. Ma sempre strumenti.

 _Abbiamo una missione, Jackie._  
Parole sue, sotto il sole di Stockton. Quale ironia…

"Aveva giocato la partita perfetta, Jax. Tutti avevano vinto. Il Club aveva vinto, e a tutti andava bene così. Chiunque con metà cervello tra le orecchie si sarebbe guardato bene dallo storcere il naso ai modi di Jax. Clay era vivo ma fuori dalle palle, e Pope a concimare la terra. Solo che la pelle sul tavolo dove lui aveva giocato la sua partita perfetta... Era la mia. È vero, ho ucciso quel figlio di puttana, e gli avrei strappato il cuore se avessi potuto... Ma sarei anche potuto finire io, col cervello impastato alla calce del cantiere. Se solo a Pope fosse venuto in mente di fottersene dei suggerimenti di Jax. Se avesse sparato a bruciapelo appena sceso dalla macchina. Se solo avesse deciso che come era vestito Jax non gli piaceva. Era questa l’aria che si respirava negli ultimi mesi, fratello... Quella che tutti là dentro fossimo strumenti a disposizione. Fino a che servivamo agli scopi di Clay prima, e di Jax poi. Che ci piacesse o no. Che lo sapessimo o meno. "

E Tig rimarcò la cosa, quando il suo cinismo riuscì a ricompattarsi come uno scudo di denso fumo e concetti precisi e semplici.   
Ma nulla, nei Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original, era mai stato semplice, così come non lo era stato nell’IRA: questo Chibs lo sapeva bene, lo sapeva anche Fiona, lo aveva imparato la sua Kerrianne. E questo concetto, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rinfacciarglielo, perché la consapevolezza senza giudizio era il suo ruolo in quella famiglia. La pura razionalità, quasi matematica quando si trattava di tessere le trame intricate delle alleanze, con la quale aveva sempre cercato di risolvere le cose.

 _Quasi sempre_ , gli suggerì il vento e Chibs abbassò gli occhi per un momento sul contenitore di metallo lucente. Parole che portavano il suono di una voce a lui ben nota, con un sorriso ironico ma allo stesso tempo genuino.  
No, non era possibile risolvere sempre tutto con la proverbiale razionalità: Jax e il tremendo fallout di quei giorni ne erano il chiaro esempio. Ed era solo l’inizio, per lui.

"Lo posso anche capire, sai? Al ragazzo" proseguì Tig, con la voce che vibrava sotto al fremito di emozioni contrastanti e ricordi dolorosi, mentre la mente di Chibs collassava su sé stessa e un senso di disperazione echeggiava prepotentemente tra le sue tempie.

"Li ricordi quei giorni, fratello? Quando anche solo svegliarsi al mattino procurava rogne, e alla fine eri lì a invidiare i morti. Pope, Marks, i Neri... E poi la droga, Clay, quel cazzone di Galen... Non c’era tempo per niente che non fosse portare il culo al sicuro, giorno dopo giorno. Ma Cristosanto, Chibby, nessuno faceva mai domande... Nessuno si è guardato mai intorno. Eravamo tutti troppo impegnati a tenere il culo stretto per aiutare Jax a mantenere le cose più in equilibrio possibile. Lo so, l’ho fatto anche io, tenendo la testa bassa e facendo quello che lui mi chiedeva. Eppure ora mi domando se tenere gli occhi sempre fissi in avanti sia stata davvero la scelta migliore. Per tutti. Per Jax... E anche per Juice."

_Madre di Dio, Tiggy..._

Pope. Se Jackie aveva agito in quel modo, era perché era stato messo con le spalle al muro da tutta la merda che Clay aveva fatto piovere sul Club. Ma sarebbe ingiusto, a questo punto, far ricadere la colpa sempre e solo sull’uomo che era stato il cardine per anni e anni.   
Di certo Chibs avrebbe avuto da ridire sul metodo – non avrebbe mai accettato un piano del genere, troppi rischi, davvero troppi per il suo modo di concepire le cose, ancora contro un avversario come Pope – ma il suo VP non sapeva cosa avesse spinto Jax così tanto in là. E no, non era solo l’idea che Jax ritenesse anche Tig responsabile per la morte di Opie quasi quanto Clay e Pope stesso, non era solo l’enorme quantità di cazzi per il culo che si ritrovavano ogni fottuta mattina – come sottolineò Tig – a distrarli da loro stessi e da cosa succedeva nel Club, più che al Club.

Era qualcosa di più personale, che Tig ignorava, suo malgrado. Qualcosa che aveva messo in moto il Reaper, trasformandolo da una figura scheletrica ricoperta di stracci, nell’identità luminosa e bruciante di Jax Teller.  
Qualcosa che ora, con il senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto essere gestita in maniera diversa e alla quale Chibs non aveva saputo far altro che ergersi a scudo, perché quello era ciò che sia la testa che il cuore gli dicevano di fare.

Sorrise amaramente a quel pensiero e all’assurdità del fatto che non sapeva realmente dove sbattere la testa: dov’era la razionalità in quella faccenda e fin dove si era spinta, per poi, invece, lasciare il posto al cuore, all’istinto, all’inevitabilità di seguire qualcuno per amarlo, servirlo e proteggerlo?  
Tig doveva essersi sentito così nei confronti di Clay?

E Juice...

"Juice sarebbe ancora vivo se io" sottolineò con sdegno "Non avessi sempre guardato avanti" asserì, stringendo la mandibola, esacerbando ancora di più la linea della cicatrice sulla guancia.  
"Jackieboy… Non lo so. Ma posso spiegartene i motivi, alla luce di ciò che mi hai appena detto".  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli, di nuovo, in segno di un nervosismo esasperato. Di questo passo, sarebbe rimasto calvo prima dell’alba.  
"Cristo Santo, Tiggy".  
Un lamento roco e sommesso, fatto di una nuova consapevolezza a fronte di un nuovo punto di vista. Via uno, avanti l’altro. La staffetta dei SAMCRO, priva di ogni senso logico.  
"Non lo sapevo. Fratello, lo giuro sull’amore che provo per questa dannata famiglia, che non avevo idea che Jackie avesse agito così".

Chibs doveva ancora capire da dove provenisse quel nodo alla gola che strozzava ogni, fottutissima, parola che usciva dalle sue labbra con estrema difficoltà.  
"Ma sapevo un’altra cosa, una cosa che io e Bobby-" e qui la sua voce lo tradì, tremando e cedendo al dolore, "Avremmo deciso di discutere al tavolo, dal momento che Jackie si sarebbe consegnato alla Patterson e sarebbe rimasto dietro le sbarre per anni e anni. Ma poi c’è stata Tara…"  
Portò la mano al rosario che pendeva dal suo collo, stringendo tra le dita alcune perle di legno: Tara… La loro Doc, la sua Doc. Ago e filo, occhiali sul naso e tanta ammirazione per quella ragazza così smarrita, ma così forte e determinata, che molte vite era riuscita a salvare vite anche fuori dall’ospedale. Perché sì, perché anche lei era entrata nell’ombra della falce del Reaper.  
E, come tanti, ne era uscita in polvere.

"Quando Jackie ha deciso di ignorare il voto contrario di Bobby, il primo Mayhem per Clay, lo ha fatto per motivi personali. Il Club e le sue dinamiche c’entravano fino ad un certo punto".  
Portò gli occhi al cielo notturno, rimandando la mente ai ricordi di quella sera, alle parole dure e dirette di Bobby e a quelle di Jax. E al suo silenzio.

_Lo hai arruolato nella tua guerra contro Clay? Ecco perché non hai voluto portare il tradimento al tavolo. Jax, non hai nessuna prova reale che colleghi Clay agli attacchi dei Nomads. Solo la parola di un traditore morto e una spia dei Federali. Devi lasciare perdere, Jax._

E lo vide di fronte a sé, Bobby, mentre cercava di porre fine a quella faccenda pericolosa e Jax, accendendosi la sigaretta con una calma e freddezza tale da distorcere la sua realtà delle cose, rivelava la sconcertante storia dietro la morte di JT.  
E si rivide, in quel salotto, a realizzare un quadro di eventi catastrofico in cui lui era entrato solo in quel dannato istante, mentre i frammenti di vite passate volavano impazziti in ogni direzione, taglienti come schegge di vetro.

"Ti ricordi tutta la faccenda di Frankie, i documenti della cassaforte e tutta quella merda? Avevo appena scoperto del caso RICO, del coinvolgimento di Juice. Una di quelle mattine, aveva spiegato a Jackie e Bobby che sapevo che Roosevelt aveva in mano qualcosa per minacciarlo" esordì, dopo quella breve pausa. "Aye, Jax sapeva di questo" ed indicò i rami sopra di sé.   
"Gli avevo spiegato che non avevo detto nulla di Juice, perché non credevo avesse cantato coi Federali" proseguì, con il volto tirato da una smorfia incredula e amareggiata.  
Scosse la testa.  
"E sai qual è stato il motivo?" rise. Una risata secca e vuota. "Suo padre è nero. Le regole non scritte di questo Club, uh?"  
Si portò un paio di perle alle labbra.

"Solo dopo, scoprimmo che Clay aveva fatto sparire i documenti che dimostravano che ci fosse lui dietro gli attacchi al Club, alle aggressioni e alla morte della moglie di Roosevelt. Quella sera" – sospirò – "A casa di Clay, c’eravamo io, Jackie, Bobby e Juicy. Jackie lo stava usando per arrivare ad incastrare Clay e recuperare quei documenti, che erano nascosti in casa sua. Per quello l’aveva messo come balia a Clay" continuò, gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé.  
"E quando Juice ha fallito nel compito che Jax gli aveva dato, in cambio del silenzio sul RICO, è parso evidente a tutti noi che, senza prove, Jax non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. E Bobby glielo fece notare, come solo lui sapeva fare, ma Jackie… "

Le perle di legno scivolarono dalle sue dita e, nuovamente, posò lo sguardo sul suo VP.  
"Jackie voleva di più".   
Asserì quella semplice frase, a metà tra una confessione e una verità assoluta, con un peso pari al piombo, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi al campo visivo di Tig.

"Clay ha ucciso JT" – sentenziò – "Maurine, a Belfast, aveva nascosto delle lettere che John le aveva scritto, prima della sua morte, nello zaino di Jackie. Tara le aveva trovate, probabilmente ne aveva parlato con Piney" aggiunse, per poi fermarsi davanti a lui, mani lungo i fianchi.  
"Clay ha ucciso Piney per questo. E ha tentato di uccidere Tara".  
"Il tentato rapimento?" domandò il VP a bruciapelo, rimasto finora in religioso silenzio.   
"Esatto. Si era accordato con Romero, ma Clay non sapeva che Romero fosse la CIA, allora. L'ha scoperto dopo, prima ancora di noi. Solo Jax sapeva".

Ci fu un interminabile istante di silenzio e gli occhi di Chibs si abbassarono. Proseguì ciondolante a lato, scuotendo la testa.  
"Jackie voleva Clay morto. Bobby non l’ha permesso e come ben ricordi, Romero non l’ha permesso, perché gli serviva per continuare i rapporti con Galen. L’IRA non si fidava di Jackie, lo sai" gesticolò i vari passaggi e concetti con l’indice.

"Io ho messo Juice alla porta, quella sera, prima che Jax rivelasse tutta quella merda di JT e Clay. Ero incazzato, terribilmente incazzato e mi sentivo tradito nel profondo" ammise, piantandogli uno sguardo granitico addosso, ma durò appena un istante.  
"Ho sbagliato a farlo e ho sbagliato a non insistere con veemenza con Jackie, quanto a portare il caso RICO al tavolo, ma lui vedeva una via d’uscita…"

Si sentì sconfitto, tanto che le sue spalle collassarono sotto la forza di quel peso invisibile.  
"Solo che, senza quelle carte, senza il Mayhem, la via d’uscita alla fine sei diventato tu".

Si passò le mani sul viso, stropicciandosi la faccia: possibile che, ad ogni minuto che passasse, da quel buco di merda, uscisse ancora dell’altra merda?  
"Non lo sapevo del piano di Jax, te, Pope e Clay. L'abbiamo scoperto al Club, quando ci siamo parlati io, te, Bobby e Juice, a cose avvenute. Mi dispiace. Ed è proprio per questo che non siamo andati oltre: Jackie aveva giocato la partita perfetta e, per come eravamo messi tra CIA, i Federali, IRA, Pope e la Strada, null'altro mi sembrava importante".

_Gran bel discorso del cazzo, Filip. Bravo._  
E questo pensiero, non era unicamente condiviso da parte di Chibs, perché la quiete di quel bosco venne cancellata dalla voce di Tig che si impennò in una sorta di ruggito polemico e sprezzante.

"Basta, Chibs, smettila!! Cristosanto, ma ti sei ascoltato? 'Eravamo a casa di Clay...', 'La via d'uscita...', 'Jackie lo stava usando...' Chibs, cosa cazzo siamo diventati? Rispondimi, cosa cazzo siamo stati per Jax? Per Clay? Non lo vedi? Questo non è più un Club. È quello che rimane di un paio di bastardi usati e gettati via fino alla volta dopo!"

Puntuale come un carico di armi Irlandese, ecco che arrivò lo sdegno del compagno di sempre. Trager l’aveva lasciato parlare, aveva capito che doveva farlo, se volevano davvero dipanare quell’intricata matassa. Ma ora… Chibs aveva alzato il viso, si era messo sull’attenti quando la voce di Tig incrementò di volume. Ora era il momento di affrontare le responsabilità per quel silenzio, per quella gestione, e aveva intenzione di farlo. Glielo doveva.

"Queste toppe accecano, Chibs... E io, Cristosantissimo, ne so qualcosa! So cosa vuol dire avere quella toppa di Sergente appiccicata addosso... So che è difficile. Camminavo quando me lo diceva Clay, parlavo per ripetere le sue parole... Perfino scopare, a volte, era una decisione di Clay."

Quando la mano di Tig sbatté sul suo petto, spingendolo indietro, le sue labbra si curvarono un po’ per l’energia, un po’ per cosa Chibs vedeva fluire all’esterno di quella figura così tremendamente particolare. Tig era un uomo fuori dai canoni, lo era sempre stato: estremo. Se Jax era fuoco, se nelle sue vene poteva scorrere lava, Tig era fosforo. Tig era esplosivo, imprevedibile.   
E fissando quelle luci brillanti, per un attimo provò una sorta di disagio perché, Cristo Santo, c’era un motivo per il quale Trager aveva ricoperto quel ruolo per così tanto tempo, e non era solo perché non aveva mai messo in dubbio la parola di Clay.  
Tig incuteva timore. Bastava un cenno, uno sguardo, un movimento. Bastava la presenza, tante volte.

Ma quel timore perdurò per un mero istante, perché quella luce non era solo rabbia. La rabbia di quel momento era un preludio a ciò che a breve si sarebbe trasformato in una delle due più sonore e cocenti sconfitte della sua vita.

"So cosa vuol dire guardare il Club con gli occhi del Presidente, fratello... Non riesci a fare altro, e quando alla fine ti accorgi che non è così che funziona è già troppo tardi. Non è colpa tua quello che è successo, non stava a te rimediare, non stava a te salvarci... Oh, Cristo, Cristo... Dovevamo parlare, cazzo! Perché tu e Bobby non mi avete parlato? Mi sono successe cose intorno senza che nessuno si prendesse il fottuto disturbo di venirmi a dire una parola! Cosa ci è successo? È possibile che siamo andati tutti quanti dietro a Jax senza fermarci a guardare la scia di sangue che ci lasciavamo alle spalle? 'Il Club è la nostra famiglia'... Questo vale solo per i Teller-Morrow e i loro maledetti segreti?"

A Chibs sfuggì un sorriso amaro.

“… Hai ragione”, mormorò, un fruscìo appena udibile. Perché, che altro dire? Tig aveva ragione, dannatamente ragione. Non aveva scuse ed era questo il castello di carte che lo stava tormentando, perché è vero che il Club aveva le sue regole, ma era anche vero che gran parte dei casini dei SAMCRO erano accaduti perché il Club non aveva seguito quelle regole.  
Nascondersi dietro la riservatezza delle informazioni condivise tra lui, Bobby e Jax, schermarsi dietro a quelle targhe era una dannata stronzata. Chibs lo aveva già capito da tempo, da prima della morte di Tara, ma Chibs era uno che sapeva stare al suo posto. Forse pure troppo.  
Forse era stato quello il suo sbaglio.   
Uno dei tanti?

Si portò la mano al viso, accarezzandosi la barba. Socchiuse per un momento gli occhi, cercando di trovare un baricentro, ma li riaprì su un cellulare lanciato ai suoi piedi.  
Portò lo sguardo nuovamente sul suo VP, nel silenzio interrotto unicamente dal rumore delle foglie e dei rami spezzati sotto ai loro stivali. Portò lo sguardo sul volto di quell’uomo e ne vide i segni, di quei mesi, di quegli anni, di quella contrarietà a tante cose. Vide la rabbia, la vera rabbia di Trager. Perché finché Tig abbaiava, lo spettacolo era pirotecnico.  
Quando, invece, il silenzio calava e il freddo giungeva in quei dannati occhi trasparenti, potevi essere uno dei membri veterani dei SAMCRO, potevi esserne il Presidente, potevi essere un ex membro dell’IRA, potevi essere Dio sceso in terra… A quel freddo, però, non eri immune.  
Quel freddo allontanava. Quel freddo non incuteva timore, ma puro terrore.

“Me lo hai mandato questa mattina, ricordi? CHIUDO QUESTA STORIA IN GIORNATA, mi hai detto. È questo il modo in cui volevi chiudere, Chibby? È per questo che ci troviamo in piena notte, in culo al mondo, a tirare fuori merda? Quanta merda volevi sotterrare insieme a Juice senza dire niente, se io non ti avessi seguito per tutto il giorno? Non sei stanco di segreti, fratello?"

Nel momento in cui Tig si accasciò seduto ai piedi del tronco, Chibs si chinò a raccogliere il telefono ai suoi piedi: lo schermo azzurro gli illuminò il viso, mentre scorreva quel frettoloso ma semplice messaggio che lui stesso gli aveva mandato quella mattina, prima di dirigersi a Stockton.  
Tig aveva ragione, ma Tig non era nella sua testa, né nel suo cuore. Tig aveva i suoi conti con la propria coscienza, non con la sua e Chibs aveva un lungo, lunghissimo irrisolto da quel punto di vista: certo, il Club sapeva da dove arrivava lo Scozzese e in che stato pietoso ci era arrivato. Ma non c’era giorno nel quale Chibs non ritornava con la mente a Belfast, benché a Charming avesse trovato una sorta di equilibrio, di dimensione.

Inspirò deciso, chiudendo di scatto il cellulare e sul suono acuto del contatto delle due metà, si incamminò lungo quel sentiero insidioso.  
“Seriamente, fratello?” fu la sua domanda. Strinse la mandibola, affrontando quelle parole. “Seriamente è quello che pensi?”  
Si voltò verso la buca e l’urna metallica poco più in là, indicandola con un gesto eloquente e misurato.

“Sai perché Juice è là? Perché era terrorizzato da questo” gesticolò con la mano, indicando loro due e la situazione “Perché non si fidava di noi. E non puoi negarlo”.  
Rise piano, scuotendo la testa con incredulità.  
"Sai cosa ha detto Jax, quando è venuta fuori la storia che Juice ha tentato di impiccarsi? 'Il suicidio non è da Sons'. L’ha detto di fronte a me".  
Alzò le sopracciglia, per sottolineare l’ovvietà dell’ironia della sorte.  
"Io non sono qui per seppellire nessuna merda, Tiggy. Io sono qui per seppellire un fratello ed è personale, proprio perché ne ho i coglioni pieni quanto te, dei segreti. Sono qui perché so che devo affrontare questa cosa, sono qui per fare ordine nel mio fottuto cervello, perché se non lo faccio, questa” e indicò la targa da Presidente cucita sul gilet di pelle “Non vale un cazzo. E Juice-"  
Il suo labbro inferiore tremò. Deglutì, stringendo i denti, ingoiando quel dolore e quei ricordi, quei dannati ricordi.  
"Non ci deve essere un altro Juice" sentenziò, con uno sguardo lapidario. "Questa è la storia che voglio chiudere. Ti è chiara la cosa, ora?"

Tig osservò il Presidente alzarsi in piedi e lanciargli il cellulare: lo prese al volo, infilandolo nella tasca dei jeans. Annuì brevemente con il capo, come sottolineare il suo personale gradimento a quelle parole concise, tuttavia la bassa risata in cui si lasciò andare successivamente, indicò quanto Chibs fosse lontano anche solo dal comprendere quanto fosse più complesso il quadro della situazione.  
Quanto non fosse personale per lui, quanto Juice fosse solo una delle punte degli iceberg che, da lì a poche ore, avrebbe dovuto imparare a schivare.

"Wow”. Cercò di controllarsi, ma il petto continuava a sobbalzare a quella risata incredula, che stava mettendo a dura prova sia i nervi dello Scozzese, che i suoi. Ma non riuscì a trattenerla.  
“E pensi che sia questo il modo? No” alzò l’indice, muovendolo in segno di diniego. “Vuoi chiudere questa storia, fratello? Te la chiudo io."

Chibs si mosse verso il suo VP, fermandosi accanto alle sue caviglie: lo osservò dall’alto, la testa inclinata da un lato e l’espressione più tesa che mai. Perché le sue mani avevano cominciato a prudere, quel discorso aveva preso una piega che non gli stava piacendo e anche i suoi sentimenti si stavano inalberando, mossi da quella sensazione costante di lotta, per non essere spinto con le spalle al muro.

"Te la chiudo io coi pezzi mancanti perché di questo bel quadro ti mancano parecchi dettagli interessanti, Prez. Ne ho parecchi da tirare fuori... Potrei raccontarti, ad esempio, di quando in mezzo a tutte le nostre attività ricreative... Beh, sono stato letteralmente venduto al nostro amico Marks. Che da una parte poteva pure andarmi bene... Dio solo sa quanto ne avessi le palle piene in quei giorni, e sapevo che la mia testa spesso faticava a rimanere lucida. Una pallottola in fronte, almeno, avrebbe fatto finire tutto e alla svelta. Ma sai, sono stato immerso in questa vita di merda da sempre, ho le mani sporche di sangue per il Club, morirei per ognuno di voi figli di puttana. Pensavo di meritare qualcosa di un po' più dignitoso. Invece..." scosse la testa, mentre Chibs invadeva il suo spazio vitale e le sue mani andavano a stringersi attorno al colletto del suo gilet. E fece resistenza, quel tanto che bastasse per guadagnare il tempo necessario per permettersi di fare aprire gli occhi allo Scozzese, una volta per tutte. 

"...Invece non ha nemmeno avuto le palle di dirmi la verità guardandomi negli occhi. 'Tiggy, sono stufo marcio delle tue stronzate, mi dispiace ma non ho scelta'. Una cosa così... Niente puttanate romantiche. Non me l'ha detto apertamente, ma almeno ha avuto la buona educazione di salutare la mia brutta faccia. Mi ha abbracciato stretto e mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia. E questo è già qualcosa, no? Eppure, dopo averci pensato su... Le pallottole che mi avrebbe piantato Marks sarebbero state molto meno dolorose di quell'abbraccio." 

E Chibs strattonò deciso, questa volta, alzandolo di peso in piedi. Perché non era solo stato spinto con le spalle al muro, ma Tig gli aveva messo una mano al centro del petto e l’altra sulla guancia e l’aveva schiacciato, con estrema forza, contro a quel muro invisibile ma solido come l’acciaio. Tanto da non permettergli di respirare.

Tanto che la sua coscienza lo prese a schiaffi, per la domanda idiota che urlò, a pochi centimetri dal viso di Trager - un’espressione sul viso che non poteva vedere, ma che Tig non avrebbe mai più dimenticato - quando lo sbatté con forza contro al tronco dell’albero, la prima volta.

"CHE CAZZO STAI DICENDO?!"  
La sua voce era così deformata da essere quasi irriconoscibile alle sue orecchie. Lo scosse di nuovo, stringendo le dita attorno alla pelle del gilet e ributtandolo indietro.

"DI CHI CAZZO STAI PARLANDO, TIGGY?!"  
"DI JAX, COGLIONE!" urlò di rimando il fratello. 

Una manciata di secondi di silenzio che parve quello inquietante che segue al rombo del terremoto, prima del sussulto della terra sotto ai piedi.  
"Scegli le tue prossime parole in maniera saggia, Tig, o ti giuro-"  
"Cosa? Cosa giuri, Chibs? Jax mi ha mandato all'hangar del porno dei persiani, qualche giorno dopo averli fatti sloggiare a calci nel culo. C'erano le loro attrezzature imballate da far sparire. Alcuni dei ragazzi sarebbero poi arrivati a dare una mano. Non è venuto nessuno. Sai perché? Perché si presentò il brutto muso di Marks. E io ero solo, di notte, davanti ad almeno quattro cazzoni neri. Jax non aveva mai avuto intenzione di mandare qualcuno, laggiù."

Chibs lasciò la presa.   
Lasciò la presa per processare quelle informazioni, ma questa volta il tempo non si fermò, anche se tutto attorno a lui cominciò a ruotare troppo velocemente. Questa volta, il mondo, roteando, lo aveva agganciato a sé, trascinandolo verso il basso, trascinandolo verso l’inconcepibile.  
Aprì la bocca non per dire qualcosa, ma per respirare. Indietreggiò – la figura di Tig sfocata innanzi a sé e cupa, nera come la notte senza Luna.

"Semplicemente io non dovevo uscire vivo di lì. L'ho capito solo il mattino dopo, quando sono andato a casa sua per dirglielo. Io ero confuso, e lui... Lui mi guardava come si guarda un morto che parla. Era chiaro che io non sarei dovuto essere lì. Non sarei dovuto essere, e basta. Ci ho messo un po' a capire, stavolta... Ma poi ci sono arrivato."

Tig si mosse verso di lui, ma Chibs aveva alzato una mano: Tig non poteva capire che Chibs lo stava implorando di smettere, perché Chibs non riusciva a parlare, non riusciva a pensare, riusciva a malapena a mettere a fuoco la sua figura e a respirare. Ma il suo VP non era nella sua testa e non si fermò.   
Non gli concesse quella pietà.

"Le aveva mancato di rispetto, quel figlio di puttana, capisci, fratello? Aveva detto cose irripetibili su di lei... Le aveva dette a me... La mia Da-... Era appena successo, fratello, la vedevo ogni notte, avevo ancora quell'... Quell'odore addosso, sentivo le sue grida... Come potevo non ammazzarlo, quel maiale? Cosa faresti se qualcuno si azzardasse a toccare la tua bambina, Chibby? Così gli ho afferrato la testa e l'ho tenuto sotto... Ha smesso presto di dimenarsi."

Già. Cosa avrebbe fatto Chibs, se Jimmy ‘O si fosse azzardato a fare una cosa del genere alla sua Kerrianne? Di cosa sarebbe stato capace, quel padre, a cui l’IRA e l’ipocrisia di quella causa, di quel mondo, in cui lui non si ricordava neanche il motivo che l’aveva spinto ad entrarci, aveva letteralmente stracciato la famiglia?  
Nelle lacrime di quell’uomo sconfitto innanzi a lui, vide il vuoto. Un vuoto che aveva solo intravisto, quando in quel di Belfast, la mattina si guardava allo specchio, dopo essersi lavato il viso.   
Ma in quelle lacrime fisse, in quegli occhi trasparenti in cui ci potevi leggere davvero l’anima, se solo ti impegnavi ad andare oltre la tua personale idea che avevi di quell’uomo, vide… L’oltre.  
Vide una linea ancora lontana da lui, ma che Tig aveva oltrepassato e da cui non sarebbe più ritornato.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se Jax… Jackie, il suo Jackieboy…

_“Ci sono sempre stato. E ci sarò sempre. Ti voglio bene, ragazzo, lo capisci?”_  
_Il cenno di Jax, lo sguardo corrucciato, tormentato, ma che accettava con gratitudine quelle parole e quello scambio di affetto e fedeltà._

  
_“Hey… Stai bene?”_  
_Tig inspirò deciso sulla sigaretta, mentre Chibs gli aveva passato una mano attorno al collo e lo stringeva leggermente a sé._  
_Era perso in quel che era successo poco prima, a casa di quel porco maledetto – la guardia che aveva giocato con le loro vite, in prigione, quel bastardo che aveva fatto trucidare Opie e che ora, come cervello, aveva un fantastico globo di neve circondato da poltiglia._  
_Erano stati momenti difficili, momenti che solo lui, Chibs e Jax potevano capire – e, difatti, Bobby non riusciva a comprendere i loro stati mentali. Ma lo Scozzese era lì, in quel momento di calma, mentre Bobby si era appena defilato._  
_“Sì, tutto bene” aveva risposto – un’occhiata fugace all’amico, espirando il fumo della sigaretta oltre le sue spalle, forse per rispetto, forse perché preso in contropiede da quel contatto ravvicinato o inaspettato._  
_“Mi ha fatto bene”._  
_Quella era una risposta alla Tig. Era la sua classica risposta dai contorni creepy, ma allo stesso tempo semplice. E la risposta di Chibs era stata un ciglio alzato e l’espressione ironica. Altro classico._  
_Un bacio sulla guancia, come per tentare di mettere un cerotto su di una ferita, prima che Trager sgusciasse via e che lui lo lasciasse andare._

No… Non andava tutto bene. Era evidente.  
Era evidente?

“Tiggy-“  
Scosse la testa, le sue, di lacrime, scesero sulle guance sfregiate. Jax aveva venduto davvero, sottobanco, Tig a Marks?

"L'ho ammazzato io, quel cane persiano maledetto, sì. A quest'ora è sul fondo del porto di Stockton, a fare ciao con la manina ai pesci che spero gli mangino gli occhi."  
"Cristo Santo, Tiggy..."  
"L'ho ammazzato io, e lo rifarei ancora e ancora, Chibs. Mi dispiace solo che per morire ci abbia messo meno tempo di lei."

Chibs chinò la testa, portandosi le mani dietro al collo. Non era possibile, non era possibile che tutto ciò si fosse consumato innanzi ai suoi occhi, senza che se ne accorgesse. Non era possibile, quella situazione era assurda, le parole di Tig erano assurde, la gola gli si stava chiudendo, quelle pareti invisibili lo stavano schiacciando inesorabilmente.  
Frase dopo frase, parola dopo parola. La voce del suo VP era come un ferro incandescente che scendeva con una perizia tale da rendere quel suono insostenibile.

“Basta, Tiggy, ti prego… Basta-“  
"Jax ha capito che ero stato io a farlo fuori, e ha deciso che ero diventato un problema. E che dovevo sparire. Consegnandomi a Marks. Senza altro scopo se non sbarazzarsi di un problema. Questo per... Ecco... Non solo Juice non ha avuto il voto al tavolo che meritava. Non solo Juice è stato usato finché è stato comodo così. Era già successo. Perché questo si faceva, in silenzio, senza dire niente agli altri. La differenza tra me e lui è che io, questa cazzo di roulette russa l'ho scampata per non so quale maledetto motivo. O forse Juice è stato solo più sfortunato di me."

E Alexander, in quel momento, pianse. Le lacrime scivolarono giù, mentre lo Scozzese ingoiava un altro bicchiere di amaro dolore, tutto d’un fiato, giù per la gola, sentendone il passaggio in ogni sua cellula e assisteva, inerme ed incredulo, a ciò che rimaneva dell’anima di quel fratello, creato dal Club e distrutto dal Club stesso.  
Un moto di nausea lo invase, questa volta impossibile da ignorare. Boccheggiò per tentare di controllare il suo corpo, inspirò aria e lacrime e si avvicinò, appoggiando le mani sulle guance del suo VP, incrociando quegli occhi distrutti dal dolore, dalla vergogna, dal rimorso, dalla disperazione.  
Non disse nulla, lo implorò solamente con lo sguardo di interrompere quel monologo allucinante, ma ciò che ricevette in cambio fu il colpo di grazia.

"Per cui, Prez... Io ti conosco, da te non mi aspetto che tu mi venda su due piedi, ma nel caso ti venisse voglia... Ti chiedo solo di avere le palle di dirmelo in faccia, e davanti a tutti, senza girarci intorno. Perché sono stanco. Stanco fino alle ossa di avere paura dei miei stessi fratelli."

Le labbra di Chibs si schiusero, il volto rigato dalle lacrime si contorse in un’espressione interrogativa, mentre le mani incorniciavano il viso di Tig, trattenendolo in posizione, perché non fuggisse come al solito, ma anche per asciugare le sue, di lacrime, che tanto stridevano con la figura iconica dell’ex Sergente.  
Mosse i pollici un paio di volte – un gesto automatico – per poi far scivolare le mani lungo il suo collo, fino alle clavicole, mentre faceva un paio di passi indietro, interdetto.   
Davvero Tig aveva appena detto quelle parole? 

Chibs interruppe il contatto fisico. Si scostò. Sì scostò perché ebbe l’impulso di mollargli un pugno in faccia e Dio solo sapeva come avesse potuto controllare il suo braccio destro.  
Aggrottò la fronte. 

“Come…?”  
Si sentì come tanti anni fa.   
Tradito. Umiliato. Impotente. Si sentì come quando Jimmy ‘O lo aveva marchiato per sempre, aveva piegato il suo orgoglio, aveva spezzato Filip e aveva dato origine a Chibs.

Solo che ad andare in pezzi, ora, era Chibs. Era la sua identità nei Sons.

Gli uscì un gemito strozzato.

“Come cazzo… Tiggy, come cazzo puoi pensare che io ti possa vendere…” mormorò. Sudava freddo, quella situazione ormai era fuori controllo e cedette, perché quell’affermazione, seppur disperata, seppur proveniente da un uomo spaventato, era davvero troppo per lui.   
Era davvero troppo perché non era un’affermazione azzardata, non era una mezza battuta colma di sdegno o di sarcasmo: Tig era sincero e la sua paura, il suo arrendersi a ciò che per lui, ormai, pareva essere diventato inevitabile, era sincera quanto lui.

Impallidì e le sue ginocchia cedettero: si lasciò cadere, impattando duramente sul terreno, prima che il suo stomaco si rivoltasse come un calzino.  
Non sapeva neanche cosa stesse vomitando, non si ricordava neanche quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva mangiato. Forse una frettolosa colazione.

Prese aria, bilanciando il peso sulle mani, atte a sorreggerlo. Si voltò appena verso Tig, il quale lo osservava con la morte nel cuore e il senso di colpa dipinto in viso. Prese aria, inspirò profondamente lottando contro le vertigini e contro la nausea sempre più forte.

“Tiggy… Oh, Cristo santo Tiggy, tu sei l’unica cosa che mi rimane della mia vita, dei Sons. Sei mio fratello-“  
Il dolore allo stomaco si era fatto insopportabile. Ebbe un nuovo attacco, ma tentò di parlare tra un respiro e l’altro. Guardava la terra scura sotto di sé e le lacrime che vi cadevano sopra.  
“In una settimana- Cristo, ne abbiamo persi tre- Bobby, Juice, Jackie- e poi Gem-“

L’aria, gli mancava l’aria. Ma doveva dirle quelle cose.  
Sentì la mano di Tig tirargli indietro i capelli e sollevagli il viso – la presenza fisica del fratello inginocchiato accanto a lui.  
“Filip… Filip, respira-“  
“-Non”  
“Hey. Smettila di parlare, respira, cazzo. Cristo Santo-“  
La mano dello Scozzese afferrò la sua caviglia, unico gesto che riuscì a fare, piegato com’era da quegli sforzi che non erano altro che la reazione finale del suo fisico, ridotto allo stremo, così come la sua mente.  
“-vedervi morire-”  
Tig sentì la presa di Chibs diventare flebile e il corpo tra le sue braccia farsi più pesante. Un rantolo e le braccia di Chibs cedettero: il VP appoggiò il ginocchio a terra, sorreggendogli il capo, per poi tirarlo a sé.  
“Filip! Filip. Hey!” urlò deciso, schiaffeggiandolo deciso sul viso un paio di volte, per non fargli perdere i sensi e per evitare che si strozzasse e che entrambi si ritrovassero in una situazione che – oh, Tig non voleva neanche pensarci.

  
La voce di Tig gli arrivava lontana e distorta, più giovane del normale, con un altro accento... Però era lì con lui, non sapeva come fosse orientato nello spazio, ma sentiva le braccia di Tig attorno al suo corpo.  
Sentì delle dita tirargli indietro i capelli e sistemarli dietro le orecchie, un leggero scossone al quale reagì annaspando e portando di istinto la mano verso l’alto, stringendo della stoffa un paio di volte, non riuscendo minimamente a rendersi conto dell’intensità dei suoi movimenti.   
“Riposa. Sono qui, sono qui-“  
Era così dannatamente buio. E il suo corpo faceva così male…  
“Va tutto bene, Filip. È finito, è tutto finito…puoi riposarti ora”.

Era così dannatamente buio, in quell’orda di suoni che imperversavano tra le sue tempie, tanto che perdersi fu un attimo: le foglie secce, il rumore metallico di quella stramaledetta catena.   
Il respiro di Juice, colto alla sprovvista. Un flash: i suoi occhi, quei dannatissimi occhi enormi e liquidi, terrorizzati, colpevoli.

“Juicyboy…”

[Damned - White Buffalo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zQtSf-1l9k)

  
_“Non ha senso, vero?”_  
_Juice sorrise, porgendogli quella domanda – le braccia incrociate al petto, stretto in quell’abbraccio per ripararsi dal vento notturno e la schiena appoggiata a quel tronco di quello stramaledetto albero._

_Chibs si guardò attorno, socchiudendo le labbra e calciando con il tacco il terreno sotto di sé: scosse la testa un paio di volte, per poi avvicinarsi al Portoricano con passi misurati e fermarsi innanzi a lui._  
_“No”._

_Juice intercettò il suo sguardo, fermo sul suo Reaper tatuato sull’avambraccio, abbassandosi un poco: alzò le sopracciglia per un attimo, allargando il sorriso. I suoi occhi brillarono nell’oscurità._  
_“Sai cos’ha senso, invece?” sussurrò, dandosi lo slancio con il piede e abbandonando il tronco, colmando la distanza con un piccolo saltello, avvinghiando le braccia attorno alle spalle di Chibs, stringendolo a sé e portando tutto il suo peso su di lui._  
_Chibs, istintivamente chiuse le sue attorno a lui, indietreggiando un paio di passi, per mantenere l’equilibrio. Una fitta alla tempia._  
_“Te lo ricordi, vero? Mi eri mancato un casino”._  
_“Juice-“_

_Altrettanto istintiva fu l’azione di divincolarsi da quell’abbraccio, per guardare il fratello negli occhi e nel farlo, si scoprì al TM, in quello splendido salone fatto di birra, alcool, biliardi e divani sudici. Il laptop di Juice sul bancone del bar._  
_“Questo aveva senso” gesticolò il giovane, con l’indice puntato verso il soffitto, per poi stringersi nelle spalle: Chibs vide quello sguardo spegnersi, il sorriso affievolirsi._  
_“Il resto… Il resto non ne ha”._  
_“Mi hai tradito”._

_Le parole dello Scozzese uscirono affilate come lame e Juice abbassò il capo, ma solo per un istante. L’amarezza gli dipinse il volto, lo sguardo vagò sui biliardi, poi sul bancone ed infine si perse nel corridoio, indugiando sulla moto di JT._  
_“Lo so” annuì poi, voltandosi e ricambiando lo sguardo duro di Chibs. Un lungo sguardo e Juice non abbassò il capo, questa volta: lo sostenne, lo sostenne per diversi secondi, per poi trasformare la verità in qualcos’altro._  
_Allungò le mani, portandole al viso dello Scozzese, che non si mosse: Chibs rimase spiazzato quando sentì i pollici dissimulare le sue lacrime e si trovò a smorzare un lamento._

_“Perché piangi?”_  
_Il sangue gli colava dallo zigomo, dal sopracciglio e da ogni possibile parte di cute si fosse lacerata dopo aver incassato quei pugni. La rabbia di quel tradimento, la frustrazione in corpo._  
_Chibs si asciugò le mani nello strofinaccio pulito, prima di immergerle nell’alcool e di prendere ago e filo da sutura._  
_“Ero incazzato”._  
_“Ne avevi il diritto”._  
_“Ho sbagliato”._

_“E’ per questo che ti senti in colpa?” domandò Juice, versando il caffè dalla caraffa bollente, gentilmente concessa dalla cameriera del locale._  
_“Se Unser non mi avesse fermato… Se fossi uscito da questo caffè e ti avessi seguito, probabilmente ti avrei conficcato una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte” sottolineò Chibs con un ringhio, appoggiando il gomito al tavolo e puntando l’indice verso di lui._  
_Juice rise flebilmente, versando il caffè nella tazza del fratello. Scosse la testa._  
_“Già… Forse sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare. Avevo quasi sperato che lo facessi, sai?” asserì, appoggiando pesantemente la caraffa in un gesto secco, assumendo un’espressione seria. Gli occhi di Chibs si fecero sottili e una smorfia di sdegno gli dipinse il volto. Guardò fuori dalla finestra._  
_“Ma non l’hai fatto. E non perché non ne hai avuto le palle, Chibby… Ricorda: questo non ha senso, no? E Unser? Dai…”_  
_Chibs deglutì, osservando il Portoricano portare il caffè alle labbra e soffiare un paio di volte sulla tazza per non bruciarsi: Juice lo guardava da dietro quelle folte ciglia nere, la fronte leggermente aggrottata, un interrogativo appeso nell’aria._  
_Si trovò con entrambi i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e la testa tra le mani: sussultò tra i singhiozzi trattenuti a stento, altre lacrime._  
_“Non potevi sapere di Gemma”._  
_“… Perché-“_  
_“Non potevo dirtelo. Non potevo dirti tante cose. Ti voglio bene, fratello. Ricordi?”_  
_Chibs alzò la testa di scatto, sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo e lasciandosi andare a quello scatto di rabbia._  
_Juice socchiuse gli occhi, sofferente, portando poi lo sguardo sulla strada, al di là del vetro._

_“Non te ne faccio una colpa, fratello. Non è mai stata colpa tua e non l'ho mai pensato. Né io, né Tig. Mai. Solo che le cose sono andate così… E a volte non possiamo farci niente”._  
_Chibs serrò gli occhi d’istinto, quando la luce accecante riflessa dalla roccia chiara di JT, lo colpì in pieno viso. Avvertì il calore dell’asfalto sotto i suoi piedi, salire verso l’alto._  
_Appoggiò una mano alla rupe, abituando gli occhi al chiarore, mentre Juice si sistemava il kutte sul petto e passava le dita sul pattern della stoffa delle toppe._

_“Perché non mi hai detto subito la verità? Non ti ricordi che ci ero passato anche io, con la Stahl?”_  
_Il sorriso di Juice fu disarmante. Allargò le braccia, voltandogli le spalle, perdendo lo sguardo su quella dannata statale._  
_“Io non sono te, Chibs. Ci ho provato, non ci sono riuscito. Ho perso a quella roulette russa e probabilmente doveva andare così”._  
_Il ghigno del Reaper sulla giacca di Juice, gli parve più reale che mai. Nel silenzio ovattato di quel luogo, risuonarono i passi dello Scozzese, mentre raggiungeva il fratello e si fermava accanto a lui._  
_“Ho bisogno di risposte”._  
_“Riguardo a quando mi hai perso?”_  
_Chibs si morse il labbro inferiore, annuendo. Il Portoricano inspirò lentamente quell’aria bruciante nei polmoni, per poi portarsi una mano al collo._  
_“Non ho una risposta, Chibby”._  
_La ritrasse, lasciandola a mezzaria, tra loro due: Chibs osservò il sangue colare dalle sue dita, lungo il polso, fino al gomito. Osservò il sangue fluire dalla tenera cute del collo di Juice e inorridì, premendo il palmo aperto sulla ferita, perché smettesse di sanguinare. La sua mano tremò, le sue guance si bagnarono, il cuore gli si spezzò, nuovamente._

_“Va tutto bene” rispose Juice, chiudendo il polso del fratello tra le sue mani e facendo un piccolo passo indietro. Il sangue aveva smesso di fluire, anche se era difficile distaccare gli occhi da quella macchia rossa sulla t-shirt bianca._  
_Una fitta alla tempia, di nuovo._  
_“Queste cose succedono. Sono sempre successe, Chibby e tu lo sai meglio di me” parlò delicatamente, quasi con fare bonario, massaggiando il palmo della mano di Chibs tra le dita._  
_“Queste cose succedono e non possiamo farci niente, ma dobbiamo ricordarle per non fare più le stesse stronzate”._

_“Non ti perdonerò mai”._  
_“Non devi perdonare me”._  
_Un singhiozzo, il petto che pareva squarciarsi. La gola gli bruciò tremendamente._  
_“Juicyboy-“_  
_“Lo so che fa male”._  
_“Non doveva andare così!”_  
_“Andrà tutto bene”._  
_“Cristo Santo, mi manchi un casino”._

_Si sentì sollevare il viso da entrambe le mani del Portoricano, il quale sorrise tra le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. Chibs sapeva cosa quel sorriso significasse e sapeva che il tempo con Juice, lì, in quel luogo sacro, era ormai terminato._  
_Allungò le mani per stringerlo a sé, per non perderlo, per cercare di spendere al meglio quegli ultimi secondi sotto quel sole cocente della California, ma Juice appoggiò le dita della mano destra sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore e quel gesto lo colse di sorpresa._  
_Un piccolo tocco. Un sospiro._

_“Questo ha senso, Chibby”._


	6. Giovedì - Parte 2 - Tig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è semplice dimenticare e perdonare, quando il terrore ti ha gelato il sangue e il cuore.

Era buio pesto quando, sfrecciando tra il traffico della provinciale di Charming, Tig per poco non perse di vista il Presidente. Filava davanti a lui col gas quasi tutto aperto, ma lui non poteva fare altrettanto, o sarebbe stato scoperto, per cui si accorse solo all’ultimo momento dell’improvvisa deviazione a sinistra. Accelerò e si buttò da una parte prima che Chibs gli sfuggisse.

Si beccò il clacson indispettito di un paio di automobilisti ma imboccò la curva senza rallentare troppo. Chibs era laggiù... O meglio, le luci di posizione della moto.  
_Usciamo da Charming..._ si disse procedendo a strattoni di manopola. Dove te ne vai, fratello, con tutto quel carico di silenzi e segreti?

Si inoltrarono in campagna fuori Charming per un bel tratto di strada: fuori dalle luci della cittadina, l’asfalto era un nastro nero nel nero, incorniciato dalle macchie scure dei boschi, e un silenzio assordante rotto solo dai loro mostri cromati.  
Ci vollero qualche chilometro e alcune imprecazioni perché Tig riconoscesse finalmente dove Chibs lo stava trascinando senza saperlo.

_Oswald? Cosa ci facciamo nei terreni di Oswald..._  
Poi riconobbe che strada fosse, e dove portava. Anzi, per qualche metro gli camminò quasi al fianco, tra gli alberi a destra, lontano dalla strada e illuminato da un paio di faretti.  
_Il capannone...?_

Erano al capannone di Elliott Oswald, quello che l’uomo aveva acconsentito usassero come deposito dopo l'incidente coi Mayans. Gli sembrò passata un’era da quei giorni selvaggi di caos coi Messicani... Non ci aveva nemmeno più pensato e proprio per questo non capiva perché Chibs si fosse spinto fin laggiù. Con le ceneri di Juice nella moto, e quello che doveva essere il fascicolo dell’autopsia del ragazzo, nel gilet.   
Chibs, che intanto non si fermava. Proseguiva ancora e si addentrò così tanto nelle campagne che ad un certo punto Tig pensò, frustrato, che era impossibile non fosse stato ancora scoperto.

Poi finalmente eccolo rallentare, infine fermarsi.   
Nel nulla.  
Lo fece anche lui, perplesso. Condusse la Dyna perché non rimanesse in vista, poi si liberò di guanti, occhiali e casco.

_Cosa ci facciamo in questo buco dimenticato da Dio e da Satana?_  
C’era un sentiero che portava all’interno del bosco, prima che diventasse tutto campi aperti, e lui vi si incamminò: sembrava battuto, forse lo usavano i cacciatori e i custodi dei terreni. Passava dietro al capannone, lo poteva ancora vedere, tra gli alberi. Cercò di non fare troppo rumore, cosa che non gli risultò molto facile, perché era alto e ben piazzato... Ma almeno i suoi abiti scuri, kutte e camicia nera, lo aiutavano a non essere visto. Nel cielo nero, una luna piena luminosa come una torcia, brillava da dietro briciole di nuvole che le navigavano intorno. 

Ci vedeva quasi come fosse giorno... E vide Chibs fermarsi ai piedi di un albero, l’urna stretta al petto, la testa china.  
Allora si sedette sui talloni e, nascosto poco dietro di lui, fissò accigliato quella scena. Che non si aspettava. E non capiva.   
Continuava a non capirci niente, in quella cazzo di storia, e questa cosa lo stava innervosendo parecchio. Il picchio che lo aveva svegliato, quella mattina alla baita, sembrò voler riprendere il lavoro interrotto: Tig si prese le tempie tra le dita, sbuffando.  
“Lascia che io arrivi in fondo a questa merda, Prez, e te lo faccio venire io un bel mal di testa!”

Ciononostante, quello che vedeva non gli piaceva. Anche perché tutto, in quello che vedeva, sembrava urlare che no, non sarebbe affatto migliorato. Chibs era scivolato giù, seduto ai piedi dell’albero, il viso pallido come la luna sopra di loro, la testa poggiata all'indietro, sul tronco.  
Erano lacrime quelle che per un attimo gli vide brillare sulle guance scavate?

Lo udì dire qualcosa, ma era troppo lontano, e la voce dello Scozzese troppo spezzata perché potesse udire con chiarezza. Colse solo 'Juicyboy' e istintivamente gli affiorò un sorriso, lieve come la brezza gentile di quella notte: era il nomignolo affettuoso che Chibs riservava ad ognuno di loro... Tutti erano Boyqualcosa... Juicyboy, Jackieboy...Tiggyboy...

_Scozzese bastardo..._  
Lo vide piangere in silenzio, aggrappato a quell’urna spoglia. Decisamente non gli piaceva. 

Lui e Chibs erano i più vecchi tra i SAMCRO sopravvissuti a quei mesi di follia e sangue, erano quelli che avevano vissuto la gloria e subìto la Falce. Chibs che lo aveva confortato in uno dei suoi momenti più oscuri, lui e Chibs che si erano cercati con gli occhi, smarriti e confusi, quando, nei giorni deliranti tra l’omicidio di Tara e la morte di Jax, erano finiti a fare cose senza saperne il fine.  
Chibs, che, con la morte nella voce, gli aveva chiesto di non mollare, pochi minuti prima di votare il Mayhem per lo stesso Jax, e lui che aveva rimesso insieme tutta la lucidità che aveva per rimanere al suo fianco... Gli occhi azzurri da far male, pieni di lacrime.   
Lacrime pesanti di tutto il suo dolore, che Tig dovette, per l’ennesima volta, ingoiare e nascondere. Ma lui, fedele e leale, lo aveva fatto volentieri perché quello Scozzese testadura e dall’accento barbaro, lo meritava.  
Ed era per questo che Tig, più guardava più non capiva. Perché? 

Perché Juice? Perché il giovane Portoricano dagli occhi scuri e il sorriso di un bambino era diventato all’improvviso una crepa tanto profonda nel cuore di Chibs? Dove si incastrava Juice in tutto quell’ammasso di cose taciute? Cosa c’era che non sapeva, e che lo rendeva così diverso dal Juice taciturno e traditore che aveva conosciuto?   
Quei brandelli di nuvole che galleggiavano davanti alla luna si aprirono ancora un po', e la scena venne inondata di una luce fredda, quasi tagliente... E in quella luce Tig fu testimone di tutto il dolore dell’amico, che gli arrivò addosso come un macigno. In quell’urlo da bestia ferita che gli aggredì le orecchie. Poi lo vide tirarsi su in ginocchio e iniziare a scavare tra le erbacce e terra umida; scavò e scavò, fermandosi solo una volta a riprendere fiato. Venne scosso da brividi tanto intensi che perfino Tig, dal suo nascondiglio, lo vide tremare mentre sembrava non trovare il coraggio di riporre quella triste scatola sul fondo della buca.

_Ok, ora ne ho abbastanza..._  
Si alzò e senza dire una parola uscì dall’oscurità e si avvicinò all’albero, a Chibs... A quella buca nel terreno che di lì a poco avrebbe inghiottito per sempre forse l’ultimo segreto insanguinato dei SAMCRO. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lasciandosi cadere seduto accanto a lui. Finalmente, lo Scozzese alzò lo sguardo devastato sul VP, sentendosi addosso quegli occhi intensi, trasparenti, pieni di domande e di una rabbia amara ma non gli riuscì di parlare, e Tig non chiese nulla.  
Non ancora. 

Rimase in silenzio al fianco dell’amico, che aveva ancora abbassato la testa, il respiro affannoso della fatica e del pianto.  
Inclinò la testa piena di riccioli spettinati e d’istinto allungò una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, e a sistemargli una ciocca dietro l’orecchio: Tig non si vergognava di mostrare affetto, quando era genuino. In lui, tutte le emozioni erano terribilmente oneste, e all’ennesima potenza: se voleva bene lo faceva con tutta l’anima, se era odio era puro veleno. Non conosceva mezze misure, Tig Trager, né ipocrisie.  
Quando giudicò che Chibs sembrasse aver riguadagnato un po' di calma, provò a parlare.

[Hey Hey, My My - Battleme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbeIv39s04s)

"Perché qui?" un sussurro. Non c’era bisogno di andare direttamente al sodo, ci sarebbe stato tempo. E comunque era un buon punto dove cominciare a capire senza ferire troppo Chibs. O almeno così sperava.   
"Ti ricordi quando trovammo Juicy, quella notte... Io e te, la storia della catena..."  
Tig lo fissò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Annuì. 

Ricordava molto bene quella notte... Cos’era? Qualche mese prima, forse. C’era l’intero carico di droga del Cartello da sorvegliare, era un gran casino... Tutti coinvolti nell’affare con Galindo, Romero, i fottuti irlandesi di Galen... E quel giorno, Juice non si trovava da nessuna parte. Chibs lo aveva martellato inutilmente di chiamate alle quali lui non aveva mai risposto, così alla fine Clay aveva mandato loro due, in piena notte, al capanno a verificare. Avevano visto il ragazzo uscire da quello stesso bosco dove si trovavano ora... Con un sorriso imbarazzato e il cappuccio della felpa tirato sul viso. Aveva un vistoso segno sul collo, massiccio, rosso, quasi violaceo, come se...  
Tig aveva ghignato al racconto goffo di Juice, di come fosse malamente inciampato in una catena di sicurezza messa lì da Oswald. Aveva riso, lo aveva apostrofato impietosamente come era solito fare, e aveva notato come apparisse più stralunato del solito... Ma non aveva avuto il tempo di pensarci. C’erano cose grosse in ballo... Juice e la sua idiozia erano l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

"Quella notte Juice non aveva avuto un incidente... Quella notte Juice era salito su quest’albero, esattamente su quel ramo. Si era legato una delle catene del carro attrezzi al fottuto collo, e..."

A Tig ci vollero un paio di secondi prima di realizzare in pieno quello che Chibs gli aveva appena detto, il gesto per indicare un salto nel vuoto... Elaborare l’intera scena nella sua testa.  
"Juice ha... Ha tentato di suicidarsi?"  
Non sapeva come prendere quella rivelazione, era del tutto impreparato e ne era rimasto sinceramente sconvolto.  
Ti eri rotto le palle dei segreti, Tiggy? Benissimo, ora sono cazzi tuoi!, gli disse una vocina nella testa.  
"Non ha tentato. Lo ha fatto."  
Guardò nella direzione indicata dallo Scozzese: c’era un ramo, a terra, un grosso ramo carico di foglie ormai secche: si vedeva ancora il legno piegato, spaccato, le schegge rotte...  
"Ma era evidente che non fosse la sua ora."

Chibs aveva preso una sigaretta dal gilet e la rigirava nervosamente tra le dita. Senza togliergli lo sguardo di dosso, Tig trasse fuori l’accendino e gliela accese. Era ancora stupito, ma non disse nulla.  
"Te lo ha confessato?" era però curioso di sapere come fosse finita quella brutta storia.  
"L’ho sorpreso il giorno dopo, mentre era intento a nascondere le prove. Mi ero accorto che qualcosa in lui non andasse, e decisi di seguirlo. Ma mai più pensavo di trovarmi di fronte ad uno scenario simile."

Tig rimase in silenzio ad accarezzarsi baffi e pizzetto... A capire come, perché... Dove fosse stato il punto in cui si erano persi tra di loro. In cui non erano più i fratelli di un MC, ma un pugno di disperati che cercavano di non impazzire, ognuno all’insaputa dell’altro. E forse Juice era impazzito prima di tutti loro...  
"Potevi aspettarti altro da uno come lui?"  
Chibs esalò il fumo come un drago furioso, e un po' si pentì di quel suo essere sempre sincero fino a risultare sgradevole.  
"È complicato, Tig." replicò duramente lo Scozzese "La situazione è molto più complicata di quello che pensi-"

Certo... Oh, Tig non aveva il minimo dubbio che fosse complicato, a giudicare dallo sguardo allucinato dal dolore dello Scozzese. Non era possibile che fosse diversamente... Nulla nella storia dei SAMCRO era mai stato facile, ma...  
Scosse i riccioli scuri.

"Hai mai pensato che la vita dei SAMCRO, tutta questa merda... Non fosse per lui?"  
Chibs riprese la sigaretta furiosamente tra le labbra: sembrò innervosito, come se avesse udito una verità scomoda che per tanto tempo lui stesso aveva cercato di negarsi. Dopo che per un attimo gli era balenata in testa anche a lui, la notte in cui aveva scoperto Juice intento a seppellire tra le foglie la catena, la vergogna e il senso di colpa...  
"No, non lo era!" ammise con asprezza "Dovevo prevederlo!"  
Si aspettava quella reazione: Chibs aveva voluto davvero bene a quel ragazzo, aveva cercato di tenerlo d’occhio, di capire se c’era odore di merda. Ci stava che fosse incazzato. Confuso. Deluso.

"Come vedi essergli stato attaccato al culo per anni non è servito a niente, a nessuno di voi due, brutti bastardi... E non l’ha salvato dal finire laggiù. Hey, non sto dicendo che lo meritasse, né che ne sono contento, ma Cristosanto, fratello... Questa è una fottuta vita del cazzo e se non hai le spalle abbastanza larghe non te la puoi permettere. E tu non dovevi prevederlo, non potevi prevederlo. Non entri in un MC come questo se hai bisogno di una babysitter che ti pari il culo, non è un cazzo di centro di recupero." 

Chibs gli scoccò un’occhiata gelida.  
"Lo so bene cosa hai sempre pensato di lui."  
Tig ridacchiò cupamente.   
"Che fosse un traditore? Sì, lo era, ma quello che penso io non è importante ora, fratello..."

Di colpo inclinò la testa e lo guardò intensamente, quasi a voler leggere dentro quegli occhi scuri, sui lineamenti stanchi e tirati. Capì.   
"Ma non è solo questo, vero? È qui che mi sbaglio, non è così? È qui che cominciano altri segreti, altra merda... C’è dell’altro. Non saresti tornato da Stockton in questo stato pietoso, altrimenti. Non avresti fatto tutto questo se Juice fosse morto e tanti saluti. Chibs, guardami, porcaputtana... Non è solo questo, vero?"  
Tig era stanco. Tremendamente stanco. Di testa, stanco nel corpo, e il peso di quei giorni terrificanti iniziava a farsi sentire. Ma quando vide Chibs estrarsi l’ennesima sigaretta con quelle mani tremanti di rabbia, di dolore e di chissà cos’altro, si impose di stringere i denti e andare avanti.  
Il viso pallido dello Scozzese era contratto in una smorfia di odio verso il mondo che sfogò nella boccata di fumo più avida che Tig avesse mai visto. Restituì all’aria una nuvola di fumo, con una disperazione quasi tangibile.  
"Cristosanto, Tig, non so nemmeno da dove cominciare."  
Tig appoggiò la testa al tronco dietro di lui. 

_Fantastico... Posso anche scegliere da che punto impazzire..._  
Guardò Chibs senza girare la testa e quasi gli sorrise.  
"Di solito l’inizio è un buon punto, fratello, ma questa storia ha iniziato a spaventarmi, ormai... E non so se voglio ascoltarlo, il tuo inizio. Per cui, beh... Possiamo anche partire da stamattina. Da Stockton."  
Un sospiro pesante.  
"Cosa è successo a Stockton? Cosa ti hanno detto? Con chi hai parlato?... Anche se potrei tirare a indovinare e vincere, su questo..."   
Chibs alzò il suo sguardo obliquo, occhi scuri, pungenti.  
"Ecco, bravo, hai vinto un bel vaffanculo." sbottò infastidito da quell’insinuazione.

Tig incassò senza battere ciglio: lo Scozzese poteva insultarlo come voleva, perfino arrivare alle mani... Aveva deciso che ora sarebbe stato il 'vecchio' Tig a parlare. Quello che non demordeva e che come un mastino cocciuto avrebbe terminato il suo compito. Aveva lasciato Happy, promettendogli che al Presidente avrebbe pensato lui, e così aveva intenzione di fare. Lo avrebbe riportato al Club, non aveva importanza ormai che tipo di merda avrebbe dovuto attraversare.   
Così rimase in silenzio, in attesa che Chibs riordinasse le idee e provasse a rispondere.  
"Ho trovato il nostro Sceriffo, furibondo, ad aspettarmi fuori dagli uffici. Giustamente è incazzata come una vespa, con noi per come sono andate le cose… Per Unser. Per tutto. E’ convinta che il Club abbia ucciso Juice dall’interno, per farlo tacere sull’omicidio di Tara."

_Ah._  
"Ed ho motivo di crederle."

Tig non si mosse. Non staccava gli occhi da Chibs: probabilmente aveva solo cominciato a grattare la superficie di quel luridume.   
"Dopo che Jax andò a Stockton per parlare con Juice, riguardo a Lin, ma soprattutto, riguardo a Tara e Gemma, la Jarry aveva chiesto un colloquio, sempre con lui, per arrivare a Gemma, probabilmente. Stando a quello che mi ha, praticamente, ringhiato in faccia, Juice sapeva di avere i minuti contati e ha rifiutato la protezione, in cambio della collaborazione al caso."  
Poi un sussurro.  
"Sapeva che sarebbe morto di lì a poco."  
Tig deglutì lentamente.   
"Per farla breve, Tig, io credo che Jax abbia dato l’ordine a Tully o chi per lui, di uccidere Juice."

_Cristosanto... Ancora..._  
Calò un silenzio gelido durante il quale un pensiero della sua parte più cinica ghignò a Tig che non c’era niente di che stupirsi, considerate un paio di cose...

"Posso comprendere. Ma questa cosa... Questa cosa..."

_Questa cosa fa piuttosto schifo, fratello, sì, e per poco non ci ha ammazzato tutti._  
Tig però non diceva niente. Non toccava a lui parlare, non ancora almeno. Poteva farlo dopo, se ne fosse valsa la pena. Se le sue parole potevano avere un peso. 

"Cristo Santo, questa cosa doveva passare dal tavolo! E doveva passare molto, molto tempo prima, dannazione!"  
Lo vide tirarsi i capelli indietro, furiosamente; era fuori di sé dalla rabbia, le labbra tremanti... Un pugno di nervi e furia. Dannata furia.   
Il volto pallido, le spalle curve.  
"Ci sono delle fottute regole in questo fottuto Club! Si era votata una cosa, fine! Questo è un altro fottuto precedente, sempre sulla stessa falsa riga di merda che ci ha portato in questa situazione del cazzo."

Di colpo quello sguardo nero come inchiostro si inchiodò addosso a Tig, che non lo evitò, né reagì. Lui aveva chiesto, lui aveva insistito, lui aveva provocato una reazione in quello che considerava un vero fratello... E ora sarebbe andato anche lui fino in fondo.  
"A cui, io e te, poveri stronzi che respiriamo ancora, dovremo porre rimedio! Ma se dico che i Sons of Anarchy non funzionano così, direi una sonora cazzata, Cristo Santo, perché ognuno fa il dannato cazzo che gli pare con la vita dei propri fratelli! Ti pare che questo abbia un fottuto senso?!"  
Appoggiato al tronco, Tig arricciò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all’indietro. Gli sfuggì un sorriso dei suoi. 

_Ti aspettavo, fratello... Ti aspettavo proprio qui..._  
Aveva la sensazione che finalmente lo sguardo di Chibs si fosse spostato dalla sua visione cristallina del Club. Che avesse iniziato a notare cose. Fiutato l’aria malata che da tempo girava tra di loro.  
Lo Scozzese appariva devastato. Sconvolto. Quasi preda di quel panico terrificante che lui conosceva fin troppo bene. E se Tig reagiva irrigidendosi, chiudendosi in un mutismo d’acciaio dietro il suo muro impenetrabile... Chibs al contrario... Eccolo fremere di rabbia, consumarsi dal dolore, mostrare tutto il suo sconforto con una disperazione che lui poteva quasi toccare.   
E lo fece. Di getto. Come qualsiasi cosa che andasse a toccare nervi scoperti nei suoi sentimenti sempre estremi.  
Facendo forza sulla mano appoggiata al terreno, Tig ruotò il corpo fino a piantarsi davanti allo Scozzese, in ginocchio tra le sterpaglie secche, e gli prese il viso tra le mani. 

_Mi dispiace, fratello... Mi dispiace..._  
Stavolta fu lui a non staccare lo sguardo da quel volto di pietra. E quell’azzurro trasparente iniziò a vibrare pericolosamente di quella frustrazione allucinata che era stata il terrore del Club in tutti quegli anni.

"Quanto pensi di esserti perso, del Club, in questi mesi? Quante cose pensi di non aver visto? O di non aver saputo? Quanto pensi di sapere realmente di questa banda di balordi?! Di come funzionassero le cose?”  
Tig vide esattamente il momento in cui la confusione e un’ombra di terrore irruppero nello sguardo di Chibs. Sguardo genuinamente smarrito, e che sembrava urlargli mille domande.

_E risponderò a tutte, fratello... Anche se vorrà dire sangue per entrambi..._  
Si alzò di scatto, la schiena dritta, gli occhi a fissare il vuoto; indietreggiò di qualche passo, fino a sentire dietro la schiena il tronco rugoso dell’albero.  
"Ti sei mai chiesto perché sono cambiato negli ultimi tempi? Perché sono cambiato, fratello, nonostante nel Club sia d’abitudine girarsi dall’altra parte per qualsiasi cosa non riguardi Clay o Jax. Ti sei chiesto perché? Chi ha mai guardato dalla mia, di parte?"  
Chibs lo stava ascoltando completamente pietrificato, senza parole, come se udisse la lingua umana per la prima volta. Senza capire, senza riuscire a collegare, senza avere cose da aggiungere o pensieri coerenti da formulare. 

_Mi dispiace, fratello... Mi dispiace..._  
Tig ispirò lentamente, a lungo, talmente a fondo che sembrò gli scoppiasse il torace.   
_Mi dispiace..._

  
"Lascia che ti racconti una cosa. Ricordi l’irruzione in quel sudicio capannone, alla ricerca di quel pezzo di merda che stava agendo alle spalle di Nero? Dove facevano combattere i cani, e li gettavano nei bidoni con una pallottola in fronte se ne uscivano troppo malconci? Ricordi che ne portammo via uno, e tu l’hai ricucito al Club? Quando Jax arrivò e disse di aver trovato l’allevamento clandestino, e che, se volevo, potevo andare con lui a dare una lezione a quei bastardi..."

Chibs lo guardava, concentrato a ricordare, a trovare un senso, le labbra semiaperte e un ronzìo feroce in testa. Vide Tig ridacchiare mentre inclinava la testa strisciandola contro il tronco... E iniziò ad inquietarsi. Perché conosceva Tig.  
"Solo che non c’era nessun canile di merda. Non c’era niente se non un cantiere delle Costruzioni Pope, il nulla bruciato dal sole, e Pope."  
Tig chiuse gli occhi.  
"C’era Pope con i suoi lecchini. E Jax con la pistola dritta su di me. 'Togliti il gilet, Tig. E dammi la pistola.' Questo ha detto. Poi mi hanno legato e portato dentro. 'Perché non si senta troppo rumore', ha suggerito il Presidente."

Tig riaprì gli occhi, ma davanti a lui non c’era Chibs, né il boschetto di Oswald, fuori Charming. Era altro quello che vedeva...  
...l’odore delle vernici e degli acidi, quello dei cavi, gli attrezzi... Enormi giare gialle... Inginòcchiati, figlio di puttana...

"Si chiamava Veronica, la figlia di Pope che ho ucciso per sbaglio mentre cercavo di tirare sotto Leroy. Per il mucchio di bugie di Clay. Perché mi sono fidato di lui come ho sempre fatto, stupido coglione. Perché non ero con lui quando gli spararono. Dei Niners del cazzo che non sono nemmeno mai esistiti, Cristosanto. Perché mi sentivo morire ogni volta che lo guardavo in quella stanza d’ospedale, pensando che fosse solo colpa mia, e dovevo rimediare. È sempre colpa tua, Tig..."  
Rise, scuotendo la testa.   
"Me ne sarei fregato di morire, fratello... Lo sai che non mi è mai importato troppo. Ma il pensiero che fosse stato Jax a trascinarmi lì... Dopo che... Lui sapeva cosa aveva fatto, aveva visto... Anche tu hai visto..." richiuse gli occhi con una smorfia che poteva essere rabbia, disgusto o dolore. O un terribile, insopportabile insieme di tutto quanto.  
"Tutto quello che ricordo dopo sono degli spari, una pistola nella mia mano, e il cervello di Pope schizzare su dei bidoni gialli. E la voce di Jax nelle orecchie che mi diceva di farlo, finalmente... Di uccidere l’uomo..." deglutì, poi tirò su col naso, guardando Chibs dritto negli occhi, puntandogli l’indice come a voler sottolineare con forza parole che però non arrivavano... 

"...L'uomo che ha..."

Si accorse che non riusciva ancora a dirlo. Ancora meno a pronunciare il nome della figlia, bruciata viva da Pope. Sotto i suoi occhi. Costretto a guardare, sentire, e desiderare morire, lui al posto di lei...

Iniziò a camminare nervosamente su e giù, una mano sul viso a scendere poi sulle labbra... Poi ad accarezzarsi baffi e pizzetto fino al mento.  
"Solo dopo mi sono accorto di aver usato la pistola di Clay, la Colt, quella con la Falce. Avevo ucciso Pope con la pistola di Clay e non me ne fregava niente. E quando poco dopo Clay è stato arrestato per aver ucciso Pope, ho capito a cosa era servita tutta quella cazzo di messinscena. A far fuori il criminale che aveva voluto la morte di Opie, a darmi la vendetta che desideravo e a tenere Clay lontano dal club finché non avesse concluso l’affare con gli Irlandesi..."

Rise piano, poi si accese una sigaretta. La aspirò lentamente, appoggiandosi di nuovo all’albero e si grattò appena la fronte con il pollice.  
Tutto con una tranquillità e un controllo che fece gelare il sangue a Chibs, che ancora lo guardava senza facoltà di parola. 

"Aveva giocato la partita perfetta, Jax. Tutti avevano vinto. Il Club aveva vinto, e a tutti andava bene così. Chiunque con metà cervello tra le orecchie si sarebbe guardato bene dallo storcere il naso ai modi di Jax. Clay era vivo ma fuori dalle palle, e Pope a concimare la terra."

Illuminato da quella luna fredda, Tig continuava a fumare, mentre le fibbie e gli anelli d’argento alle dita brillavano, accompagnando ogni suo movimento.  
"Solo che la pelle sul tavolo dove lui aveva giocato la sua partita perfetta..." arricciò le labbra in una smorfia, e inclinò la testa, lo sguardo tremante a fissare il vuoto "... Era la mia. È vero, ho ucciso quel figlio di puttana, e gli avrei strappato il cuore se avessi potuto... Ma sarei anche potuto finire io, col cervello impastato alla calce del cantiere. Se solo a Pope fosse venuto in mente di fottersene dei suggerimenti di Jax. Se avesse sparato a bruciapelo appena sceso dalla macchina. Se solo avesse deciso che come era vestito Jax non gli piaceva. Era questa l’aria che si respirava negli ultimi mesi, fratello... Quella che tutti là dentro fossimo strumenti a disposizione. Fino a che servivamo agli scopi di Clay prima, e di Jax poi. Che ci piacesse o no. Che lo sapessimo o meno."

Silenzio. Gufi e vento tra i rami più alti. Vento che ogni tanto gli lanciava folate fredde e gentili tra i capelli. Gli piaceva... L'aria fredda gli schiariva la mente e zittiva i demoni.  
Percepiva la presenza di Chibs, ammutolito da qualche parte al suo fianco, e per un attimo realizzò con orrore quello che aveva appena fatto. Non si era mai scoperto tanto da che ricordasse. Mai. Non si era mai messo a nudo in quel modo, mai mostrato così tanto di sé.   
Non Tig, ma Alex.   
Ancora non sapeva che di lì a poco l’avrebbe rifatto di nuovo...  
Un paio di boccate e la sigaretta sarebbe finita a morire tra l’erba calpestata,...fanculo, e lui che invece avrebbe avuto bisogno di fumare fino alla fottuta alba!

"Lo posso anche capire, sai? Al ragazzo." la voce era un sussurro rotto da emozioni violente e contrastanti "Li ricordi quei giorni, fratello? Quando anche solo svegliarsi al mattino procurava rogne e alla fine eri lì a invidiare i morti. Pope, Marks, i Niners... E poi la droga, Clay, quel cazzone di Galen... Non c’era tempo per niente che non fosse portare il culo al sicuro, giorno dopo giorno. Ma Cristosanto, Chibby, nessuno faceva mai domande... Nessuno si è guardato mai intorno. Eravamo tutti troppo impegnati a tenere il culo stretto per aiutare Jax a mantenere le cose più in equilibrio possibile. Lo so, l’ho fatto anche io, tenendo la testa bassa e facendo quello che lui mi chiedeva. Eppure, ora mi domando se tenere gli occhi sempre fissi in avanti sia stata davvero la scelta migliore. Per tutti. Per Jax..." indicò con un rapido cenno del mento, la buca che Chibs aveva scavato e che ora era cupamente in attesa in mezzo a loro... Fredda, inquietante, buia, spoglia. "... E anche per Juice."

Chibs fissò la buca con sdegno e disgusto. 

"Juice sarebbe ancora vivo se io non avessi sempre guardato avanti." Strinse il muscolo della mascella in un piccolo grumo di frustrazione.   
"Jackieboy… non lo so." ammise "Ma posso spiegartene i motivi, alla luce di ciò che mi hai appena detto."

Si tirò indietro i capelli in quello che ormai sembrava più un gesto incontrollato dove riversare tutta la confusione e la nebbia dei pensieri.  
"Cristo Santo, Tiggy." gli sfuggì un ringhio gonfio di dolore "Non lo sapevo. Fratello, lo giuro sull’amore che provo per questa dannata famiglia, che non ne avevo idea che Jackie avesse agito così."

  
Tig, appoggiato con la schiena all’albero, diventato il muto testimone di quel terrificante sgretolarsi di due anime, ascoltava senza muovere un muscolo, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi chiusi. Non sapeva perché avesse raccontato di Pope... Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, se pietà, affetto, commiserazione, sarcasmo. E in effetti non si aspettava granché... Lui ingoiava tutto in silenzio, finché quel tutto, dentro, non iniziava a bruciare come l’inferno e non capiva più niente. Forse aveva parlato non per sé, ma per Chibs. Perché iniziasse a capire cosa voleva dire avere a che fare con Jax in quegli ultimi tempi. Perché iniziasse a ficcarsi in quella sua dura testa Scozzese che Jax era, sì, il figlio sfolgorante di JT, il ragazzo perduto dei SAMCRO, l’eroe sconfitto e rotto, il suo Jackieboy... Ma anche il ghigno mortifero del Reaper, che poteva decidere da un giorno all’altro di allungare una mano su uno qualsiasi di loro, e segnarlo per sempre. 

  
"Ma sapevo un’altra cosa, una cosa che io e Bobby…" la voce roca dello Scozzese tremò un attimo, e lui fu abile a riprenderne disperatamente il controllo "Avremmo deciso di discutere al tavolo, dal momento che Jackie si sarebbe consegnato alla Patterson e sarebbe rimasto dietro le sbarre per anni e anni. Ma poi c’è stata Tara…"

Tig sospirò.   
E chi se la dimenticava, Tara? Minuta, il visino da cerbiatta e una volontà di ferro che l’aveva spinta a mettersi contro Gemma pur di sottrarre i suoi piccoli ad una vita già scritta di sangue, vendette e fantasmi che avrebbero inesorabilmente continuato a parlare anche dalla tomba. Tara, sempre pronta ad aiutarli, a rischiare per loro, per curarli, ricucirli, riportarli alla vita... Poco importava se di giorno o in piena notte. Nessuno, nel Club, era esente dall’avere addosso una cicatrice che lei aveva curato; lui stesso aveva un mezzo buco su una spalla e un ricamino su una chiappa (... Ma lì c’era di mezzo anche il tocco dello Scozzese. Ricordava poco di quell’episodio recente, intontito com’era dall’anestesia e da generosi sorsi di whiskey).

Ma contro Gemma non c’era partita. Non poteva essercene. Con Gemma dovevi solo vincere, o vita o morte. E Tara aveva perso, povera anima ingenua che pensava di poter sfidare, senza conseguenze, il Reaper e la sua Regina...

"Quando Jackie ha deciso di ignorare il voto contrario di Bobby, il primo Mayhem per Clay, lo ha fatto per motivi personali. Il Club e le sue dinamiche c’entravano fino ad un certo punto."  
Il vento frusciava nei rami più alti. Tig ascoltava il Presidente, e intanto quel fruscio divenne quello dei suoi pensieri.   
"Ti ricordi tutta la faccenda di Frankie, i documenti della cassaforte e tutta quella merda? Avevo appena scoperto del caso RICO, del coinvolgimento di Juice. Una di quelle mattine, avevo spiegato a Jackie e Bobby che sapevo che Roosvelt aveva in mano qualcosa per minacciarlo. Sì, Jax sapeva di questo..."

Tig osservò i rami sopra di sé, quelli che frusciavano come a voler dare ragione a Chibs: si concesse un sorriso che era un ghigno di disperazione, scuotendo la testa incredulo.  
"Gli avevo spiegato che non avevo detto nulla di Juice, perché non credevo avesse cantato coi Federali."   
Il racconto di Chibs continuava tra pause cariche di tensione, e un quadro sempre più disastroso andava affiorando davanti ai suoi occhi. Udì Chibs ridere nervosamente.   
"E sai qual è stato il motivo? Suo padre è nero. Le regole non scritte di questo Club, uh?"

_Cristosanto..._

"Solo dopo, scoprimmo che Clay aveva fatto sparire i documenti che dimostravano che ci fosse lui dietro gli attacchi al Club, alle aggressioni e alla morte della moglie di Roosvelt. Quella sera, a casa di Clay, c’eravamo io, Jackie, Bobby e Juicy." la voce del Presidente divenne pesante, preda di sospiri e toni cupi.  
"Jackie lo stava usando per arrivare ad incastrare Clay e recuperare quei documenti, che erano nascosti in casa sua. Per quello l’aveva messo come balia a Clay. E quando Juice ha fallito nel compito che Jax gli aveva dato, in cambio del silenzio sul RICO, è parso evidente a tutti noi che, senza prove, Jax non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. E Bobby glielo fece notare, come solo lui sapeva fare, ma Jackie…" i grani di legno scuro del Rosario che Chibs si era portato alle labbra gli scivolarono via tra le dita. Tig lo udì alzarsi e avvicinarsi, calpestando le foglie accartocciate. 

"Jackie voleva di più."

Il tono lugubre con cui Chibs sputò quella frase, obbligò Tig a seguirlo con lo sguardo.  
"Clay ha ucciso JT. Maurine, a Belfast, aveva nascosto delle lettere che John le aveva scritto, prima della sua morte, nello zaino di Jackie. Tara le aveva trovate, probabilmente ne aveva parlato con Piney."  
Chibs riapparve davanti al suo VP, il quale se lo vide lì, piantato a gambe larghe, pallido come un fantasma. Come i fottuti spettri di quel passato oscuro che la morte di Juice sembrava aver risvegliato. 

Tig sentì lo stomaco torcersi dalla nausea.

_Un incubo. Sono finito in un cazzo di incubo per colpa di quel whisky di merda, su alla baita... E' un incubo, porcaputtana... Ora mi sveglio e prendo a pugni il primo coglione che mi passa tra le mani..._

Quello che lo Scozzese gli aveva appena detto, se era vero, aveva mandato in frantumi quello che restava della sua fede nel Club. Il vecchio Club, quello di JT. Aveva ucciso il 'vecchio' Tig e sbriciolato la sua feroce lealtà ventennale ad un uomo che si era rivelato uno spietato assassino. Un avido profittatore pronto a tradire uomini e ideali per cinque dollari in più nel portafoglio.   
Un manipolatore freddo e senza scrupoli. Lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle quando era stato messo da parte come un giocattolo inceppato che Clay si era stancato di usare.   
Il resto, poi, Tig lo aveva capito da sé...  
Il vento iniziava a diventare una tempesta di voci, di emozioni... Nella sua testa... Ricordi...

  
"Clay ha ucciso Piney per questo. E ha tentato di uccidere Tara."  
"Il tentato rapimento?" chiese con la voce piatta di chi si sente svuotato. C’era qualcos’altro che poteva sconvolgerlo ancora? Spezzarlo più di quanto non lo fosse già?  
"Esatto. Si era accordato con Romero, ma Clay non sapeva che Romero fosse la CIA, allora. L'ha scoperto dopo, prima ancora di noi. Solo Jackie sapeva."

Il breve momento di silenzio che Chibs si prese per arrivare fino alla fine di tutto quel delirio, non bastò a Tig per elaborarlo.   
"Jackie voleva Clay morto. Bobby non l’ha permesso e, come ben ricordi, Romero non l’ha permesso, perché gli serviva per continuare i rapporti con Galen. L’IRA non si fidava di Jackie, lo sai."

Tig sogghignò al ricordo di Galen e Clay, uccisi insieme nella stessa stanza.  
Due vecchi squali del cazzo che insieme avrebbero mangiato sui nostri cadaveri, se questo li avesse arricchiti...  
Lui aveva ignorato il dolore sordo provocato dal vedere il suo vecchio Presidente morto in un lago di sangue scuro: mai avrebbe pensato che tutto si sarebbe concluso così, tra lui e Clay.  
Ma Clay aveva perso il Club da tempo, e da ancor più tempo il rispetto di Tig, che si era ribellato ai suoi giochetti manipolatori prima che ne finisse stritolato. Si chiese se la stessa cosa potesse essere accaduta a Juice...

"Io ho messo Juice alla porta, quella sera, prima che Jax rivelasse tutta quella merda di JT e Clay. Ero incazzato, terribilmente incazzato e mi sentivo tradito nel profondo. Ho sbagliato a farlo e ho sbagliato a non insistere con veemenza con Jackie, quanto a portare il caso RICO al tavolo, ma lui vedeva una via d’uscita…"  
Chibs se ne stava con le spalle curve sotto il peso di parole tremende, che sembravano abbatterlo come fa una scure su un albero vecchio, la voce colma di rammarico.

"Solo che, senza quelle carte, senza il Mayhem, la via d’uscita alla fine sei diventato tu. Non lo sapevo del piano di Jax, te, Pope e Clay. L'abbiamo scoperto al Club, quando ci siamo parlati io, te, Bobby e Juice, a cose avvenute. Mi dispiace. Ed è proprio per questo che non siamo andati oltre: Jackie aveva giocato la partita perfetta e, per come eravamo messi tra CIA, i Federali, IRA, Pope e la Strada, null’altro mi sembrava importante."

  
Il picchio che martellava nella testa di Tig fin dal suo risveglio sembrò arrivato a mangiarsi il cervello... Mentre il vento... Oh, quel vento gentile gli era penetrato dentro ed era diventato un ruggito insopportabile... E l’inferno che lo aveva distrutto era tornato a bruciare...  
_Basta, basta!_ urlava quella tempesta. Da quando quel ruggito aveva la sua voce?

Tig si ritrovò a gridare come un animale ferito e rabbioso. 

"Basta, Chibs, smettila! Cristosanto, ma ti sei ascoltato? ‘Eravamo a casa di Clay...’, ‘... La via d’uscita...’, ‘... Jackie lo stava usando...’... Chibs, cosa cazzo siamo diventati? Rispondimi, cosa cazzo siamo stati per Jax? Non lo vedi? Questo non è più un Club. È quello che rimane di un paio di bastardi usati e gettati via fino alla volta dopo!"  
Gli batté una mano sul petto.  
"Queste toppe accecano, Chibs... E io, Cristosantissimo, ne so qualcosa! So cosa vuol dire essere il Sergente... So che è difficile. Camminavo quando me lo diceva Clay, parlavo per ripetere le sue parole... Perfino scopare, a volte, era una decisione di Clay." 

I suoi occhi azzurri, freddi e trasparenti in quella luce color argento, erano un lago di lacrime immobili.   
"So cosa vuol dire guardare il Club con gli occhi del Presidente, fratello... Non riesci a fare altro, e quando alla fine ti accorgi che non è così che funziona è già troppo tardi. Non è colpa tua quello che è successo, non stava a te rimediare, non stava a te salvarci... Oh, Cristo, Cristo... Ma dovevamo parlare, cazzo! ‘Il Club è la nostra famiglia’... Questo vale solo per i Teller-Morrow?"  
Tirò un pugno al tronco: caddero briciole di corteccia e goccioline di sangue.

“Hai ragione."

Chibs ammise quell’errore di metà del Club con fare rassegnato, senza dire altro perché in effetti poco altro era rimasto da dire. Ma Tig Trager non se ne faceva nulla della ragione, quello che voleva era la verità,…quello che cercava erano le cose che nessuno aveva mai detto. Quelle che facevano male perché trascurate per troppo tempo, come una frattura mal curata.  
Il respiro che gli premeva nel petto e il cuore squarciato da un dolore muto, Tig rimase un attimo in silenzio. E la sua furia lasciò il posto ad una calma raggelante... Quella che spaventava Chibs.

Arricciò appena le labbra in un smorfia da tigre ferita, cercò qualcosa in tasca. Ne trasse il cellulare, trafficò un attimo coi tasti, poi lo gettò ai piedi di Chibs.  
"Me lo hai mandato questa mattina, ricordi? CHIUDO QUESTA STORIA IN GIORNATA, mi hai detto. È questo il modo in cui volevi chiudere, Chibby? È per questo che ci troviamo in piena notte, in culo al mondo, a tirare fuori merda? Quanta merda volevi sotterrare insieme a Juice senza dire niente, se io non ti avessi seguito per tutto il giorno? Non sei stanco di segreti, fratello?"

Si lasciò cadere seduto. 

“Seriamente, fratello?” sbottò Chibs nel frattempo: una domanda la cui risposta, si disse Tig, probabilmente avrebbe fatto crollare le ormai poche certezze dello Scozzese. “Seriamente è quello che pensi?”  
Poi continuò.   
“Sai perché Juice è là? Perché era terrorizzato da questo.” gesticolò ad indicare loro due “Perché non si fidava di noi. E non puoi negarlo.” Una risata amara, dura come l'acciaio.  
“Sai cosa ha detto Jax quando è venuta fuori la storia che Juice ha tentato di impiccarsi? ‘Il suicidio non è da Sons'. L'ha detto davanti a me.”

Un pugno nello stomaco. Era precipitato in un abisso di ipocrisia che lo disgustava: Tig si sentì rabbrividire e rinunciò a dire qualsiasi cosa.

“Io non sono qui per seppellire nessuna merda, Tiggy. Io sono qui per seppellire un fratello, ed è personale, proprio perché ne ho i coglioni pieni quanto te, dei segreti. Sono qui perché so che devo affrontare questa cosa, sono qui per fare ordine nel mio fottuto cervello, perché se non lo faccio, questa…” picchiettò l'indice sulla toppa di Presidente “… Non vale un cazzo. E Juice…”  
La voce di Chibs tremò fin quasi a spezzarsi perché quel dolore gli stava stritolando il petto ad ogni respiro.  
“Non ci deve essere un altro Juice.” Secco. “Questa è la storia che devo chiudere. Ti è chiara la cosa, ora?” e gli rilanciò il cellulare. Lui lo prese al volo e lo rimise in tasca: apprezzò i nobili intenti del Presidente, tuttavia c'era sempre quella nota che stonava. Qualcosa che bisognava dire. Quella frattura mal curata da raddrizzare. E per farlo bisognava far male a entrambi.

_Mi dispiace, fratello…_

[You are my Sunshine - Jamey Johnson, Twiggy Ramirez & Shooter Jennings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo_szHx1_no)

  
“Wow…” non poté fare a meno di ridere, una risata vuota che altro non era che la cruda consapevolezza del baratro davanti a loro. “E pensi che sia questo il modo? No.” sottolineò quel 'no' con l'indice alzato. “Vuoi chiudere questa storia? Te la chiudo io.”  
Ignorò la figura di Chibs che gli si era avvicinato con fare minaccioso, inquietato dalle sue parole, e che ora lo guardava dall'alto, i pugni serrati.   
Tig piegò le lunghe gambe ed appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia, le grandi mani penzolanti nel vuoto. E nel vuoto fissò anche il suo sguardo lucido e bruciante, mentre obbligava la sua memoria a ripercorrere i giorni appena trascorsi, ma dai quali sembravano essere passati secoli.

“Te la chiudo io coi pezzi mancanti perché a questo bel quadro ti mancano parecchi dettagli interessanti, Prez. Ne ho un bel po' da tirare fuori… Potrei raccontarti, ad esempio, di come, in mezzo a tutte le nostre attività ricreative… Beh, sono stato letteralmente venduto al nostro amico Marks.”   
Si accarezzò i baffi. “Che da una parte poteva pure starmi bene… Dio solo sa quanto ne avessi le palle piene in quei giorni, e sapevo che la mia testa spesso faticava a rimanere lucida. Una pallottola in fronte, almeno, avrebbe fatto finire tutto e alla svelta. Ma sai… Sono stato immerso in questa vita di merda da sempre, ho le mani sporche di sangue per il Club, morirei per ognuno di voi figli di puttana. Pensavo di meritare qualcosa di un po' più dignitoso. Invece..." scosse la testa "... Invece non ha nemmeno avuto le palle di dirmi la verità guardandomi negli occhi. 'Tiggy, sono stufo marcio delle tue stronzate, mi dispiace ma non ho scelta'. Una cosa così... Niente puttanate romantiche."   
Poi aggiunse, con un ghigno sarcastico che mascherava, in realtà, una dolorosa, profonda delusione: "Non me l'ha detto apertamente, ma almeno ha avuto la buona educazione di salutare la mia brutta faccia. Mi ha abbracciato stretto e mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia. E questo è già qualcosa, no? Eppure, dopo averci pensato su... Le pallottole che mi avrebbe piantato Marks sarebbero state molto meno dolorose di quell'abbraccio.”

L'ombra scura e torva di Chibs gli era ormai addosso, ma non lui non si mosse di un centimetro. Nemmeno quando sentì chiaramente le mani dell'amico stringersi attorno al colletto del kutte. Erano ricordi pesanti, e Tiggy per un attimo ne divenne preda così profondamente da accorgersi solo all'ultimo che qualcuno lo aveva afferrato per il gilet e tirato su di peso. Quel qualcuno lo sbattè con forza contro il tronco: il dolore fisico non era mai più intenso di quello interiore, per Tig, per cui non ci fece quasi caso, ma fu sufficiente a farlo tornare lì. Sotto quell'albero disgraziato dove si erano riuniti spettri, segreti orribili, e anime tormentate. Vivi e morti, nessuna distinzione.  
Buio. E nel buio riconobbe la faccia di Chibs tanto vicino alla sua che quasi le loro fronti si toccavano. Ed era una faccia ferrea, stravolta dalla rabbia e da qualcos'altro al quale lui non sapeva dare un nome.

Buio. E uno sguardo nero, furibondo, che sembrò artigliargli l'anima. A Tig ricordò per un attimo lo sguardo furente di Opie, la volta in cui gli confessò quel suo peso devastante. Aveva quello stesso sguardo, il povero Ope, quando aveva iniziato a picchiarlo duro. E lui aveva rinunciato a difendersi. Non doveva difendersi...  
Chibs sembrava sull'orlo di fare la stessa cosa, e se per quell’attimo Tig ebbe paura del suo fratello più caro, subito dopo si disse che forse morire per mano di Chibs non era poi tanto sbagliato...

“CHE CAZZO STAI DICENDO?!”

Un urlo. Un ruggito irriconoscibile fatto di disperazione. Era di Chibs la voce che gli aveva gridato addosso? Le mani dello Scozzese strinsero tanto convulsamente il kutte da farne scricchiolare la pelle, e Tig venne risbattuto con violenza contro l'albero: la schiena del VP vibrò.

“DI CHI CAZZO STAI PARLANDO, TIGGY?”  
“DI JAX, COGLIONE!” urlò anche lui, e, così come con Opie non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo, nemmeno stavolta Tig si sottrasse: due animali feriti che per prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro dovevano comunque ferirsi ancora. Poté quasi udire qualcosa fare crac nel petto di Chibs, e lui, che aveva conosciuto tante volte la crudeltà di quel crac, si sentì male per lui. Ma non poteva fermarsi.

“Scegli le tue prossime parole in maniera saggia, Tig, o ti giuro-”. Non più un urlo, ma un ringhio spaventoso. Immobilizzato contro il tronco, Tiggy sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Cosa? Cosa giuri, Chibs? Jax mi ha mandato all’hangar del porno dei Persiani, qualche giorno dopo averli fatti sloggiare a calci nel culo. C’erano le loro attrezzature imballate da far sparire. Alcuni dei ragazzi sarebbero poi arrivati a dare una mano. Non è venuto nessuno. Sai perché? Perché si presentò il brutto muso di Marks. E io ero solo, di notte, davanti ad almeno quattro cazzoni neri. Jax non aveva mai avuto intenzione di mandare qualcuno, laggiù."

Fu allora che la presa di Chibs mollò di colpo, come se il gilet fosse diventato a un tratto incandescente. Come se quello che aveva appena detto avesse avvelenato l'aria e gli strappasse il respiro dalla gola. Cercò di arretrare, ma gli riuscì solo barcollare.  
Tig sapeva cosa gli aveva appena fatto. Aveva distrutto quelle poche certezze che ancora gli erano rimaste. Macchiato irrimediabilmente una memoria preziosa. Strappato sentimenti puri. Ma sperava anche di averlo aiutato a capire, seppure con dolore. A vedere. Di avergli mostrato la tenebra nera che la luce sfolgorante di Jax gettava, però, allo stesso tempo, dietro di lui. Più radiosa era quella luce, più densa era la tenebra.

"Semplicemente io non dovevo uscire vivo di lì. L’ho capito solo il mattino dopo, quando sono andato a casa sua per dirglielo. Io ero confuso, e lui... Lui mi guardava come si guarda un morto che parla. Era chiaro che io non sarei dovuto essere lì. Non sarei dovuto essere, e basta." rise piano.  
"Ci ho messo un po’ a capire, stavolta... Ma poi ci sono arrivato."  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente: vide lo Scozzese annaspare in quella fredda penombra, quasi a scacciarlo, come se nella sua figura, ora, Chibs vedesse tutta la scia di morti e di bugie di quegli ultimi mesi. Se non anni…

Ma non poteva fermarsi ora. Lui aveva calpestato le ultime cose buone nell’ordinata, razionale mente scozzese di Chibs, ed ora lo avrebbe accompagnato a dare un'occhiata al suo inferno più profondo. Doveva far male, doveva rompere per poter aggiustare.   
Un respiro profondo e potente, e poi via di nuovo, ad immergersi nella merda profonda, come la chiamava Opie... A pescare ancora nel suo inferno, a mettere di nuovo a nudo il dolore più privato di Alex davanti allo scozzese, sempre più costernato.

"Le aveva mancato di rispetto, quel figlio di puttana, capisci, fratello? Aveva detto cose irripetibili su di lei,... Le aveva dette a me... La mia Da- Era appena successo, fratello, la vedevo ogni notte, avevo ancora quell'... Quell'odore addosso, sentivo le sue grida... Come potevo non ammazzarlo, quel maiale? Cosa faresti se qualcuno si azzardasse a toccare la tua bambina, Chibby? Così gli ho afferrato la testa e l'ho tenuto sotto... Ha smesso presto di dimenarsi."

“Tiggy…” era un sussurro spezzato dal pianto che non sapeva più se fosse una supplica, un gemito di compassione, un agghiacciato moto di stupore. 

"L'ho ammazzato io, quel cane persiano maledetto, sì. A quest'ora è sul fondo del porto di Stockton, a fare ciao con la manina ai pesci, che spero gli mangino gli occhi."  
“Cristo Santo, Tiggy…”   
“L'ho ammazzato io, e lo rifarei ancora e ancora. Mi spiace solo che per morire ci abbia messo meno tempo di lei.”

Per la prima e forse unica volta in quella sua vita sopra le righe, esagerata, vissuta sempre a morsi ingordi e con l'adrenalina a mille, Tig smantellò tutto il muro che proteggeva l'inferno personale di Alex dagli occhi altrui, e glielo mostrò, consapevole di quanto male facesse… Ma con l’intento di far aprire gli occhi dello Scozzese su una questione delicata come era la figura di Jax per Chibs.

“Basta, Tiggy… Ti prego, basta…”  
Sfortunatamente per Chibs, Tiggy non aveva finito. Perché quella storia nera che si era svolta nell'ombra, di nascosto da tutti, era una ferita putrida che prima o poi li avrebbe avvelenati se non l'avesse chiusa una volta per tutte.   
_Mi dispiace, fratello…_

  
"Jax ha capito che ero stato io a farlo fuori, ha deciso che ero diventato un problema. E che dovevo sparire. Consegnandomi a Marks. Senza altro scopo se non sbarazzarsi di una rogna. Questo per... Ecco... Non solo Juice non ha avuto il voto al tavolo che meritava. Non solo Juice è stato usato finché è stato comodo così. Era già successo. Perché questo si faceva, in silenzio, senza dire niente agli altri. La differenza tra me e lui è che io, questa cazzo di roulette russa, l'ho scampata per non so quale maledetto motivo. O forse Juice è stato solo più sfortunato di me."

Quella lacrima enorme, pesante, ferma sulle sue ciglia, si stancò e scivolò giù, sul viso, come una gigantesca goccia di pioggia che cade per prima a dare il via alla tempesta.

Davanti a lui, Chibs, sconvolto, lo fissava spaventato e confuso… Gli si avvicinò e Tig sentì le sue mani tremanti prendergli il viso senza avere la forza di dire nulla, se non una supplica muta in quello sguardo nero e disfatto. Ma Tig aveva un dolore feroce e gelido che si portava dentro… Feroce come la voce di Clay che lo sminuiva, respingendolo ai margini, e gelido come quell'abbraccio di Jax in mezzo alla strada, poco prima di mandarlo a morire.

E quel dolore, quel terrore, Tiggy non poteva più tenerlo per sé o l'avrebbe ucciso.  


"Per cui, Prez... Io ti conosco, da te non mi aspetto che tu mi venda su due piedi, ma nel caso ti venisse voglia... Ti chiedo solo di avere le palle di dirmelo in faccia, e davanti a tutti, senza girarci intorno. Perché sono stanco. Stanco fino alle ossa di avere paura dei miei stessi fratelli."

Le lacrime che spuntarono sul volto tirato di Chibs furono un duro colpo: sapeva fin troppo bene che quelle parole erano state crude, specialmente in un momento come quello, ma lui non era riuscito a trattenersi. Per anni aveva trattenuto, nascosto, ingoiato, ignorato tante di quelle emozioni violente che sentiva di non farcela più, fisicamente, a tacere ancora. E quel suo terrore ormai palpitava in ogni suo respiro. Non avrebbe mai voluto dirle ad alta voce, e probabilmente il Tig Trager di solo un paio di anni prima si sarebbe strappato la lingua piuttosto che cedere a quelle parole, e mostrare una debolezza.   
Ma quel Tig lì... Duro, freddo, animalesco... Era morto da tempo, nel pick-up, insieme alla dolce moglie di Opie, uccisa per errore, ma sempre per mano sua. Da quella volta Tig si era scoperto umano, fin troppo umano… Mentre i suoi demoni fatti di vergogna e colpa, non tacevano mai. E lui aveva imparato a conviverci, con quei bastardi, senza che a nessuno venisse mai in mente di prenderlo da parte, guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli semplicemente: 'Come stai, Tiggy?'  
In realtà qualcuno lo aveva fatto, recentemente, e se da un lato lui si era sentito finalmente ‘visibile’ e considerato, dall'altro ne era fuggito terrorizzato perché lui era Tig… E Tig si erge sempre in piedi, schiena dritta e sguardo d'acciaio. 

Quel qualcuno, però, ora gli era davanti, sconvolto e incazzato, eppure, tenendogli il viso tra le mani, gli asciugava quelle lacrime pesanti coi pollici. Lo fissava, senza avere la lucidità di credere che quelle parole fossero uscite dalle labbra di Tig. Il quale aspettava che gli facesse ripagare quella ferita con un destro sul naso. Che non arrivò mai.  
Lo vide invece lasciarlo andare, e indietreggiare, malfermo sulle gambe, come se quelle parole fossero state altrettante pallottole che gli aveva conficcato nel petto, lentamente.

“Come…” Chibs non riusciva ad emettere un suono che non fosse un suono soffocato “Come cazzo… Tiggy, come cazzo puoi pensare che io ti possa vendere…”

La reazione dello Scozzese fu talmente violenta che perfino lui rimase spiazzato per un momento, mentre l'altro crollava in ginocchio, sconfitto e abbattuto. A cedere ad un’ondata di nausea che lo schiacciò al suolo senza pietà. 

“Tiggy… Oh, Cristo santo Tiggy, tu sei l’unica cosa che mi rimane della mia vita, dei Sons. Sei mio fratello…”  
Tig non sapeva come riuscisse ad articolare frasi coerenti tra i conati di vomito… Sapeva solo che era stato lui a provocare tanta sofferenza, e vederlo in quello stato miserevole fu tremendo.

“In una settimana- Cristo, ne abbiamo persi tre- Bobby, Juice, Jackie- e Gem…” boccheggiava, soffocato dal pianto e dagli spasimi del suo stomaco che non accennava a dargli tregua: Tig aveva visto tante volte gente devastata toccare la morte da vicino, soffocata dal proprio vomito, e quel ricordo bastò a schiodarlo da dove si trovava per accorrere al suo fianco, e sostenerlo, tenergli su la testa per farlo respirare.

“Filip,…Filip, respira…” gridò.  
“Non…”  
“Hey, smettila di parlare, respira, cazzo. Cristosanto...” 

Lo Scozzese cercò di reagire: si aggrappò alla caviglia di Tig per non mollare, per fare qualcosa che lo strappasse via da quell'inferno, ma era inutile: tutto quello che sentiva era fame d'aria, crampi atroci allo stomaco, e la gola bruciare come se avesse bevuto dell'acido. E la voce del suo VP, ridotta a latrati lontani e ovattati dei quali non capiva nulla.  
“…vedervi morire...”

_Cazzo!_

Tig sentì il corpo del fratello perdere forze, sussultare, gli occhi quasi rovesciati, livido come il Reaper.  
_Oh, non pensarci neanche, gran figlio di puttana!_ \- pensò furiosamente Tig mentre lo tirava su, verso di sé - _Non andrai da nessuna parte senza che il mio reale culo non ti dia il permesso!_

“Filip! Filip, hey!” lo schiaffeggiò per evitare che perdesse i sensi, poi gli circondò il torace in un abbraccio da orso, fece leva sulle ginocchia, e lo trascinò sbuffando fino all'albero. Arrivato lì si lasciò cadere, la schiena al tronco, il corpo indebolito di Chibs tra le braccia. Dovevano essere entrambi impazziti. O erano morti anche loro come gli altri, da qualche parte… E quello era la loro condanna.

Tig ansimava, la testa all'indietro contro il tronco, tenendosi Chibs stretto al suo petto. Che aveva smesso di vomitare, che non tremava più. Cercava solo di aggrapparsi alla camicia di Tig, tirandola come a voler attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Riposa. Sono qui…Sono qui…”  
“Juicyboy…”

Tig guardò con tenerezza e disperazione quell'uomo del quale si sentiva fratello fino al midollo, al quale voleva un bene da spaccare il cuore… E si scoprì spaventato da quello che poteva succedere. Gli accarezzò i capelli sudati, a tratti glieli spinse dietro le orecchie, poi lo abbracciò e basta. In silenzio. Tenendolo stretto, perché se avesse perso anche lui, allora tanto valeva impazzire sul serio.  
“Va tutto bene, Filip. È finito, è tutto finito… Puoi riposarti ora.”  
“Juicyboy…”

Ancora. Sospirò mentre continuava ad accarezzare la tempia dello Scozzese, le labbra appoggiate ai capelli, lacrime silenziose che rotolavano dalle sue guance sui capelli scuri del fratello: sapeva cosa la mente straziata di Chibs stava cercando di fare. Cercava di tornare lì, esattamente lì dov'erano, ma solo qualche mese prima. Cercava di fermare gli eventi che gli avevano fatto perdere Juice. Cercava di tornare da lui, quella notte, a chiedergli perdono, a riprenderselo. Prenderlo e portarlo via, al riparo da quella merda troppo grande per lui. Ma Juice non c'era già più... E allora Tig si fece forza, chiuse gli occhi, drizzò le spalle e disse dolcemente quello che Chibs aveva bisogno di sapere. Sarebbe diventato la voce del giovane Portoricano solo per un attimo, solo perché Chibs potesse addormentarsi senza angoscia.

  
“Non te ne faccio una colpa, fratello, io ti voglio bene, e te ne vorrò sempre. Non è mai stata colpa tua, e non l'ho mai pensato, Chibs. Né io, né Tig. Mai. Solo che le cose sono andate così… E a volte non possiamo farci niente.”  
Lo abbracciò ancora più stretto, dondolandosi avanti e indietro, quasi senza accorgersene.  
“Non possiamo farci niente…” sussurrò appena, mentre l'ennesima lacrima sfuggiva alle sue lunghe ciglia nere. “Non possiamo farci niente, ma dobbiamo ricordarle per non fare più le stesse stronzate.” 

Abbassò lo sguardo sul Presidente ormai addormentato: non lo sentiva, ma a Tig non importava. Gli sistemò la giacca e passò il pollice sulla toppa. Quella toppa logora e sporca che aveva avuto lo sguardo da sognatore di JT, il ghigno sinistro di Clay, l'anima tormentata di Jax… Ad ora anche il volto affilato e sarcastico di Chibs.  
E il tuo accento scozzese del cazzo… - si disse Tig mentre gli sorrideva, quasi orgoglioso di vedere quella patch cucita sul petto del suo migliore amico. Il fratello per il quale avrebbe dato la vita, ora, in quel momento, se fosse servito.

“Cristosantissimo, deve davvero essersi ribaltato l'inferno se proprio il vecchio Tiggy viene a farti la predica sulle cazzate da non rifare!”  
Spostò gentilmente lo Scozzese, un braccio sulle spalle, permettendo alla sua testa di appoggiarglisi addosso. Il suo corpo, provato da quella giornata merdosa, gli mandò una scarica di dolore alle ossa che gli ricordò che non dormiva decentemente da ormai tre notti, e che con ogni probabilità non lo avrebbe fatto per altre due. E anche che quella notte l'avrebbe trascorsa così, a dormire per terra sotto un albero, come se avesse avuto ancora vent'anni, e fosse crollato dopo una sbronza forte. Quando invece era circondato da un fratello distrutto, una buca e un’urna di ceneri.

“Cristosanto, una gran nottata romantica!” si strinse Chibs ancora un po' “Io, te, la luna… Una colazione verdastra sparsa per terra… Una volta avrei pagato per una fine così… Ma ci avrei infilato nel mezzo anche un paio di puttane!” rise.   
“Brutto coglione Scozzese…” sussurrò scompigliandogli i capelli “Ne dovrà passare di tempo prima che tu riesca a liberarti delle mie avances… Bel tentativo, comunque. Ma col vecchio Tiggy avrai bisogno di qualcosa di meglio!”  
Il respiro pesante ma regolare di Chibs al suo fianco. Tig appoggiò la testa al tronco e chiuse gli occhi… Per poi riaprirne uno, un attimo dopo.  
L'aveva vista di sfuggita poco prima, mentre riprendeva fiato. La guardò accigliato, poi abbozzò un sorriso. Cercando di non svegliare Chibs, si sporse, fece leva col piede alla buca e allungò un braccio per afferrarla. 

L'urna di Juice.  
Che era sempre stata lì, mentre, un pezzo alla volta, loro due si rompevano l'uno sotto gli occhi dell'altro. La guardò. La rigirò.   
Per un momento quasi lo vide… Con quell'aria da eterno sedicenne, la testa tonda, rasata con quello stupido mohawk, la t-shirt bianca, le mani in tasca. Forse li avrebbe squadrati con sufficienza e li avrebbe presi in giro, come faceva sempre… Come quando la vita al MC era più facile per tutti.

“Juice, dannato coglione…” disse piano “Sei stato il più coglione di tutti quanti. Sei andato a ficcarti in quella merda, senza dire niente a nessuno, per una cazzata che hai pensato da solo. So di essere lo stronzo meno adatto a dirti questo… Lo so… Ma almeno quest'altro coglione qui… Se almeno ci avessi provato… Se ci avessimo provato tutti...”  
Passò il pollice sulla superficie fredda dell'urna, e la soppesò un paio di volte, come fossero altrettante pacche sulla schiena.  
“Stupido, stupido Juice... Avrei dovuto capirlo dalla volta del crank a quel Dobermann di merda…” rise “Oh, porcaputtana, se non ci stessi rimettendo il culo, ti giuro che sarebbe stato divertente!”

Sistemò l'urna tra loro due. Era pietà, era il senso di fratellanza del Club che infine prevaleva sempre… Era una sorta di pudico riguardo che spesso muoveva le azioni di Alex… Era tante cose, e ognuna di queste era giusta.  
Tirò fuori il cellulare. Numeri impietosi lo informarono che era quasi l'una e mezza del mattino. Imprecò brutalmente sottovoce mentre con le ultime forze impostava la sveglia da lì a qualche ora. 

“Sono troppo vecchio per questa merda, cazzo…”  
Buttò il cellulare a terra, poi strinse a sé Chibs.  
“E adesso vaffanculo, e buonanotte ai fottuti fantasmi…” poggiò una mano sull'urna, abbandonò la testa contro quella di Chibs, e si abbandonò anche lui ad un sonno molto simile al coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto da LaSimo.


End file.
